El Niñero
by Izga
Summary: Sakura es una muchacha algo alocada que siempre que puede toma, sus padres se irán de viaje pero como no confían en ella se negaron a dejarla sola, el socio de su padre tenia un hijo muy bien portado y a él le dieron la tarea de cuidar a la alocada Sakura, después de que se trataron más, el muchacho (Sasuke) se empieza a enamorar de Sakura..Enfrenta miles de pruebas pero las supera
1. Capitulo I

**Hola criaturas aquí les dejo mi nueva historia**

 **Espero que les guste mucho**

 **La verdad me ha ganado mucho la inspiración y la he hecho de este tema x3**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Prologo.**

* * *

 **Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo apenas 18 años de edad, vivo aun con mis padres; que siempre se la pasan viajando con el pretexto de que quieren lo mejor para mí, siempre me dejan sala cuando más los necesito, pero como todo padre, no se dan cuenta de nada, pero bueno no estoy aquí para contarles sobre mis problemas familiares, sino de aquella vez en que mi vida cambio, en la que se convirtió en algo raro y extraño para mí y mi edad.**

 **¿Han tenido niñera alguna vez en su vida? Yo sí, cuando era pequeña y no sabía nada de la vida, de los peligros, ni limpiarme sabía…**

 **Pero les vuelvo a hacer la pregunta ¿Han tenido niñera a la edad de 18 años?... Yo sí y todo por mi mal conducta y mis malos modos de hacer las cosas.**

 **Mis padres son muy estrictos con eso y les molesta tener a una hija que no acata las reglas de la casa, así soy yo, no me gusta que me estén mandando y mucho menos que me digan qué hacer con respecto a mí vida.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **Todo empezó en una mañana, era un domingo, exactamente las 7 de la mañana…**

 **-¿Sakura? ¿Puedes bajar?-Era la voz de mi madre que me llamaba desde el piso de abajo. Como siempre gritándome**

 **-¡Ya voy!-Grite poniéndome de pie, para bajar las escaleras aun en pijama-¿Qué sucede?-Dije aun con sueño, los mire sentados en la mesa, pero no parecían esperarme para desayunar ya que no había ningún plato puesto y mucho menos comida**

 **-Sakura tenemos que hablar…-Me dijo mi padre asustándome aún más**

 **-Pero yo no hice nada esta vez eh-Dije sentándome aun asustada por el motivo del cual querían hablar conmigo a tan temprana hora**

 **-No es nada de eso Sakura-Me dijo mi madre riendo levemente**

 **-¿Entonces?-Dije aliviada, ya que no era para regañarme, ¿Entonces para que me querían ahí?**

 **-Hija…-Se puso de pie mi padre-Tenemos que salir del país-Me dijo seriamente**

 **-¿Vacaciones?-Pregunté sin entender mientras me servía un poco de cereal que estaba en la mesa-¡Estupendo! ¿A dónde iremos?-Dije al ver que no me decían nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro**

 **-No… no son vacaciones-Me aclaro mi madre**

 **-¿Entonces?-Dije sin entender ya nada de nada**

 **-Tu padre y yo tenemos que salir por cuestiones de…-La interrumpo**

 **-Ya se, ya se… De negocios-Dije parando de comer, de la nada se me había quitado el hambre-¡Y que así de simple me van a abandonar!-Dije algo molesta**

 **-No… no te vamos a abandonando Sakura-Volvieron a reír ambos-Tus clases comienzan mañana y no quiero que te atrases… Y sobre todo, ¡No quiero problemas! Ni mucho menos fiestas en casa ni nada Sakura-Me señalo mi padre algo serio**

 **-*¿Yo hacer fiestas en casa? Por Dios soy la niña más tranquila del mundo*-Dije sarcásticamente en mi mente**

 **-¡Ah! Después de que me dejan aquí sola, como un perrito sin amor y ni nada, ¿Me dicen que soy problemática?-Dije asiéndome la víctima**

 **-Por favor Sakura, no te hagas la víctima y olvida esa fiesta y la lista de invitados…-Valla que mi madre me conocía perfectamente o… tal vez me podía leer la mente, eso me asustaba**

 **-Oigan… Confíen en mí, soy la mayor y ya estoy lo suficientemente madura para quedarme en casa sola-Dije rascando mi nuca**

 **-Lo que llamas "Confianza" tienes que volvértela a ganar Sakura-Dijo mi padre**

 **-Van a ver que cuando regresen de sus negocios todo estará como lo dejaron… Que digo, estará mucho mejor-Dije riéndome, parecía el gato sonriente de la película Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

 **-Te creemos Sakura-Dijo mi padre ya un poco más tranquilo**

 **-Ven… Ya hay un poco de confianza-Dije riendo una vez más**

 **-A ti no…-Me dijo mi madre riéndose de mí, casi podía jurar que se le iba a salir una carcajada**

 **-No entiendo… ¿Cómo que a mí no?-Dije sin comprender que estaban a punto de decir lo que acabaría con mi vida**

 **-Bueno, como las últimas semanas no te hemos podido controlar muy bien que digamos… Contratamos un niñero-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo riendo, abrí bien los ojos, limpie mis orejas por si no hubiese escuchado bien**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?-Pregunte aun limpiando mis oídos, a lo mejor por apenas levantarme no había escuchado bien o porque apenas acababa de levantarme de la cama**

 **-Contratamos a un niñero Sakura…-Dijo mi madre contenta-Él vendrá a cuidar que no destruyas la casa y que no te corran del colegio…-Abrí más los ojos, esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto de mis padres**

 **No era que fuera problemática, solo digamos inquieta y con carácter, un carácter bastante… Fuerte por así decirlo.**

 **-¡Papa! ¡Te das cuenta de que es una verdadera tontería!-Le dije-¡Tengo 18 años! ¡No cuatro!-Dije ya algo molesta-¿Sabes lo que dirán mis amigos o mis compañeros si se enteran de que yo, Sakura Haruno tengo un niñero?**

 **-¡Pero no te podemos dejar con la casa libre Sakura! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Así que tendrás un niñero! Y es mi última palabra-Era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mi padre era igual o más necio que yo**

 **-Bien, no hay problema…-Reí con un poco de furia-Me desharé de él…-Dije susurrando y cruzando las manos**

 **-No lo creo jovencita…-Me escucho mi padre-Tendrá una paga realmente buena, así que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que salga corriendo, además estará a cargo del dinero, si necesitas dinero solo el podrá darte, y si no te comportas, no te dará absolutamente nada y tiene permiso para quitarte tu auto, celular, computadora, iPod y todas las cosas que hagan que te molestes si no las tienes…-Dijo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, una pesadilla horrible**

 **-¿Y qué? ¿A un desconocido le confían dinero, auto y a su hija?- pregunte indignada-¿Qué tal si es un violador y me viola o, o un ladrón?**

 **-Desconocido… No es, es hijo de uno de mis socios, así que no hay nada por qué preocuparse…-Dijo mi padre tranquilamente**

 **-¡P… pero!-Dije tratando de encontrar una excusa**

 **-No hay pero Sakura, la decisión ya está tomada…-Me dijo mi padre interrumpiéndome**

 **-A partir de mañana comienza su trabajo…-Dijo mi madre levantándose de la mesa**

 **-¿Ósea que mañana se van?-Pregunte sorprendida**

 **-Así es Sakura…-Me contesto mi padre**

 **-¡Ahh!-Bufe molesta poniéndome de pie para ir a mi habitación.**

 **Al día siguiente sonó la alarma de mi celular, no quería ni levantarme de la cama, apague la alarma y rápidamente me cubrí hasta la cabeza con la sabana. Después de cinco minutos mi madre estaba tocando mi puerta para que me levantara, por alguna extraña razón ella amaba levantarse temprano. Entre a la ducha para después ponerme mi ropa habitual de siempre, una blusa color negra algo floja y un short de mezclilla con mi cabello suelto.**

 **Aun toda adormilada tome mi bolsa y baje las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto, me despedí con un grito desde la puerta y salí para subir a mi automóvil.**

 **Llegue en cuestión de menos de una hora a la escuela, me estacione y me fui caminado asía mi casillero, mire sobre mi hombro y estaba mi mejor amiga**

 **-¿Por qué esa cara Sakura?-Me pregunto Ino, mientras se recargaba en el casillero de alado**

 **-¡Sabes qué me pasa!-Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casillero-Mis padres se van de viaje por unos meses…-Dije seria**

 **-Eso no parece un problema…-Dijo sonriente Ino-Al contrario… Puedes pasártela de lo mejor frente-Así me decía Ino, lo odiaba pero después de varios años ya se me había hecho costumbre**

 **-¡Claro que no!-Le dije molesta-El problema es que no ''confían'' en mi como para dejarme la casa sola…-Suspire tristemente-…Así que contrataron un niñero-Le dije susurrando para que nadie escuchara**

 **-¡Un niñero!-Grito Ino sorprendida**

 **-¡Gracias Ino puerca!… Los del tercer piso no escucharon…-Cerré golpeando la puerta de mi casillero**

 **-Lo siento frente…-Me dijo sonrientemente-Aun así no sé cuál es tu problema… Podría ser un galán-Me dijo guiñándome un ojo**

 **-Si claro…-Le dije sarcásticamente-Es más creíble que será un tipo con los pantalones en la cintura, camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño y lentes enormes.**

 **-Bastante atractivo parece…-Dijo Ino, ambas soltamos una carcajada**

 **-¡Eres una tonta Ino!-Le dije riendo aun**

 **-Es que míralo por el lado bueno… Es más fácil seducir a un nerd…-Volvió a reír-¿Y qué harás?-Sonrió perversamente Ino**

 **-Pues no lo sé… Según mi padre, tendrá muy buena paga y soportara cualquier cosa que le haga… Así que la verdad no sé qué demonios voy a hacer Ino-Dije algo desanimada**

 **-Esa no es la Sakura Haruno que yo conozco-Me dijo sonriendo malvadamente**

 **-Tienes razón Ino puerca…-Pensé-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

 **Las clases pasaron rápido, Ino y yo salimos del edificio. Me ofrecí a llevarla como siempre lo hacía, subimos a mi auto y conduje a su casa que quedaba a solo unas cuantas calles de la mía.**

 **-Nos vemos mañana-Me dijo mientras bajaba del auto-Ah… Y me cuentas como te fue con tu niñero…-Soltó una pequeña risita**

 **-Ino puerta… Cállate o mañana regresas a tu casa caminando…-Le advertí**

 **Conduje hasta la casa, estaba por estacionar el auto, pero un convertible rojo me lo impidió, ya que estaba aparcado en mi lugar.**

 **Deje el auto en otro espacio, tome mi bolsa y baje de este para entrar a la casa, esperando lo peor.**

 **-¡Llegue!-Grite cuando entre**

 **Deje las llaves en la mesita que se encontraba en la entrada, deje la bolsa igual ahí**

 **-Hija-Era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala, aun no se iban de viaje-Ven que te quiero presentar a….**

* * *

 **Bueno... ¿Ya sabrán de quien se trata y quien va a cuidar a la alocada Sakura?**

 **Espero que me apoyen con esta historia**

 **Los quiero mucho y mañana subiré el siguiente capitulo**

 **Hasta mañana criaturas de yisus x3**


	2. Capitulo II

**Hola hermosas criaturas del yisus**

 **Aquí les traigo un capitulo más, espero y les guste mucho**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo II**

* * *

 **-Hija-Era la voz de mi madre que provenía de la sala, aun no se iban de viaje, sale del living-Ven que te quiero presentar a alguien…-Me dijo, me tomo de la mano y me guió hasta la sala-Él es Sasuke Uchiha-Me presento a un chico que mirándolo bien, no estaba nada mal**

 **Me decidí a contemplarlo mejor por todos los ángulos posibles, su cabello era de un color negro, algo largo y al parecer no se había peinado, o tal vez si lo había hecho pero su convertible lo había despeinado un poco, su piel era algo pálida, sus ojos eran del mismo color que de su cabello, negros, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía. Vestía con un pantalón negro ajustado, que no le quedaban absolutamente mal, una camisa blanca y su saco negro igual, pero no lo hacía parecer uno de los socios de mi padre ya que su camisa junto con su saco los traía arremangada hasta los codos. Simplemente perfecto para mí.**

 **-Él es hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, el socio de tu padre, y él es el que se encargará de ti el tiempo que estemos fuera Sakura…-**

 **-Bien…-Dije, mi mirada de admiración se transformó a una de desprecio, que claramente parecía no afectarle ya que seguía con esa sonrisa.**

 **Mi padre interrumpió el incómodo momento, mientras bajaba por las escaleras con las maletas.**

 **-Le ayudo señor Haruno…-Se ofreció mi adorable y encantados "niñero"**

 **-*¡Idiota, estúpido, presumido!*-Pensé**

 **El auto del aeropuerto llego a la casa, el chófer bajo y les ayudo a subir las maletas.**

 **-Por favor Sakura no quiero problemas, hazle caso a todo lo que te diga Sasuke…-Me dijo mi padre**

 **-Está bien…-Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco-Cero problemas…-Tal vez no era del todo cierto lo último**

 **-Bien…-Me dio un beso en la frente y subió al auto donde mi madre ya lo esperaba.**

 **Vi como el auto cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta que no pude verlo. Gire sobre mis talones para entrar a la casa pero ahí estaba "Sasuke". Miraba perdidamente hacia la calle, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, me miro y me sonrió.**

 **-Hola…-Me dijo con su melodiosa voz que si él podía me haría desvanecerme en sus brazos**

 **Sin contestarle nada camine y le saque la vuelta para poder entrar a la casa.**

 **-¿Y esas maletas?-Dije al tropezarme con una de ellas al pie de las escaleras**

 **-Son mías…-Me contesto caminando detrás de mí como si fuera mi sombra, eso era algo molesto-Viviré aquí por lo que tus padres están de viaje… Así que será mejor que nos llevemos bien… ¿No lo crees Sakura?-Si las miradas mataran juro que él ya estuviera muerto, gire sobre mis talones y subí las escaleras. Entre a mi habitación y ya no supe nada de él.**

 **A la mañana siguiente me desperté, de la nada empiezo a escuchar tres fuertes golpes en la puerta, me hicieron saltar de la cama pero después simplemente los ignore, y volví a dormir un poco más.**

 **-Levántate ya o llegaras tarde-Tome mi sabana y me tape hasta la cabeza, ya que había encendido la luz mi "niñero"**

 **-No pasa nada si llego tarde…-Mentí y así poder dormir un poco más**

 **-Si… Pues asegurémonos de que no pasara nada… Levántate- Me jala mi sabana, por antes de que lograra quitármela por completo la sujete fuerte, pero obviamente su fuerza fue mayor que la mía y logro quitármela por completo.**

 **-Ahh…-Dije molesta poniéndome de pie**

 **-De nada te sirven los berrinches así que cámbiate rápido o llegaras tarde Sakura…-Me dijo lanzando la sabana a la cama y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él**

 **-*¡Y este quién demonios se cree!*-Me dije molesta**

 **Aun muriéndome de la rabia, me dirige a la ducha, y le di paso a la lluvia artificial, espere a que esta se templara para ahora si comenzar a deshacerme de mis prendas, entre dejando que las gotas tibias de agua cayeran sobre mi piel llevándose todo el enojo que aquel sujeto había sacado de mí interior. Nada… pero absolutamente nada era tan relajante para mí como un baño con agua caliente.**

 **Salí de la ducha después de envolverme en una de las toallas blancas que las encargadas de limpieza dejaban ahí todos los días.**

 **Me dirige al closet y tome un top color rojizo y un pantalón de mezclilla algo ajustado y rasgado. Tome mi bolso y las llaves del auto, para después salir de la habitación.**

 **-¿No tienes un pantalón más viejo?…- Me dijo soltando una pequeña risa**

 **-No está viejo…-Lo mire con odio, sabia claramente que no era viejo si no que así era, solo lo hacía para hacerme enojar y lo estaba logrando.**

 **-Aquí te quiero a las tres de la tarde…-Me dijo dándome una orden antes de que abriera la puerta**

 **-Idiota…-Dije entra dientes**

 **-¡Te escuche!-Me grito, mire sobre mi hombro y se dirigía a la cocina**

 **-¡No me importa!-Dije y de inmediato cerré la puerta de un golpe para**

 **luego caminar a mi auto y partir hacia el colegio.**

 **-¿Y qué tal te fue?-Me pregunto Ino sentándose enfrente de mí en la cafetería del colegio**

 **-¡Horrible!-Le dije mientras tapaba mi rostro con ambas manos**

 **-¿Tan mal esta? ¿Cómo es él? ¡Cuéntame!-Me dijo emocionada-¿Viejo? ¿Nerd? ¿Enojón?-Me pregunto ya no emocionada sino más bien desesperada**

 **-No… no… Y aun no lo sé-Respondí sus preguntas en orden**

 **-¿Entonces?-Me dijo algo impaciente**

 **-Para empezar el tipo… Esta… Bien-Le dije-¡Ino si lo vieras!-Dije mordiendo mi labio inferior y juro que si no lo hacia mi boja se abriría y saliera un rió de baba**

 **-¿Y entonces cual es el problema?-Me dijo aun sin comprender nada y arqueando una ceja**

 **-Es un idiota…-Le dije mientras le daba un trago a mi botella de agua**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿O qué? ¡Frente! ¡Cuéntame bien!-Reí, su desesperación era algo graciosa**

 **-Nada no me hizo nada… Solo que no me agrada, es un engreído, presumido, idiota, estúpido…**

 **-¿Y entonces que harás?-Me pregunto arqueando una ceja malévolamente**

 **-Pues se tendrá que ir cueste lo que me cueste…-Reí junto a ella**

 **-¡Hey Sakura-Chan!-Me saludo Naruto, mi ex novio, Naruto y yo éramos los mejores amigos junto con Ino. Pero una tarde el creyó que la relación entre nosotros dos podía ir a más allá y lo acepte, me llevaba muy bien con él, pero nos comenzamos a distanciar y quedamos que mejor sería volver a ser los buenos amigos que éramos.**

 **Un mes después comenzó a salir con Temarí.**

 **-Mi amor ya te dije que no me gusta que le hables a esta…-Le susurro en el oído, ella era, amm digámoslo así "Peor enemiga"; fue un susurro hecho intencionalmente para que lo escuchara**

 **-Tu mejor que nadie se sabe mi nombre…-Dije fulminándola con la mirada-Así que vuélveme a decir "Esta" y veras como…-Me puse de pie pero Temarí me volvió a sentar de un empujón**

 **-Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos…-Le dijo Naruto a Temarí**

 **-Es lo mismo que yo pienso…-Me miro burlonamente y se fueron tomados de la mano**

 **No era que yo no quisiera que Naruto no fuera feliz pero es claramente que no lo es con Temarí a su lado, él tenía que salir con alguien que lo tratara bien.**

 **-Tienes que tranquilizarte frente-Me dijo Ino.**

 **-¡Es que Ino me pone mal verla!-Le dije aun asqueada-Y más me molesta ver cómo trata a Naruto, lo trata peor que a su pobre perro o rata lo que sea que traiga de mascota-Dije mirando sobre mi hombro y ver a su podre mascota que la traía en una bolsa pequeña-Además tu mejor que nadie sabes que ella solo está con él porque piensa que me lastima…-Ambas reímos no en forma mal por Naruto si no por ella y sus torpes intenciones de molestarme**

 **Ya habíamos intentado decírselo a Naruto de las intenciones de Temarí así él, más este nunca nos creía y prefirió seguir con su "Barbie".**

 **Naruto es muy atractivo, pelo rubio, ojos azules, sonrisa encantadora y con unos sentimientos hermosos pero que la bruja de su novia ha ido haciendo todo lo posible por desaparecerlos, así que solo nos saluda de vez en cuando. Pero yo sabía de alguien que en verdad lo quería como lo conocíamos antes, se trataba de una compañera de nosotras, era lago timida y muy apenas se juntaba con nosotras; siempre se pone nerviosa cuando hablamos de Naruto.**

 **Entramos a las últimas clases, se pasaron rápido, entre algunos regaños para que guardara silencio y risas junto con los del salón. Digamos que soy "algo" sociable y hablo con todo el salón, solo en clase de Biología es cuando realmente presto atención, pero con la única que no hablo es con la señorita ''Soy la más hermosa del mundo''.**

 **-¡Es que no entiendo cómo puede estar con ella!-Me dijo Ino cuando llegamos a su casa**

 **-Lo sé es tan… Tan ¡Hueca!-Reímos y ambas bajamos del auto**

 **-¿Hey y tú a dónde vas?-Me dijo cuando vio había bajado del auto y le puse la alarma**

 **-Es que no tengo ganas de ir a mi casa…-Le dije suplicándole y poniéndole cara de perrito**

 **-¿Que no tienes ganas de ir a ver por atrás a tu niñero?-Me guiña un ojo**

 **-¡Ino puerca! ¡Eres una tonta!-Le dije soltando una risita**

 **-Anda ven…-Me dijo, entramos a la casa.**

 **Ya la conocía más que bien, ya que cada dos semanas me quedaba a dormir o si no Ino iba a mi casa.**

 **-¡Tía!-Le salude feliz a la mamá de Ino**

 **-¿Cómo estas Sakurita?-Me dijo mi tía de cariño**

 **-Muy bien…-Le conteste sonriente**

 **-Me dijo tu mama que saldrían del país…-Me dijo haciendo una cara de angustia**

 **-Sí… Así es tía-Le dije algo triste**

 **-Si necesitas algo Sakurita ya sabes que cuentas con nosotras-Me dijo dándome un abrazo**

 **-Sí tía… Muchas gracias-Dije agradecida**

 **-Como quiera no creo que necesite nada-Dijo riendo Ino-Le contrataron un niñero…-Dijo levantando ambas cejas rápidamente. Volteé y juro que no le quería hacer nada, solo ¡Matarla!-Bueno estaremos en mi habitación mamá…-Le dijo Ino**

 **-Está bien Ino…-Contesto**

 **Subimos a la habitación de Ino, nos la pasamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, sobre el colegio y cosas normales.**

 **-¡…Y luego viste como te miro!-Soltó una carcajada**

 **-Si…-Reí junto con ella-El día que le desfigure la cara estará contenta…-Pelear no era lo mío, pero Temarí me sacaba de mis casillas, con ella es una constante lucha… Día a día y la verdad es algo molesto.**

 **-¿Tú crees que Naruto se enoje contigo si le haces algo?-Me pregunto algo intrigada Ino**

 **-Pues no lo sé…-Le conteste algo preocupada-Pero no solo porque es su novia voy a estar soportándola-Dije cambiando mi actitud**

 **-¡Frente son las siete de la noche!-Me dijo mirando su reloj algo asombrada**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Pregunte igual de sorprendida**

 **-Oh, oh… A alguien la van a regañar…-Dijo canto y yo solté una pequeña risita**

 **-No me importa…-Le dije desinteresadamente**

 **Aun me quede más tiempo ya que me habían invitado a cenar, y no podía rechazar la invitación así que acepte. Salí de la casa de Ino a las nueve de la noche.**

 **Llegue a la casa y estacione el auto, tome mi bolsa y como si nada entre a la casa.**

 **-¿Que parte de a las tres en la casa no entendiste Sakura Haruno?-Me dijo caminando desde la sala mi apreciado niñero**

 **-¿Y tú que parte de no me interesa no entendiste?-Le conteste recordando lo que le había dicho cuando apenas iba saliendo de la casa y camine hacia las escaleras, para después dirigirme a mi habitación, pero este en cuestión de segundos me alcanzo a mitad de las escaleras.**

 **-Mira… Déjame te explico por si no te quedo claro… Tus padres me dejaron a cargo así que si te digo que a las tres… Tú llegas a las tres Sakura-Me dijo algo serio**

 **-Y si no quiero que…-Le desafié mientras ambos nos eliminábamos con la mirada**

 **Su perfume me fascinaba, a pesar de que estaba aún algo lejos. Aparte de vestir bien huele bien, si seguía así acabaría haciéndole caso en todo lo que me dijera.**

 **-Muy fácil…-Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, subió otro escalón para quedar en el mismo que yo, comenzó a acercarse mientras que yo retrocedía, hasta que el barandal de las escaleras me lo evito, su cercanía era demasiada, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban.**

 **-*Por dios voy a desmayarme si sigue así de cerca de mí, no peor…. Voy a morirme si sigue acercándose a mí, ya está demasiado cerca ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!*-Me dije, no pude evitarlo tenia mis ojos abiertos como platos**

* * *

 **Amm... Creo que traigo algo contra Temarí .  
**

 **Espero en verdad que les allá gustado el capitulo, he puesto todo de mi parte para poder hacerlo y más porque he regresado a escribir una de mis parejas favoritas x3**

 **¿Les ha pasado que están con su mejor amiga/o y de la nada llega su pareja?  
A mí desafortunadamente me acaba de pasar y fue la peor experiencia de mi vida**

 **Bueno criaturas, mañana lamentablemente no podre subir capitulo porque ire de viaje a Monterrey y haber a que hago allá, pero el viernes subiré capitulo y prometo que sera igual de largo que este**

 **Disfrutare mis últimos días de vacaciones**

 **Bueno... Que pasen una linda noche**

 **Los quiero x3**


	3. Capitulo III

**Bueno como los quiero tanto y ya que mañana no podre subir**

 **¡Se los dejo de una vez!**

 **Y ya el viernes les subo otros dos capítulos más**

 **Espero que los disfruten mucho**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo III**

* * *

 **Su cercanía me ponía demasiado nerviosa, más aun así no se lo demostraría, se acercaba más y más, pero cambio el rumbo, ahora se dirigía a mi cuello, ahora sentía que la húmeda respiración acariciaba mi cuello, subió hasta mi oído con esa agobiante lentitud. Me deje llevar por el momento y cerré los ojos.**

 **-Te quedas sin auto…-Me susurro sensualmente**

 **Abrí rápidamente mis ojos, para guardar las llaves que aun traía en mis manos, pero actuó mucho más rápido que yo y me las quito de las manos de inmediato.**

 **-¡Eres un imbécil!-Le grite molesta, estaba a punto de regalarle una cachetada pero él detuvo mi mano**

 **-Hey… Hey… Pórtate bien y tal vez te lleve-Levanto una de sus cejas, y sonrió victorioso**

 **-Me la vas a pagar Uchiha…-Le dije más que molesta mientras seguía subiendo escalones**

 **-Hay sí que miedo…-Dijo riendo sarcásticamente**

 **Entre en mi habitación lo más rápido que pude**

 **-*¡No lo soporto!*-Grite en mi interior-*¡Es un engreído!***

 **Después de un rato me tranquilice, y decidí llamar a Ino para poderle contar sobre lo sucedido**

 **-¡Es que Ino! ¡No entiendo porque lo escogieron a él!-Le dije desesperada**

 **-Es simple frente…-Me dijo obvia, más yo no lograba comprender-Si contrataban a alguien serio y tranquilo, ¡No aguantaría nada de lo que le hicieras o le dijeras!-Me explico-Pero a lo que tú me cuentas, el carácter de él es muy parecido al tuyo-Podría ser que tuviera razón, pero aun así no me daría por vencida.**

 **Nuevamente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Uchiha en la puerta, mi despertador se estaba quedando sin trabajo ya que por culpa de Sasuke me estaba levantando más temprano.**

 **-¿Esto va a tener que ser todos los días?-Me cuestiono retóricamente**

 **Simplemente lo ignore, no quería amargar mí día, me puse de pie y como todos los días hice mi rutina, lavar mis dientes, entrar a la ducha, elegir mi atuendo, una blusa blanca y un suéter negro arremangado a los codos con unos pantalones de mezclilla.**

 **Deje mi cabello se secara y luego me lo aparre. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.**

 **-Dame mis llaves…-Le dije algo seria cuando lo vi sentado en un lado de la barra de la cocina**

 **-¡Ja! ¡Ja!-Rio sarcásticamente-¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices, si tu no me obedeces?-Me dijo alzando una ceja**

 **-Solo dámelas si…-Le conteste igualmente seria**

 **-Nop…-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-Entonces no voy al colegio…-Dije levantando una de mis delgadas cejas y camine de regreso a las escaleras para poder subir a mi cuarto y seguir durmiendo**

 **-Claro que si iras…-Escuche sus pasos detrás de mí-Yo te llevo…-Me dijo, mire sobre mi hombro y ahí estaba, detrás de mí como su fuera mi sombra**

 **-No gracias…-Le dije volviendo a mí camino**

 **-¡Eres una niña chiflada!-Me dijo molesto, al escucharlo me di media vuelta para verlo de frente y reí**

 **-¿Una niña chiflada?-Pregunte-Bien soy… Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…-Me senté en uno de los escalones**

 **Soltó una carcajada al escuchar y mirar mi actitud asía él**

 **-¿De verdad crees eso?-Me dijo risueño, mientras que yo solo me limitaba a tratar de averiguar lo que planeaba.**

 **Se acercó rápidamente a mí, en cuestión de segundos me llevaba en su hombro derecho.**

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Le grite histérica, pataleando y golpeando su espalda, su MUY fuerte espalda-¡Bájame ahora!-Le ordene mientras seguía pataleaba y golpeándolo.**

 **Aunque no podía verlo a la cara, sabía que se**

 **estaba muriendo de risa por la situación tan incómoda**

 **-Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…-Me dijo tratando de controlar su risa**

 **-¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!-Lo amenace**

 **-Entonces… No te soltare…-Me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto**

 **-No te lo vuelvo a decir suéltame Uchiha…-Le dije digamos que molesta me quedaba corto**

 **-Ya te dije que no…-Soltó una pequeña risita-Y luego si me haces algo…-Me dijo fingiendo temor, solo levante una de mis cejas al ver su estúpida escena tan poco creíble**

 **-Está bien… Al fin y al cabo te cansaras…-Deje de moverme, pero este volvió a caminar, trataba de ver que estaba haciendo pero no lo lograba, escuche que abría la puerta del auto, comencé a patalear de nuevo**

 **-¡Te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!-Seguía golpeándolo por la espalda**

 **-Y yo ya te dije que iras a la escuela, y no tendrás tu auto…-Me dijo ya algo serio**

 **No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo logro pero me metió en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto. Se metió para abrocharme el cinturón y que no pudiera escapar tan fácil, pero antes de que se quitara, mordí fuertemente su brazo.**

 **-¡Ahh!-Grito mientras se tocaba la zona mordida, me miro molesto y antes de cerrar la puerta, le puso el seguro de niños para que así no se pudiera abrirla.**

 **Puse mi mano en el cinturón de seguridad mientras se alejaba para rodear el auto lo desabroche para poder cruzarme al lado del piloto y poder bajar. Apenas abrí la puerta y ya estaba ahí, resignada regrese al lugar del copiloto...**

 **Condujo en silencio, en pequeños momentos volteaba a verme, más yo lo ignoraba olímpicamente mirando por la ventana.**

 **-Vengo por ti a las tres…-Me dijo algo serio cuándo se paró en la puerta del colegio**

 **-¿Que no quieres asegurarte de que entre al salón?-Le dije de mala gana pero bromeando al respecto**

 **-No me retes Sakura…-Me dijo levanto una de sus cejas-Porque saldrás perdiendo de todos modos y bien lo sabes**

 **Puse los ojos en blanco, y tome mi bolsa para bajar, trate de abrir la puerta pero al no poder hacerlo recordé que tenía el seguro para niños, así que solo habría por afuera.**

 **-Ya te abro… niña…-Soltó una pequeña risita y bajo para abrirme la puerta, me tendió la mano sabiendo que ni de broma la aceptaría**

 **-No es necesario que vengas…-Le dije seria pero aun molesta**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Me pregunto a pesar de que conocía demasiado bien la respuesta que le daría-¿Te molesta que te vean conmigo?…-Comenzó a caminar hacia mí una vez más**

 **-No… Tu presencia es lo que me molesta-Dije tratando de retroceder pero el auto rojo de Sasuke me lo impedía por completo**

 **-Entonces con más ganas aun… Vengo por ti a las tres…-Me dijo aún más cerca de mí**

 **Sonrió victorioso, me guiño un ojo y se alejó de mi para rodear nuevamente el auto y subir a este. Retuve mis ganas de ahorcarlo y camine hacia el edificio.**

 **-¡¿Quién era él y que fue eso?!-Me pregunto Ino asombrada, o mejor dicho boquiabierta, seguramente había visto todo**

 **-A… ¿A qué te refieres?…-Dije fingiendo no entender**

 **-¡Por dios frente! ¿Él es?-Adivinó-Ósea tienes a… ¡ÉL! En tu casa y ¡Lo quieres echar! Oficialmente tú estás ¡loca!-Me dijo caminando detrás de mí**

 **-¡Ino es detestable!-Le dije desesperada-¡Me quito el auto!-Abrí mi casillero para sacar mis libros**

 **-…Pero la forma en la que se te acerco frente…-Levanto una de sus delgadas y rubias cejas**

 **-¡Solo lo hace para molestarme!-Le conteste obvia**

 **-¿Valla así que tan urgido está el chico ese eh?-Se paró detrás de nosotras Temarí, al parecer todo el maldito colegio me había visto con Sasuke**

 **-Hay… ¿por qué no te largas?-Le dije ya algo fastidiada de ella, ya suficiente tenía con el coraje que me había hecho pasar Sasuke como para ahora soportarla a ella.**

 **-¡Ja!-Rio falsamente-¿Y cuánto le pagaste por que saliera contigo?-Soltó una sonrisa burlona**

 **-Yo no le pago nada y no salgo con él…-Le dije caminando hacia ella lentamente-…A ver no sé ni por qué te estoy dando explicaciones a una estúpida como tú-Dije cuando pensé lo que le había dicho**

 **-¿Y qué crees que a mí me interesa tu vida?-Me pregunto poniéndose su mano en la cintura**

 **-Pues eso parece… Porque no me dejas en paz-Me acerque a ella un poco más, con una mirada que si estas mataran, desde hace mucho tiempo que Temarí estaría cuatro metros bajo tierra.**

 **-No te tengo miedo…-Me dijo "segura" pero en sus ojos se notaba el terror que tenía por dentro de mí**

 **-Por favor tu miedo se huele a ¡Kilómetros! Querida-Le dijo Ino soltando una risa sarcástica**

 **-Ah…-Dijo molesta Temarí-¡Las dos son unas estúpidas! ¡Por qué no dejan de molestarme!-Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?-Dije sin entender, ahora se hacia la víctima**

 **-Señorita Haruno…-Escuche detrás de mí, era la voz de la directora, gire sobre mis talones para poder verlo de frente**

 **-¡Directora Tsunade! ¿Cómo ha estado?-Le dije sonriendo nerviosamente**

 **-¿Todo está en orden?-Me miraba seria**

 **-Claro que si…-Le dije segura de mí misma**

 **-¡¿En orden?!-Me grito Temarí-¡Anda sigan amenazándome!-Seguía haciéndose la víctima**

 **-Temarí… Realmente estas ¡Enferma!-Le dije sin importarme que me escuchara la directora**

 **-Señorita Haruno… A mi oficina ¡Ahora!-No se veía para nada contenta-¡Y ustedes dos a clases!-Les indico a Ino y a la loca de Temarí.**

 **-Pero…-Dije tratando de defenderme**

 **-¡A mi oficina dije señorita Haruno!-Me interrumpió señalando la dirección**

 **-Es que lo que paso es…-Me vuelve a interrumpir**

 **-¡Ahora!-Me grito**

 **Sin alguna otra opción camine, no sin antes fingir que iba a lanzármele encima a Temarí, acción que la asusto e inmediatamente retrocedió.**

 **-¡Señorita Haruno!-Volvió a llamarme la atención la directora al ver mi acción**

 **Solté una risita burlona y camine hacia la oficina de la directora.**

 **-¡Segundo día de clases y ya estas peleando señorita Haruno!-Me dijo la directora sentándose en el gran sillón giratorio**

 **-Sabe… Tengo mis razones-Le dije sentándome**

 **-No las quiero saber…-Me interrumpió-No te expulse del colegio porque tus notas son buenas-Me dijo mientras que de su escritorio sacaba una carpeta a punto de explotar, con mi nombre al frente-Pero tu conducta Sakura-Mire hacia el piso seria**

 **-¡Pero no me estoy portando mal en clases!-Me**

 **defendí aun mirando asía el suelo**

 **-¡Casi golpeas a esa chica!-Me dijo la directora**

 **-Mire si esa fuera mi intención hace un mes que ella estaría en el hospital-Soltó una pequeña risa-¡Ella es la que me provoca!-Le dije ya un poco más seria, cosa que era totalmente cierta**

 **-Solo una cosa te voy a decir… No quiero problemas-Me dijo señalándome con su dedo índice, solo asentí con la cabeza-A la primera… Llamare a tus padres-Me advirtió por última vez**

 **-¡No tendré problemas!-Le dije sonriendo-Al menos que ella…-Dije entre dientes**

 **-¡Haruno!-Me grito la directora**

 **-Si… Si… Si-Dije riendo mientras caminaba hacia la**

 **puerta**

 **-¡Hey!-Me llamo antes de salir**

 **-¿Qué pasa Tsunade-Sama?-Dije regresando la mirada asía ella, levanto sus cejas-¿Dígame directora?-Cante con ese fastidioso tono**

 **-Hoy estarás castigada…-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-¡Que! ¿Pero por qué?-Dije sorprendida**

 **-Iras a detención solo durante el descanso…-Me entrego una tabla donde puso mi nombre para que la encargada de detención firmara que si asistí**

 **-¡Y porque solo yo! ¡Temarí comenzó!-Reclame...**

 **-No las puedo poner juntas, ella se quedara después de clases-Sonreí victoriosa al escuchar eso**

 **Salí aliviada de la oficina de la directora, por un momento creí que me expulsaría, pero esas son las ventajas de llevarse bien con la directora.**

 **Después de pasar el descanso en detención, seguido de cuatro clases más. Finalmente toco el timbre de salida.**

* * *

 **Bueno me tengo que ir ya que mañana salgo para Monterrey temprano xC**

 **Voy a extrañar no poder actualizar ya que no podre llevarme mi equipo (Lap)**

 **Pero les juro que llegando del viaje de inmediato me pongo a actualizarlo y subirles los capítulos**

 **Los veo hasta el viernes X(**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Hola criaturas, lamento no poder haber subido el capitulo ayer, pero regrese de Monterrey muy inspirada**

 **Así que desde temprano me puse a escribirlo y bien... Aquí lo tienen**

 **Así que sin más distracciones**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo IV**

* * *

 **-¿Y qué te dijo?-Me pregunto Ino refiriéndose a la directora Tsunade**

 **-Dijo que si volvía a tener problemas llamaría a mis padres…-Reí-Aunque no creo que los encuentre-La risa de Ino se unió a la mía**

 **-Pero alguien más puede venir…-Me dijo mientras que con sus cejas me indicaba que volteara asía atrás de mí**

 **Mire sobre mí hombro y me encontré a Sasuke recargado sensualmente en el cofre del auto, tenía sus brazos cruzados, y unos obscuros lentes cubrían sus ojos, pero al ver la malvada sonrisa que formo en su rostro, podría jurar que me miraba.**

 **A pesar de eso no pude evitar mirarlo, traía sus audífonos puestos, portaba una camisa blanca, su saco que le quedaba magnifico, estaba hecho perfectamente para él, pero lo que mejor le lucia, eran esos pantalones negros ajustados perfectamente a sus bien torneadas piernas.**

 **Después de analizarlo por completo, regrese a mi conversación con Ino.**

 **-Lo siento Ino…-Dije seria-Ahora iremos caminando-Le dije y ella me miro sin entender-Ni loca me voy con él-Le explique y soltó una risita recordando lo que le había platicado, sobre mi lucha de en la mañana**

 **-Frente creo que deberías doblar un poco tu orgullo-Rio-Después de todo, pasaras mucho tiempo con él…Me dijo dándome pequeños golpes con su codo**

 **-Ja…, Ja…., Ja…, eso está por verse…-Le dije mientras comenzábamos a caminar de nuevo-No… Ino… ¡Vámonos por allá!-Le dije, o más bien le suplique, ya que no quería pasar por donde estaba el sensual de Sasuke parado**

 **-¡Pero caminaremos el doble!-Se quejó Ino**

 **-¡Ino!-Le suplique**

 **-¿Tienes miedo de que te cargue?-Soltó una carcajada Ino y alzando una ceja**

 **-Ino puerca…-La quería matar yo con mis propias manos-Claro que no le tengo miedo y no es eso…-Me defendí y era cierto o eso creía yo**

 **-¿Entonces Sakurita?-Me conocía bien, me estaba retando, sabía que si lo hacía por mi orgullo no podría evitar hacerlo**

 **-Hay olvídalo Ino puerca…-Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Sasuke**

 **Pase con Ino a lado mío, y solo escuche un chiflido**

 **-*Idiota*-Pensé, podría jurar que la enorme vena de mi frente estaba a punto de reventar por el coraje-Estúpido engreído-Las ganas de gritárselo en la cara eran infinitas.**

 **-Hey… Hey… Hey… ¿A dónde vas?-Escuche su voz detrás de nosotras, mire sobre mi hombro, Sasuke se había quitado uno de sus audífonos y nos miraba directamente**

 **-A la casa…-Le dije cuando volteé a verlo al 100%**

 **-Sube al auto…-Me indico o mejor dicho me ordeno haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza**

 **-No…-Le dije fría y volví a caminar asía al frente**

 **-Entonces no quieres tu auto de vuelta…-Escuche como agitaba las llaves**

 **Ino solo me miraba divertida tratando de no reírse. Sasuke rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto y seguía agitando las llaves. Me estaba tratando como un perro, uno al que le mandaban a traer su juguete. La oferta del auto era demasiado tentadora**

 **-Ven Ino…-Le dije caminando hacia el estúpido de Sasuke**

 **Sonrió victoriosamente cuando llegue a su lado, tendí mi mano para que me entregara mis llaves, las puso en mi mano, pero cuando estaba por tomarlas, las quito enseguida.**

 **-No tan rápido…-Rio estúpidamente-Sube al auto…-Me volvió a ordenar**

 **-Ino…-Le dije para que también subiera**

 **-No... Yo me iré caminando-Me dijo sonriente, disfrutaba dejarme sola en los momentos menos indicados**

 **-Sube no es problema nosotros te llevamos…-Le dijo Sasuke**

 **Ino sonrió pero se volvió a negar**

 **-Ino sube…-Le dije mirándola con cara de perrito**

 **Finalmente acepto y subió en la parte trasera del auto**

 **-¿Y tú eres?-Le pregunto Ino a Sasuke**

 **-*¡Como te adoro Ino puerca!*-Pensé feliz al escuchar a mi amiga preguntarle eso**

 **-¿Sakura no te ha hablado de mí?-Le pregunto mirándome yo solo solté una pequeña risa burlona**

 **-Ni que tan importante como para que hable de ti Uchiha…-Le dije sin voltear a verlo**

 **-Soy Sasuke Uchiha… Y soy el niñero de esta niña terca…-Rio-…De esta malcriada niña-Volvió a reír pero esta vez mirándome, la risa de Ino se unió a la de él.**

 **-Da vuelta aquí…-Le indique para que entrara a la calle donde vivía Ino**

 **-¡Gracias!-Dijo Ino mientras bajaba del auto**

 **-No es nada…-Le contesto Sasuke asiéndose el galán como siempre**

 **-Nos vemos mañana Ino-Me despedí, entro a su casa y él auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento**

 **-¿A dónde vamos?-Le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa**

 **-Te invitare a comer…-Me dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa y yo lo único que hice fue abrir los ojos como platos**

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?-Dije fríamente**

 **-De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…-Me dijo sonriendo una vez más y regreso la mirada al camino-Llegamos…-Me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida**

 **-Wow… Pero que espléndido-Le dije sarcásticamente**

 **-Lo siento…-Rio mientras bajaba del auto-Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…-Me dijo cuando llegue a su lado-Además como quiera te hubieras quejado… Como lo haces con todo desde que legue-Me dijo mientras caminábamos**

 **-Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…-Entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.**

 **-*Estúpido*-**

 **-¿Quieres algo?-Me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar**

 **-No tengo hambre…-Le dije mintiendo y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.**

 **Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Sasuke se alejaba**

 **-*Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…*- Me dije algo divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo y ser su novia.**

 **-¿Que tanto me ves?-Me dijo Sasuke asiendo que me saliera de mi mundo**

 **-¡Ja! ¡Ja!-Reí nerviosamente-¿Yo? ¿A ti? Ni en tus sueños Uchiha…-Le dije ya algo calmada**

 **-Acéptalo te vuelvo loca Sakura…-Me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el número de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos... mirándome fijamente**

 **-¡Quisieras Uchiha!-Le dije riendo**

 **-Entonces dime ¿Qué tanto me veías?…-Se recargo en la mesa sin quitarme la vista de enzima-¿O en que pensabas Sakurita?-Levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas**

 **-Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona-Obviamente mentí, ni de loca le decía lo que pensaba con respecto a él**

 **-Sabes…-Me dijo pensativo-Me agradas…-Rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía-Deberíamos llevarnos bien Sakurita….-Me dijo al fin quitándome la vista de enzima**

 **-No lo creo Uchiha…-Le dije orgullosa-Y deja de llamarme Sakurita**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Me pregunto riendo-Tu obedeces mis órdenes y yo no te digo nada… Sakurita-Esperaba mi respuesta y aún seguía llamando "SAKURITA"-Es más… Ten tus llaves-Las puso sobre la mesa-Solo llega a las tres a la casa, has tus tareas y yo no te molestare-Me acercaba aún más las llaves de mi auto**

 **-Aun así no me agradas…-Le dije y tome las llaves rápidamente.**

 **Él solo sonrió si emitir un solo sonido.**

 **Subimos a su auto, después de comer, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no quiera, él ordeno para mí. Pase la tarde haciendo mis trabajos del colegio, acabe cerca de las diez de la noche.**

 **A la mañana siguiente me levante como de costumbre, entre a la ducha para después elegir una blusa sin mangas roja y un pantalón negro con zapatos bajos, baje las escaleras y de repente escucho a Sasuke**

 **-¡Llega a las tres Sakurita!-Me dijo sabiendo que me molestaba que me llamara así**

 **-No te aseguro nada…-Dije entre dientes y salí de inmediato de ahí**

 **-¡Hey! ¡Hicimos un trato!-Escuche que me gritaba desde adentro, solo solté una pequeña risa y subí a mi auto…**

 **Lo encendí y me puse en camino al colegio**

 **-¡Tienes que aceptarlo! ¡Te encanta!-Me dijo Ino riéndose de mí**

 **-¿Qué?-Le pregunte asustada-¡Estas completamente loca Ino puerca!-Le dije asombrada**

 **-¡No la loca aquí eres tú frente!-Me dijo mientras tomaba los libros de su casillero-¡Tienes a ese hombre enfrente! ¡Te pregunta que si te gusta! ¡Y le dices que pensabas en cuanto lo odias!-Tomo su rubio cabello entre sus manos con desesperación**

 **-¡Ino!-Dije algo seria-Conozco a los chicos como él…-Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia el salón-Solo porque son atractivos se creen mejor que los demás y que pueden tener a cualquier chica en sus manos…-Dije mientras entrabamos al salón**

 **-Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?… Tal vez él es diferente y te mira diferente, ya sabes lo que dicen: No todos los hombres son iguales…Sakurita-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-¿Diferente?-Dije algo extrañada de su comentario.**

 **-Si… Cuando íbamos en el auto, y volteaba te miraba… Ah… No sé cómo explicártelo Sakura-Me dijo desesperada**

 **-¡Estas demente Ino puerca!-Le dije riendo**

 **Las clases como siempre pasaron rápido, excepto biología que como siempre tenía que soportar las miradas de Temarí, pero no eran sus miradas las que me incomodaban, si no que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, así que tenía que reprimir las ganas de pararme y gritarle en su cara lo que se merece. Toco la campana para salir.**

 **Después de dejar a Ino en su casa, me dirige a la mía, eran las tres con cinco cuando llegue a la casa, grite avisando que había llegado, pero solo estaban las del servicio, les pregunte por Sasuke y solo me dijeron que había salido.**

 **Después de comer, subí a mi habitación ya que tenía tarea de todas las asignaturas, así que debía comenzar lo antes posible si quería terminar temprano. Me cambie, me puso mi blusa preferida negra y un pequeño short, tome mi celular para ver la hora, nueve treinta de la noche, había pasado seis horas haciendo tarea, bueno seguramente menos, ya que me distraía haciendo dibujos en las páginas finales de las libretas, y además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho.**

 **Baje a la cocina, tenía sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa como ya era de costumbre, ya que no había señales de Sasuke.**

 **Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso**

 **-*¡Ah! ¡Porque los ponen hasta allá!*-Me dije molesta ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.**

 **Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.**

 **-¡Ah!-Me fue imposible no gritar**

 **-¿Te asuste Sakurita?-Era la voz de… Sasuke**

 **-No…-Dije nerviosa-Solo que me gusta gritar con terror…-Le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo ya que seguramente esta roja**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso**

 **-No-Le conteste seria**

 **-Entonces como quiera te ayudare…-Me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, sino un escalofrió, uno agradable.**

 **Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso.**

 **-Ten…-Me lo entrego**

 **-No necesitaba ayuda…-Le dije molesta**

 **-¡Hey!… Que dijimos de las peleas…-Susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho**

 **Yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.**

 **Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.**

 **Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…**

* * *

 **Espero que les allá gustado porque la verdad yo quede muy satisfecha con el resultado, bueno espero que mañana pueda subir capitulo ya que hoy me libre de "salir con la familia" por lo del viaje y mañana tengo que preparar todo una vez más para ir a la prepa x(**

 **Bueno criaturas, espero que tengan un excelente día**

 **Hasta mañana**


	5. Capitulo V

**Hola criaturas, la verdad ya ando medio norteada, ya ni se si es Sábado o Domingo xD... Sábado 20 de Agosto... Lo lamento**

 **Pero bueno aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo del día de hoy**

 **Sin más que decir...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo V**

* * *

 **Mientas que sus manos se encargaban de brindar delicadas caricias en mi cintura y espalda, inconscientemente subí mis manos, y las coloque detrás, de su cuello. Sin soltar el vaso, con una mano jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, el cuerpo de Sasuke me aprensaba contra la barra, lejos de sentir dolor alguno, solo me inundaba más éxtasis.**

 **Ladeaba aún más su rostro, al lado contrario que yo para darle mayor profundidad al alucinante beso. Sin previo aviso su carnoso miembro entro en mi boca, para recorrerla por completo. Nuestras anatomías se acoplaban perfectamente, parecían dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban exactamente.**

 **Nuestros pechos se expandían y contraían al ritmo de nuestras ahora aceleradas respiraciones, comenzó a jugar con el borde de mi blusa sin despegarse de mis labios, pero al sentir la tibia piel de sus manos en contacto con la delicada piel de mi espalda, desperté de la hipnosis en la cual sus labios me habían hecho caer, provocándome soltar de golpe el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos, causando un estruendoso sonido al chocar contra el piso.**

 **Sobresaltado Sasuke volteo para ver que había sido, al solo encontrarse con los cientos pedazos de cristal en el piso, volvió a girar para continuar en lo que estábamos, pero rápidamente me aleje. Me miraba extrañado como esperando respuesta por mi accionar.**

 **-Y… Yo… Yo…-Dije nerviosa, por más que trataba de formar una oración coherente me era imposible, así que opte por salir corriendo del lugar-*¡Pero qué hiciste Sakura!*-Me reproche en mi mente cuando llegue a mi habitación–*¡Apenas y lo conoces y ya te besaste con él!*-Me lance a la cama mientras que me regañaba a mí misma-Pero es que… ¡Dios! Sus labios… Sus ojos…-Me defendí con muy malos argumentos-*¡Eso no basta!*-Me volvió a gritar-Hay no ya hasta me estoy volviendo loca…-Susurre ya que un ahora eran demasiadas las voces que me gritaban que había hecho mal.**

 **No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la mitad de mi se arrepentía, ya que con eso había demostrado debilidad, pero el otro cincuenta por ciento no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo sucedido.**

 **Me desperté más temprano que de costumbre, no quería toparme con Sasuke para nada, así que rápido me duche y elegí lo primero que vi en mi closet, una clusa de manga larga negra y un saco verde, me arremangue la blusa a los codos y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro, faltaba media hora para el colegio, así que llame a Ino**

 **-Ino… En cinco minutos llego a tu casa…-Le dije algo apurada cuando contesto el teléfono**

 **-¿Por?-Me dijo sin entender nada**

 **-Tengo que contarte algo…-Le dije acelerada mientras caminaba hacia mi auto, lo encendí y salí de la casa a buscar a Ino**

 **Después de otros cinco minutos, Ino bajo ya lista y entro al auto**

 **-¿Y ahora que paso?-Me pregunto ya en el colegio**

 **-Ino…-Dije mientras tomaba mi rostro entre mis manos con desesperación**

 **-Sakura… Me estas asustando…-Dijo algo nerviosa-¿Qué hiciste?-Me pregunto, yo solo respire profundo**

 **-Yo… Yo…-Dije tartamudeando-Sasuke y yo nos besamos…-Solté finalmente tratando de abrir mi casillero**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-Grito entre sorprendida y emocionada**

 **-Ino… por favor-Dije al mirar cómo estaba y todos nos miraban**

 **-¡Te lo dije! ¡Ya sabía que tú y él terminarían en algo!-Me dijo feliz**

 **-¡No Ino! ¡No estamos en "algo"!-Le conteste seria**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Entonces qué paso?-Me pregunto sin entender nada**

 **-Él me beso y yo por una estúpida razón ¡lo seguí! La "cosa" iba a más y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ¡Me fui de ahí!-Le dije**

 **-Sabes que te quiero mucho frente… Pero eres una ¡Tonta!-Me dijo alterada**

 **-Pero…-Trate de defenderme**

 **-¡Pero nada!-Me interrumpió**

 **-Mira júrame que no sientes nada por él…-Me dijo mientras ponía frente a mí su dedo meñique**

 **-Ino…-Dije mirándola**

 **-Júralo… Y no te molesto más…-Me volvió a interrumpir**

 **-Está bien… No puedo jurarlo… Puede que sienta algo de atracción por él…-Me rendí**

 **-¡¿Y entonces por qué hiciste eso?!-Me volvió a preguntar desesperada-No te digo que avanzaran "demasiado" las cosas pero creo que dejarlo ahí solo no fue lo mejor que debiste haber hecho-Me dijo Ino algo seria**

 **-¡Lo sé!..-Le di la razón, ya que después de todo, la tenía-Pero es que apenas lo conozco-Me volví a defender**

 **-Sakura… No te estás casando con él…-Me dijo segura-Lo tienes todo el día en tu casa… ¿Por qué no simplemente tratas de conocerlo y lo dejas conocerte?-Me dijo Ino al llegar al salón de clases**

 **Era completamente cierto, la única razón por la que Sasuke y yo nos llevábamos de esa manera era porque yo no le permitía si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo. Tal vez no estaría tan mal bajar un poco la guardia y conocernos un poco.**

 **-¿Entonces Sakura?-Me pregunto Ino**

 **-Pues… No lo sé-Le dije insegura**

 **-¡Hay vamos Sakura! ¡Solo trata de conocerlo!-Me dijo emocionada-Harían una increíble pareja-Me dijo levantando sus cejas rápidamente, ambas dejamos escapar dos pequeñas risas**

 **Pase todo el día pensando en lo que había hablado con Ino, y lo sucedido con Sasuke. Ino tenía razón, salir huyendo no había sido mi más inteligente decisión, así que por primera vez Sakura Haruno dejaría de lado su orgullo.**

 **Esta tarde llegando a casa, hablaría con Sasuke**

 **-*No creo que llevarnos mejor nos haga daño*-Me dije**

 **Al fin toco el timbre que me liberaba de esta prisión, reí tontamente por mi pensamiento.**

 **Salimos y todo el camino a casa de Ino, platicamos sobre cosas de la escuela y otras cosas sin sentido. Entre risas llegamos.**

 **-¡Suerte frente!-Me dijo Ino antes de cerrar la puerta del auto. Ambas reímos y yo partí hacia mi casa.**

 **-¿Sasuke?-Pregunte apenas cruce la puerta, pero no había respuesta camine al living y no estaba-¿Sasuke?-Volví a preguntar cuándo entre a la sala.**

 **Pero me topé con una escena... algo incomoda.**

 **-¿Quién es esta?-Me dijo amargadamente la pelirroja desconocida, bueno… Para mí desconocida, ya que Sasuke parecía conocerla desde hace bastante tiempo, ya que la forma en la que… Se besaban me hacía pensar eso.**

 **-¿Esta?-Solté una hipócrita risa-No mi cielo… La que hace esa pregunta soy yo…-Cambie mi tono a uno completamente frio al igual que mi mirada-¿Quién es esta y que hace en mi casa Sasuke?-Me dirige a él**

 **-Ella es mi novia…-Me dijo serio, algo dentro de mí se retorció.**

 **Me sentí completamente estúpida, iba a doblar mi orgullo por un idiota que me beso aun teniendo novia, y que todavía tiene el descaro de ¡Traerla a MI casa! Contuve la ira y rabia que se estaba mesclando en mi interior.**

 **-Ah… Así que tú eres la malcriada a la que mi Sasuki tiene que cuidar…-Lo abrazo como para provocarme pero al contrario solo reí, aunque en mi interior se quebraba por completo por aquella escena**

 **-Sasuke tienes tres minutos para sacarla de aquí…-Dije mirándolo fría fijamente**

 **-Que crees que te tengo miedo…-Me dijo desafiante la pelirroja, pero Sasuke puso su brazo para evitar que se acercara a mí.**

 **-No lo creo…-Ahora me acerque yo**

 **-Lo sé…-Afirme-Te quedan dos minutos Uchiha…-Le dije mirándolo fijamente**

 **-¿Te llevo a tu casa?-Le susurro Sasuke, pero ella se negó**

 **-No te preocupes amor yo me voy…-Le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y después lo beso, aunque realmente parecía que quería comérselo**

 **-Un minuto…-Los interrumpí**

 **Ambos se separaron y Sasuke la llevo hasta la puerta, camine hacia la cocina, y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador, como si nada camine hacia las escaleras, pero Sasuke evito que pasara.**

 **-No tenías por qué tratarla así…-Me reclamo evidentemente molesto**

 **-…Y ella no tenía por qué hablarme así…-Le dije, podía jurar que si seguía hablando lloraría como niña pequeña, pero no tenía nada que reclamar ya que su noviecita era la que había comenzado.**

 **-Sakura… ¿Por qué no maduras?-Me dijo mirándome seriamente**

 **-¡Y tu porque no te largas!…-Le dije molesta, con un gran nudo en mi garganta**

 **-¿Eso es lo que más quieres?… Y solo por eso no lo hare…-Me dijo acercándose a mí**

 **-¡Ja! Y la inmadura y malcriada soy yo-Le dije sacándole la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras**

 **-¡Regresa ahora!…-Grito desde abajo**

 **Desde luego que lo ignore, subía a mi habitación pero sentí que Sasuke venia también subiendo las escaleras, debido a que subía de dos en dos, de inmediato me alcanzo. Me tomo del brazo y me acorralo contra la pared…**

 **-*No otra vez, no otra vez no por favor*-Le suplicaba dentro de mí**

* * *

 **Y ¿A quien no le gustaría tener un niñero como Sasuke?**

 **Yo sí *_*/**

 **Bueno criaturas... Lamento decirles que mañana no podre subir capitulo ya que tengo un compromiso... Sentimental, ya que cumpleaños una persona muy especial para mí... Mi Senpai *-***

 **Bueno, el capitulo ya más o menos lo tengo terminado, si tengo la mañana libre lo subiré lo más rápido que pueda, se los juro; Sino seria el lunes ya en la tarde ya que el lunes en la mañana entro a la prepa x(**

 **Bueno hasta mañana o sino hasta el lunes criaturas, que tengan un lindo y divertido fin de semana y una linda tarde y noche**

 **Los quiero**


	6. Capitulo VI

**He vuelto...**

 **Lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo el día de ayer, pero aquí lo tienen, apenas lo acabo de terminar, esta recien salido del horno xD**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo VI**

* * *

 **-Te hable… Así que obedéceme o te quedas sin auto de nuevo-Me dijo sujetando mis brazos a mis costados a la altura de mis hombros**

 **-Suéltame ahora…-Le dije sin mirarlo ya que sentía que si lo hacía saldrían las lágrimas**

 **-Yo te soltare cuando quiera-Me dijo victorioso**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha… Te lo advierto, suéltame ¡Ahora!-Le dije amenazante, la verdad no estaba como para soportarlo**

 **-Sabes ya me hartaste, tú amenazas demasiado y nunca haces nada…-Me dijo seguro de sí mismo**

 **-Ah… Con que no hago nada…-Lo mire fijamente**

 **Levante mi rodilla, y con esta comencé a rozar delicadamente su zona "sensible" provocando que Sasuke se estremeciera por completo. Mordió su labio inferior con deseo, después de apegar su torso al mío.**

 **Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca baje mi rodilla, pero rápidamente volví a subirla, solo que ahora con fuerza. Le di en su entrepierna, provocando que soltara un fuerte grito de dolor, mientras que se retorcía del dolor, aproveche para correr a mi habitación. Ya que Sasuke no estaría nada contento después de lo que le había hecho.**

 **Corrí lo más rápido por el pasillo, cada vez veía más cerca mi puerta, estaba por tomar la perilla cuando sentí que me tomaba de la cintura y me alzaba, me volvió a acorralar contra la pared solo que ahora con más fuerza, su rostro estaba a cinco escasos centímetros del mío, me miraba con furia.**

 **-No que no hacía nada…-Solté una pequeña risa burlona mientras forcejeaba con él para que me soltara, aunque era completamente imposible**

 **De un momento a otro los labios de Sasuke rosaban con intensidad los míos, me besaba con desesperación y lujuria. Bajo sus manos a mi cintura y me envolvió entre sus brazos, corrí mi rostro y lo empuje.**

 **-¡No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a besarme Sasuke!-Le dije después de darle una cachetada.**

 **Me miraba sin entender, mientras tocaba su roja mejilla, me di media vuelta para entra a mi habitación.**

 **-Hey…-Me tomo de la muñeca**

 **-Vuelve con tu "madura" novia Uchiha…-Le dije tirando mi brazo para que me soltara**

 **Entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro. Deje caer mi bolsa en el piso, sin importar lo que trajera. Me senté en la cama, me sentía tan mal, me sentía tan tonta por creer que tal vez Sasuke podía sentir algo por mí.**

 **–*Ahora si… Definitivamente se irá*-Me dije tratando de no llorar**

 **Era imposible, empezaron a caer las lágrimas por mis mejillas, no supe ni en qué momento me fui a la cama y me había quedado dormida.**

 **A la mañana siguiente me levante y aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de salir de mi habitación, me puse de pie, no le demostraría a Sasuke que me había puesto mal la situación de ayer. Después de tomar una ducha me vestí me puse un suéter blanco que me quedaba algo flojo y hacia que se me mirara mi piel blanca de mi hombro derecho, un short de mezclilla y una tenis, amarre mi cabello.**

 **Tome mi bolsa y seguido de un profundo suspiro, salí de mi habitación.**

 **Baje las escaleras rogando por dentro no topármelo, pero antes de salir de la casa me llamo**

 **-Sakura-Volteé y ahí estaba, vestía una playera negra ajustada y un pantalón igualmente ajustados**

 **-¿Si?-Le pregunte tratando de concentrarme**

 **-Llamo tu directora…-Me dijo seriamente**

 **-¿Y…?-Pregunte nerviosamente ya que no recordaba haber hecho algo malo**

 **-Buscaba a tus padres, quería hablar con ellos... Sobre un "asunto"-Al parecer él tampoco sabía de lo que se trataba**

 **-No… Pero no están, así que no importa, bueno ahora me voy que se me hace tarde…-Dije aceleradamente mientras salía de la casa**

 **-¡Hey no tan rápido!-Me dijo-Yo iré… Soy tu tutor… Así que sube a mi auto-Me dijo serio mientras salía de la casa**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Reclame-Yo iré en mi auto y tu ve en el tuyo…-Le dije caminando a mi auto.**

 **Abrí mi bolsa para sacar mis llaves, pero no las encontré**

 **-*¡Ayer las puse aquí*!-Me dije mientras las buscaba desesperada**

 **-¿Las buscabas?-Me dijo agitando mis llaves**

 **-¡Las tomaste de mi bolso!-Le reclame más que molesta**

 **-No me dejas otra alternativa…-Me dijo subiendo a su auto**

 **-Eres un…-Le grite pero cerró la puerta así que ni para que gritar**

 **Resignada subí al auto de Sasuke, solo porque quería saber qué era lo que quería la directora, si no me hubiera regresado a mi habitación. En todo el camino un más que incomodo silencio inundaba el auto.**

 **-Bájate aquí, iré a estacionar el auto…-Me dijo parándose en la puerta**

 **Baje del auto y a lo lejos vi a Ino… Camine hacia ella**

 **-¡¿Que paso?!-Me pregunto emocionada**

 **-Tiene novia…-Le dije seria sin dejar de caminar**

 **-¡¿Ya son novios?!-Me dijo sorprendida y feliz**

 **-No Ino…-Deje de caminar-Él tiene novia…-Le dije, abrió sus ojos como plato y solo porque su mandíbula estaba unida a su cráneo no cayó hasta el piso.**

 **-¿Y por qué te trajo?-Me pregunto sin entender**

 **-Porque la directora llamo, que tenía que hablar de un "asunto"-Le dije imitando la voz de Sasuke**

 **-Pero no has hecho nada malo…-Me dijo aun sin entender nada**

 **-Lo sé…-Hice una mueca-Fue lo primero que pensé…-Le dije-Así que tengo que hablar yo primero con la directora…-Le dije mientras volvíamos a caminar**

 **Íbamos por el pasillo que llevaba a la dirección, cuando vi a Sasuke adelante, así que comencé a correr para llegar primero y poder saber que era de lo que querían hablarle.**

 **Rápido lo rebase pero logro verme así que también comenzó a correr detrás de mí, llegue a la oficina y sin importar el llamado de la secretaria entre, al contrario de Sasuke que se detuvo. Ahora seguramente se aumentaría el regaño por correr en los pasillos, entrar a la oficina sin permiso e ignorar a la secretaria, reí en mi mente, ahora si valdría la pena el regaño.**

 **-¿Haruno?-Me pregunto sorprendida la directora**

 **-Si... Siento interrumpir… Pero necesito hablar con usted-Le dije ya que regañaba a un chico**

 **-Hablaremos más tarde…-Le dijo con voz seria al chico y este se puso de pie**

 **-Gracias…-Movió sus labios el chico feliz ya que por decirlo así, lo había salvado del castigo**

 **-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Me pregunto la directora-¿Vino tu tutor?-Me pregunto**

 **-Amm… Si… Pero aun no entiendo que hice…-Le dije**

 **-La madre de Temarí… Vino y dijo que los problemas entre su hija y tú… Siguen-Me explico**

 **-¿Qué?-Dije sin entender nada**

 **-Si… Que tú la sigues molestando-Me explico**

 **-¡Pero si yo no le he dicho nada!-Me defendí**

 **-Lo sé…-Me dijo-Pero la madre de Temarí me pidió que hablara con tus padres, pero como no están hablare con tu tutor… -Me volvió a explicar-Por eso llame ayer en la tarde…-Prosiguió**

 **-¡Pero de qué va a hablar con él si ni siquiera hice nada!-Volví a reclamar**

 **-Solo le explicare la situación… Para que él hable contigo y que no causes problemas…-Me dijo sonriente**

 **En eso sonó el teléfono, así que respondió con el típico "Diga" solo asentía seriamente, para finalizar con "Dile que pase"**

 **A los cinco segundos entro la secretaria seguida por Sasuke, la secretaria me mataba con su miraba acusadora antes de salir. Solté una pequeña risita y la directora negó con la cabeza tratando de no reír.**

 **-Bueno yo me voy…-Dije poniéndome de pie sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke**

 **-Hey no tan rápido señorita…-Me llamo la atención la directora**

 **-¿Y Ahora?-Pregunte con fastidio volviéndome a sentar en la silla**

 **-Correr por los pasillos…-Me dijo mientras sacaba una de las tablas para detención, y llenaba la hoja-Ignorar indicaciones de autoridades…-Reí al escuchar eso ya que no sabía que la secretaria tenía tanta "autoridad"-Y entrar a la oficina de la directora sin autorización…-Dijo terminando de apuntar en la tabla**

 **-¡Hey yo creí que nos llevábamos mejor!-Le dije riendo**

 **-Detención el sábado a las nueve de la mañana…-Me dijo mientras terminaba de firmar la hoja blanca-Aquí tienes…-Me entrego la tabla**

 **-Pero… ¿En sábado? ¿A las nueve?-Le dije con tono mi cara de tristeza más convincente**

 **-Lo siento… Son tres amonestaciones-Me dijo seria-No podrás desvelarte…-Soltó -Ahora sal por favor…-Me pidió señalando la puerta**

 **-No es justo…-Dije entre dientes mientras salía de la oficina**

 **Me quede detrás de la gran puerta de madera, voltee a ambos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me observara, ya que parecía desierto, debido a que todos estaban en clases, apegue mi oído para tratar de escuchar por la puerta. Pero era totalmente inútil. Ya que solo escuchaba murmuros de la directora y luego unos de Sasuke, después nuevamente del director, pero no lograba descifrar lo que hablaban, tapaba mi otro oído con mi mano, o cambiaba de posición en la puerta, pero era imposible.**

 **Me agache para tratar de escuchar por la pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la puerta y el piso, se escuchaban más claras las voces pero aun así era difícil, trataba de concentrarme cuando vi un par de zapatos negros, obviamente con dueño.. O más bien, dueña. Volteé y me topé con la secretaria, me miraba molesta mientras que sus manos estaban en su cintura. Le sonreí torpemente**

 **mientras me levantaba.**

 **-Eh… Yo… Solo-Dije nerviosa-Yo… ¡Perdí un arete!-Le**

 **dije mientras me volvía a agachar y fingía estar buscando un arete.**

 **-¿Solo uno?-Me pregunto incrédula**

 **-¿Ehh?…-Lleve mis manos a mis orejas y sentí que no traía aretes-¡Hay no! ¡Perdí ambos!-Mentí y me volví a poner de pie-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a clases…-Le dije pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.**

 **La directora y Sasuke me miraban extrañados mientras que la secretaria sonreía victoriosamente.**

 **-Yo… Si… Ya me iba…-Dije nerviosa mientras tomaba mi bolsa que estaba en el piso y salí disparada de ahí.**

 **Me dirige a mi casillero ya que me faltaban los libros de la clase.**

 **-Sabes… Yo creo que necesitas clases de control de ira…-Me asusto por completo ya que yo estaba segura de que el pasillo estaba vacío**

 **-No te metas en lo que no te importa Uchiha…-Le dije cerrando de un golpe mi casillero**

 **-Si me meto porque eres mi responsabilidad… Así que tu**

 **terapia será esta…-Sonrió victorioso-No te regresare el auto... No sales este fin de semana y dame tus tarjetas de crédito…-Me dijo mirándome fijamente...**

 **-¡Ja! ¡Ja!-Reí sarcásticamente, cuando mire la seriedad de su casa-N… No tengo tarjetas de crédito-Mentí si las tenía, pero lo que no tenía era la menor idea de cómo se enteró**

 **-Oh vamos Sakurita… Claro que si las tienes… O más bien tenías…-Me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando a que le diera la tarjeta**

 **-No te las daré Sasuke…-Le dije y comencé a caminar al salón**

 **-Dámelas Sakura…-Me tomo del brazo evitando mi huida**

 **-¡¿Porque?!-Alegue-Además tú dijiste que no me ibas a quitar el auto…-Le recordé nuestro "trato"**

 **-Y tú dijiste que no pelearías más conmigo… Y tú casi me dejas sin descendencia-Me dijo aun con su mano extendida**

 **-Eres un idiota…-Le dije haciendo una mueca, ahora más que molesta**

 **-Pues mira como este idiota te quito tu auto, dinero y permisos…-Me dijo mirándome con la misma furia con la que yo lo miraba a él**

 **Abrí mi bolsa y saque cuatro tarjetas y se las lance, pero increíblemente este atrapo las cuatro en el aire.**

 **Me di media vuelta y camine hacia el salón, las clases pasaron rápido, quería hablar con Ino pero tenía que esperar hasta el descanso, ya que tenía suficiente castigo por ahora.**

 **-¿Que paso?-Me pregunto ya cuando llegue a la mesa en la cafetería**

 **-Que la estúpida de Temarí dice que yo la sigo molestando…-Le dije aun enojada...**

 **-¡Pero!-Dijo sorprendida-Esa chica se está ganando que de verdad la "molestemos"-Solté una risa burlona, por el apoyo de mi amiga**

 **-Lo sé…-Le dije-Pero eso no es lo peor…-El enojo volvía a apoderarse de mi cuerpo-Después viene Sasuke y me quita mi auto, mis tarjetas de crédito y me dijo que este fin de semana no saldré…-Ino soltó una pequeña risa, la miraba extrañada ya que yo no le encontraba nada de gracia a esa situación**

 **-¿Y que lo obedecerás?-Me pregunto con un poco de maldad en su rostro**

 **-¡Pues no me queda de otra! ¡Me dejo sin auto y sin dinero!-Le dije resignada-¿Qué más puedo hacer?…-Suspire**

 **-Wow…-Dijo sorprendida-Hasta que Sakura Haruno se topa con pared-Volvió a reír, mientras que yo la fulminaba con la mirada**

 **-Sabes que…-Dije pensativa-Saca tu celular…-Le dije**

 **mientras yo igual sacaba el mío**

 **-¿Para qué?-Me pregunto extrañada**

 **-Tenemos muchos mensajes que enviar…-Le dije sonriendo malvadamente**

 **-¿Y qué le escribo y a quién?-Me pregunto sin entender**

 **-Fiesta en casa de Sakura Haruno-Le dije-Y envíalo a todos tus contactos…**

* * *

 **Valla que Sakura es un verdadero problema...**

 **Espero que les allá gustado...**

 **Bueno me voy, me voy... Ya que tengo mucha tarea que hacer**

 **Hasta mañana criaturas del señor**

 **Se portan bien y espero que tengas una excelente tarde y noche**


	7. Capitulo VII

**¡He regresado!**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, no había podido subir capitulo ya que no contaba con el Internet (es pocas palabras me lo robaba)**

 **Pero ya conseguí gracias a una buena persona que me ama demasiado**

 **Bien sin más que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo VII**

* * *

 **Comenzamos a enviar mensajes de texto a todos nuestros conocidos, podíamos ver como cada persona presente en la cafetería sacaba su celular, para automáticamente soltar una sonrisita.**

 **-¿Estás segura de esto?-Me pregunto Ino sonriente  
-Si…-Solté una carcajada-Explotara…-Le dije y la risa de Ino se unió a la mía**

 **Todo el colegio ya estaba enterado de la fiesta, sería el viernes en la noche, ósea mañana.  
-Y como compraras las cosas…-Por cosas se refería a alimentos y bebidas con alto nivel de alcohol.  
-No lo sé… Yo solo comprare comida…-Le dije ya que yo no ingería alcohol desde hace varios meses  
-Pero te quito tus tarjetas…-Me dijo sin entender  
-No todas…-Saque mi cartera de mi bolsa y saque una tarjeta de débito-Solo que no sé cuánto dinero tiene…-Le dije  
-Esperemos que lo suficiente-Rio Ino  
-¡Ino! ¡Tendrás que ayudarme!-Le dije en tono de súplica  
-¿Si con qué?-Me pregunto  
-Yo estoy castigada, ¿Podrías ir a comprar tú las cosas hoy?-Le pregunte  
-Claro…-Me contesto-Solo que es tarjeta de débito y necesitan tu firma…-Me recordó, era inútil. Tenía que ir yo.  
-¡Hay no!-Cubrí mis rostro con mis manos-Entonces ya veré que le invento…-Le dije no muy convencida.**

 **Las clases pasaron rápido, ya que además me distraía con los mensajes que me llegaban sobre la fiesta. Apenas toco el timbre y salimos.**

 **-Entonces nos vemos mañana…-Se despidió Ino ya que tenía que ir por unos libros y se iría más tarde a su casa  
-Hasta mañana…-Le dije subiendo rápidamente ambas cejas**

 **Salí y ahí estaba el auto de Sasuke, con su dueño recargado en un lado, como siempre llamando la atención**

 **-*Engreído*-Me dije molesta**

 **Camine hacia el auto, cuando estuve cerca Sasuke subió, abrí la puerta del copiloto, pero alguien me llamo**

 **-¡Sakura!-Era una varonil voz  
-¡Sasorí!-Dije cuando vi a uno de mis grandes amigos caminando hacia mí, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, ya que había salido de viaje con su familia  
-Como esta Sakura-Chan-Me dijo alzándome entre sus fuertes brazos**

 **Él era como un hermano para mí, mis padres lo adoran como él a ellos.**

 **-¡Hey no me vuelvas a abandonar!-Le reclame riendo mientras me bajaba**

 **Mientras me acomodaba el cabello pude ver a Sasuke de reojo, quien había bajado del auto y veía con detenimiento la escena.**

 **-Oye es cierto lo de…-Me dijo pero tape su boca con mi mano rápidamente, ya que sabía sobre que me iba a preguntar  
-Ven…-Le dije para que se agachara y poder susurrar algo en su oído-Si es cierto… El viernes en mi casa… Tengo mucho que contarte… Vez al tipo de allá…-Le dije señalando disimuladamente con mi mirada, él asintió levemente con la cabeza-Es mi niñero… Y lo detesto-Reímos los dos  
-Ni…-Estaba por repetir  
-Shh…-Lo volví a callar-Dile a Ino que te cuente la historia-Le dije  
-Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…-Me dijo tomándome de la cintura, acercándose lentamente  
-¿Sasorí? ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunte extrañada  
-Esta celoso…-Susurro mirándome con sus ojos color miel, que iban de mis ojos hacia donde estaba Sasuke  
-Claro que no…-Le dije riendo-Tiene novia… Y nos llevamos pésimo-Le susurre  
-Pues yo veo otra cosa en su rostro…-Me dijo seguro-Bueno entonces hermosa Sakura-Chan nos vemos mañana-Me acompaño al auto, le sonreí y me despedí con la mano.**

 **Cerró la puerta y me guiño un ojo, para después regresar a donde estaban todos.**

 **-¿Y quién es ese?-Me dijo con voz dura a medio camino Sasuke  
-No te interesa…-Le dije mirándolo para luego regresarla al exterior del auto  
-Tienes razón…-Lo vuelvo a observar-No me interesa-Me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino**

 **Desde que llegamos a la casa no hubo más plática y mucho menos pelea alguna, así que me quede tranquilamente dormida.**

 **A la mañana siguiente me levante por los insistentes golpes de Sasuke en la puerta, como todos los días, cepille mis dientes, entre a la ducha y me vestí.  
Llegue al colegio, ahora este día en especial paso aún más rápido que los demás, ya que tenía la preocupación de alcanzar a comprar las cosas para en la noche, además tenía que buscar que ponerme, arreglarme y sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta. Tenía que buscar una manera de sacarlo de la casa.**

 **Ahora en la salida no estaba Sasuke, así que camine hacia casa acompañada de Ino, quien me contaba que era lo que iba a usar en la noche. Después de pasar por su casa me dirige a la mía.  
-Señorita… El joven Uchiha le dejo una nota-Me informo una de las de limpieza mientras sacaba un pequeño papel doblado.  
-Gracias…-Le dije y se retiró**

 **Abrí el papel y pude ver con su pequeña letra: "Salí con Karin… pórtate bien, llegare en la noche"**

 **-¡Idiota! ¡A mí que me importa con quien estés!-Dije mientras hacía bolita el papel.**

 **Comencé a subir los escalones para ir a mi habitación, cuando al fin mi cerebro reacciono. La cosa se ponía mejor, Sasuke no estaría hasta noche, así que llegaría en plena fiesta, sonreí malvadamente mientras corría a mi habitación. Me cambie y busque por toda mi habitación, en todas mis bolsas y carteras. Ya que a veces dejaba efectivo en ellas.  
Traía mi tarjeta de débito y el efectivo que había encontrado. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, tenía hasta las seis para comprar todo y tenerlo aquí en la casa, así me daría tiempo de arreglarme.  
Baje corriendo las escaleras, pero cuando llegue a la puerta recordé que Sasuke tenía mis llaves.**

 **-¡Ahora ¿qué hago?!-Me pregunte esperando alguna respuesta pero era inútil, podía ir en taxi, pero no traía mucho efectivo, y no creo que acepten tarjeta.**

 **-*¡Sasorí!*-Pensé emocionada–*¡Mi salvación!*-Saque mi celular de la bolsa, busque en el directorio "Sasorí" esperando que siguiera siendo su celular  
-¿Si?-Contestaron del otro lado de la línea  
-¿Sasorí?-Pregunte  
-¿Sakura?-Me pregunto del otro lado, ahora si estaba seguro de que era él  
-¡Genial!-Dije emocionada-Sasorí… Necesito un gran favor…-Le dije en tono de súplica  
-Si… ¿Que necesitas?-Me pregunto amablemente  
-Es que necesito comprar unas cosas para esta noche… Y Sasuke me quito mi auto y solo traigo mi tarjeta y no me puedo ir en taxi e Ino no trae auto y...-Le dije aceleradamente  
-Hey… Hey… Tranquila-Me interrumpió riendo-En cinco minutos estoy en tu casa…-Me dijo  
-Gracias…-Le dije tratando de recuperar el aliento**

 **Colgamos y a los cinco minutos o menos ya estaba en la puerta de mi casa, subí a su auto**

 **-¡Enserio gracias! ¡Me salvaste!-Le dije  
-No es nada…-Rio mientras ponía en marcha el auto-¿Y tú "niñero"?-Rio por lo bajo  
-Hey no te rías…-Le golpe en el hombro-No está… Por qué crees que vengo aquí…-Le dije riendo  
-¿Qué? ¿No te deja salir?-Me pregunto serio  
-Si… Pero ahorita estoy castigada…-Le dije como si nada  
-¿Por?-Me preguntó  
-Por la estúpida de Temarí…-Le dije  
-Ahh… ¿Qué le hiciste?-Me pregunto riendo  
-Aun nada…-Le contesté, él sabía muy bien cómo nos llevábamos Temarí y yo  
-¿Y te dejo hacer la fiesta?-Me pregunto sorprendido  
-Mmm… Nop-Le dije-¡Es sorpresa!-Le dije riendo  
-¡No cambias Sakura!-Me dijo riendo-¿Que te hizo para ganarse tu odio?-Me pregunto estacionando el auto  
-Nada… Simplemente lo detesto-Le dije bajando del auto  
-Sabes que creo yo…-Me dijo después de ponerle la alarma al auto  
-¿Qué?-Le pregunte sin entender  
-Yo creo que te gusta…-Me dijo mirándome para leer mi rostro, pero yo solo solté una pequeña sonrisa  
-¡Estás loco!-Le dije  
-¡Vamos Sakura te conozco!-Me dijo entrando al supermercado  
-¡Pero me abandonaste mucho tiempo! ¡Así que pude haber cambiado! O más bien ¡Cambie!-Le dije apuntándolo con un dedo  
-Pues no te creo…-Me dijo tomándome por los hombros-Pero si tú lo dices, está bien-Me dijo soltándome**

 **Revise el crédito de la tarjeta, era suficiente, incluso compre cerveza y otras bebidas, era la ventaja de mi amigo de dieciocho años que más bien parece de veinte.  
Después de comprar todo me llevo a casa y me ayudo a bajar las cosas, o mejor dicho bajo todo.**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo poniendo todas las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina-Nos vemos en la noche Sakura...-Me dijo sonriente  
-Gracias…-Le dije una vez más antes de que saliera de la casa**

 **Eran las siete de la noche, me había distraído mucho con Sasorí, acomode todas las cosas por todo el comedor y la sala, y todas las bebidas las acomode en el pequeño bar de la sala, retire todo lo que se pudiera romper y, o maltratar.  
Mire mi celular y eran las nueve de la noche, tenía una hora para arreglarme, así que subí las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz, entre en la ducha sin siquiera dejar que el agua se templara, cosa de la cual obviamente me arrepentí al momento de meterme a bañar.  
Salí y busque en mi armario algo que ponerme, elegí un vestido negro con franjas blancas, deje mi cabello suelto y al momento de comenzarse a secar se empezaron a formar pequeños risos al finalizar mi cabello.  
Estaba terminando de maquillarme cuando escuche que tocaban el timbre. **

**-*¡Ino!*-Pensé feliz y corrí por las escaleras, cosa que tenía que dejar de hacer si no quería caerme.**

 **Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Ino**

 **-¡Wow!-Dijimos al mismo tiempo al vernos una a la otra, ambas reímos  
-¿Pues a quien esperas?-Me dijo riendo  
-Cállate que tu estas igual…-Le dije siguiendo su risa-Sabes… Sasorí vendrá-Le dije levantando mis cejas pícaramente  
-Hay Sakura eso ya fue hace mucho-Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado que no era precisamente del maquillaje  
-¡Vamos! ¡Yo sé que te sigue gustando!-Le dije riendo  
-¡Eres una tonta frente!-Me dijo riendo-¿Y Sasuke?-Me pregunto mientras entrabamos a la sala  
-No está…-Le respondí-Esta con la estúpida de su novia…-Le dije con ¿rabia? Al parecer  
-Lo bueno que no estás celosa…-Me dijo riendo  
-¡No lo estoy!-Me defendí-Solo que ella es igual de detestable… ¿Sabes? Son el uno para el otro-Le dije riendo...  
-Bueno iré a terminar de maquillarme y por mi celular, si llega alguien pues los dejas pasar…-Le ordene a Ino, ella asintió con la cabeza, apenas iba a la mitad de la escalera y escuche el timbre, reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de arreglarme. **

**Tarde menos de cinco minutos, tome mi celular y salí de mi habitación. La música ya podía escucharse, igual que una mescla de voces. Llegue a las escaleras, las cuales ya estaban inundadas de gente, baje con algo de dificultad, tratando de que no me empujaran. Entre saludos y unos que otros "halagos', llegue a la sala, estaba parada a mitad de la sala, trataba de encontrar a Ino, pero era imposible debido a la enorme cantidad de gente que estaba en la casa.**

 **-*Creo que explotar… Será poco, de cómo se pondrá Sasuke*-Me dije a mi misma al ver el montón de gente  
-¿A quién buscas?-Una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos**

* * *

 **Bien, ha sido todo por el día de hoy, no les prometo que todos los días ya que seria abusar de la gentileza de la persona que me ayuda (A seguir robando Internet) Pero de que subo, lo subo ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Bueno hasta luego criaturas**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, la semana pasada tuve ciertos problemas y no pude subir el capitulo, pero hoy subo dos capitulos**

 **Así que sin más que decir...**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo VIII**

* * *

 **-¿A quién buscas?-Una voz masculina me saco de mis pensamientos**

 **-He… Yo-Dije cuando volteé-A Sasorí…-Le conteste mientras que seguía buscándola entre la gente**

 **-Sakura déjame decirte que te van a matar…-Me dijo riendo**

 **-Cállate Sasorí… Y ayúdame a buscar a Ino…-Le dije ignorando su comentario**

 **-Solo digo… Pero bueno la buscare afuera-Me dijo para después darme la espalda y caminar con dirección a la puerta.**

 **Camine hacia el comedor y la encontré, platicaba con un grupo de chicas y chicos**

 **-¡Ino!-Le llame algo apartada, volteo y me sonrió para después caminar hacia mí-No creí que tantas personas vinieran…-Le dije con una mescla de emoción y terror**

 **-Si quieres podemos correrlos…-Me dijo acelerada**

 **-No, no, no-Le dije sonriente-Esto está más que perfecto-Sonreí perversamente**

 **-Bien frente…-Sonrió**

 **-Sabes… Ya llego Sasorí…-Le dije mirándola pícaramente**

 **-A si… No me importa…-Dijo fingiendo que nada pasaba**

 **-¡Hey! ¡Ya la encontré!-Era la voz de Sasorí**

 **-Si… Y yo también…-Le dije riendo**

 **-Hola…-Saludo a Sasorí Ino, esta le sonrió tímidamente**

 **-Bueno… Iré por algo de tomar…-Les dije excusándome para dejarlos solos**

 **-¡No te quiero ebria Sakura!-Me dijo Sasorí bromeando, ya que sabía que ya no tomaba**

 **-Sasorí…-Dije riendo**

 **-Si… Ya lo sé-Me dijo riendo-Pero que ni te pase por la mente hacerlo…-Me dijo riendo.**

 **La fiesta estaba increíble, todos parecían divertirse, ya que el piso de la sala, se convirtió en una pista de baile. Mire el reloj de mi celular eran las doce de la noche, y yo ya estaba rendida de tanto bailar.**

 **Camine hacia el bar de la sala y me senté en uno de las sillas de la barra.**

 **-¿Y tú quién eres?-Le pregunte al chico que estaba detrás del bar agitando un vaso metálico**

 **-Soy el barman…-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-Si ya me di cuenta…-Reí-¿Pero quién te trajo o cómo?-Le pregunte sin entender**

 **-Me invitaron a la fiesta…-Rio-Así que espero que no te moleste que este aquí…-Me dijo mirándome**

 **-Si… No hay problema-Le dije sonriente-A menos que quieras que te pague… Eso sí sería un problema…-Se unió a mis risas**

 **-No te preocupes, solo lo hago porque me gusta…-Me explico**

 **Volteé a mi derecha para tomar mi vaso, que contenía nada más y nada menos que jugo de manzana. Pero la barra estaba llena de vasos, así que tome el que creí que era mi vaso.**

 **-Ese no es…-Escuche que me dijo el chico, pero fue demasiado tarde, el líquido ya había pasado por mi garganta**

 **-Me lo dices algo tarde…-Le dije enseñándole el vaso vacío-Oye… ¿Pero qué es esto?-Le pregunte y él soltó una pequeña risa**

 **-A ver dámelo…-Me dijo tendiendo su mano esperando el vaso, así que se lo entregue**

 **-Es una piña colada…-Me dijo después de oler el vaso**

 **-¿Y tiene alcohol?-Le pregunte**

 **-¿Tu no bebes cierto?-Me pregunto riendo**

 **-Nop…-Le conteste risueña**

 **-Si… Si contiene alcohol-Me dijo entre risas**

 **-A ver… ¿Me das una?-Le dije haciendo un puchero**

 **-Este bien…-Me dijo para después de unos segundos entregarme un vaso con la deliciosa bebida.**

 **-Ahora quiero otro diferente…-Le dije-Pero que igual sepa bien…-Le dije dándole mi vaso**

 **-¿Segura?-Me dijo dudoso**

 **-Si… Por favor…-Le dije mirándolo tiernamente**

 **-Ultimo eh…-Me dijo riendo**

 **-¡Dale!-Le dije sonriente**

 **La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos llevaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Me lo entrego, y yo feliz lo recibí.**

 **-Ya vengo…-Me dijo mientras sacaba su celular de uno**

 **de los bolsillos de su pantalón-¿Si?-Respondió a este**

 **Tenía entre mis manos el pequeño vaso, le di un trago y este se vació. Automáticamente en mi rostro se formó un puchero, curvando mi labio inferior hacia afuera.**

 **Volteé hacia ambos lados, todos bailaban otros estaban tirados en los sillones besándose, lograba ver la misma situación en la escalera.**

 **-Si ya me gane el castigo… Que valga la pena-Pensé mientras me ponía de pie, pero todo comenzó a moverse, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para estabilizarme.**

 **Reí tontamente cuando logre controlarme, fui a tras del bar y tome dos botellas, aunque desconocía el contenido, eran demasiadas las botellas que había así que las elegí por los lindos colores, una era rosa claro y la otra amarilla igualmente claro…**

 *** Narra Sasuke***

 **-Ya me tengo que ir…-Les dije a mi hermano**

 **Había pasado toda la tarde con Karin, y de su casa me fui a la mía, quería platicar y además quería tomar algo de ropa. Era la una de la madrugada, así que tenía que regresar a casa con Sakura, quien tendría que levantarse en unas horas para ir a detención. Reí tontamente**

 **-*¡Esa mujer me va a volver loco!*-Pensé mientras tomaba mi chaqueta para salir de la casa.**

 **Me despedí y salí para subir a mi auto. Traía un par de playeras y pantalones, así que los puse en el lado del copiloto y partí hacia la casa de Sakura.**

 **Di vuelta para entrar a la calle pero estaba llena de autos, había autos sobre la acera y en los costados de la calle.**

 **Logre ver la casa desde lejos, todas las luces estaban encendidas**

 **-*¿Que hace despierta a la una de la madrugada?*-Pensé cuando vi la casa, conforme me acercaba, se escuchaba música-¡Que no sea lo que estoy pensando!-Rogué hablando solo-*Que no sea… Que no sea… Que no sea…*-Esa idea seguía vagando en mi mente conforme me acercaba a la casa, era perturbarte hacerlo con tal lentitud, pero no podía conducir más rápido debido a la gran cantidad de autos estacionados.**

 **Después de una eternidad llegue a la casa, estacione el auto, mi mente ya estaba consciente de lo que sucedía dentro de la casa, pero yo mismo quería hacerme el que no quería ver...**

 **Camine hacia la puerta y ya la intensidad de la música me avisaba que había una fiesta dentro. Suspire profundamente y entre**

 **-*¡Date por muerta Sakura!*-Me dije en mi interior**

 **Al ver la casa llena… O más bien ¡Inundada de gente! Que se encontraba por todas partes, las escaleras estaban abarrotadas por chicos y chicas, haciendo cosas que de preferencia deberían hacer en privado, o simplemente no hacerlo, entre empujones llegue a la sala, la cual igualmente estaba a reventar**

 **-*¡Es que no puede ser cierto!*-Me volví a decir a mí mismo**

 **Aun no lograba creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, seguí caminando y llegue al comedor, donde me encontré con una escena sorprendente.**

 **Sakura estaba sobre la mesa del comedor bailando provocativamente, junto con otra chica, la mesa estaba rodeada de tipos y una que otra chica...**

 **Me dirige rápidamente a donde estaba la música, y la desconecte y encendí las luces de la sala, ignorando los "Ahh" de todos volví al comedor.**

 **-Adiós… Bye… Retírate por favor-Comencé a correr a todos los que estaban en la mesa ya que Sakura a pesar de no haber música seguía bailando-¡Deja de verla y lárgate!-Le grite a un tipo que seguía ahí-¡Sakura baja ahora mismo de ahí!-Le grite tratando de controlar mi enojo.**

 **Sakura volteo y me vio, yo me esperaba un ¡Que estás haciendo Sasuke!**

 **Pensé que tal vez me digiera ¡Lárgate! O ¡Eres un idiota! Pero al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Me dijo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos, la atrape y con cuidado deje que sus pies tocaran el piso.**

 **-¿Tomaste cierto?-Le pregunte volteándola a ver, pero solo lograba ver su cabello ya que en sus cinco sentidos nunca me huye**

 **-Sasuke… Todo se mueve…-Me dijo volteando hacia mí, para después ocultar su rostro en mi cuello.**

 **De pronto todos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera y la casa en cuestión de segundos quedo vacía.**

 **-A ver, ven siéntate…-Le dije y la senté en una silla-¡No te muevas de aquí!-Salí para ver que sucedía y me encontré con dos policías.**

 **Hable con ellos y solo me dijeron que la música no estuviera tan alta, porque podía molestar a los vecinos.**

 **Regrese al comedor, Sakura seguía sentada, solo que recargada en la mesa**

 **-¡¿Es que tú estás loca Sakura?!-Le dije mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie, en eso un grupo de aproximadamente quince entro por la puerta del jardín, algo extrañado debido a que ya no había nadie.**

 **En ese grupo venia Ino y el tipo que había saludado a Sakura en la tarde.**

 **-¿Que paso?-Pregunto extrañada Ino viendo que Sakura me abrazaba**

 **-Eso mismo me pregunto yo…-Le conteste serio-¿Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera?-Les pregunte molesto, ya que se supone que eran amigos, o bueno el tipo ese no tengo idea.**

 **-¿Y que no se supone que a ti te pagan por cuidarla?-Me dijo el sujeto, solo mire con rabia, no podía decirle nada, ya que tenía razón.**

 **-Tienes razón…-Lo apoye, después de todo era cierto lo que yo decía**

 **-Vamos… Te llevo a tu casa-Le dijo a Ino el sujeto mientras caminaba hacia la puerta**

 **Tome a Sakura entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba.**

 **-Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño Sakura…-Le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta-Pero espera a mañana…-Le volví a decir cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.**

 **La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.**

 **-Que lindos ojos tienes…-Me dijo Sakura sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Sakura en ese estado**

 **-Ya… Duérmete-Le dije entre risas**

 **-No quiero…-Dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña**

 **-Claro que si quieres…-Le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano**

 **-No te vayas…-Me dijo con la misma voz**

 **-…Sí que bebiste-Le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Haruno era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama**

 **-Descansa que mañ…-Le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar**

 **Al momento de que hicieron contacto con los míos, me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...**

 **Lentamente se fue recostando, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.**

 **De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Sakura estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logro deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos encajaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que uno que otros escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono... Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón, volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.**

 **En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió**

 **-*¡¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?!*-Me reclamo una vocecita-*¡Esta ebria!*-Me volvió a decir-*Pero no puedo parar ahora ¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana*-Otra voz entro a la escena.**

 **Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenía al Sasuke bueno de un lado y al Sasuke malo del otro lado…**

* * *

 **Vaya que Sakura se ha metido en muchos problemas...**

 **La verdad si me gustaría que hubiera lemon o algo por el estilo, pero no encuentro el lugar (con lugar me refiero al momento) indica para que ambos se encuentren en esa situción**

 **Bueno ahora mismo subiré el siguiente capitulo, así que hasta al rato criaturas**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste mucho**

 **Sin más que agregar**

 **A leer**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo IX**

* * *

 **La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.**

 **Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído**

 **-Sakura-Le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja-Sakura no podemos hacer esto…-Le volví a susurrar nuevamente y le di una suave mordida**

 **-Shh…-Me callo sin siquiera abrir los ojos-Tu sigue… Si podemos Sasuke-Kun-Me tomo de la barbilla para que retomara el camino a su boca.**

 **-*¿Sasuke-Kun?*-Me dije a mismo**

 **Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, así que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba muy lentamente, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que encajaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre donde empezaban sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aún más a mi cuerpo.**

 **-Lo siento pero no podemos…-Era increíble la fuerza de voluntad en mí a estas alturas, no era mayor que mi excitación, pero no podía hacerlo. Seria… Abusar de ella.**

 **Abrió sus ojos y me miraba sin entender**

 **-Estas ebria…-Le dije mirándola y separándome de ella un poco-Y… Y Yo… Tengo no… Novia…-¡Dios! Pero cuanto me costaba decirle eso. Su mirada se volvió inexpresiva, no me decía absolutamente nada y era algo ¡Realmente molesto! Ya que no sabía si estaba molesta, o si no le afectaba en lo absoluto.**

 **-Discúlpame…-Le dije mientras delicadamente sacaba mis manos dejándola recostada en la cama, bese por última vez esos preciosos labios y salí de la habitación.**

 **-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!-Una voz en mi interior me grito.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Me desperté por el estúpido timbre del teléfono**

 **-*¿Que nadie puede contestar?*-Me pregunte molesta**

 **Sin salir de las sabanas estire mi brazo para responder el teléfono**

 **-¿Si?-Conteste**

 **-Haruno… Te recuerdo que tienes detención… Y ya tienes media hora de retraso-Era la voz de la directora Tsunade**

 **-Hay no…-Dije con fastidio**

 **-Tienes veinte minutos para llegar al colegio, si no tendrás doble castigo-Me dijo amenazantemente y seguido colgó el teléfono**

 **-¡Dios! ¡Mi cabeza!-Me dije mirando hacia el techo tomando entre mis manos mi cabeza, la cual sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría**

 **-*Pero que rayos hice ayer*…-Pensé al darme cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior, frote mis ojos.**

 **Me puse de pie pero unos horribles mareos me llegaron. Espere hasta estabilizarme para ir a mi closet y sacar ropa, mientras buscaba que me pondría, lo sucedido ayer invadía mi mente, reí tontamente al recordarme bailando sobre la mesa. Recordé al chico que la hacía de barman**

 **-Todo fue su culpa-Volví a reí tontamente**

 **Tome un pantalón entubado, una blusa amarilla y una sudadera verde. Me cambie y tome los lentes más grandes y obscuros que tenía. Me dirige al baño para poder peinarme. Me pare frente al espejo mientras que juntaba mi largo cabello para atarlo en una coleta.**

 **-*¿Qué es eso?*-Me pregunte cuando vi un… ¿Moretón? En mi cuello.**

 **Ladee mi cabeza para ver mi cuello del otro lado y logre ver otro…**

 **-¿Pero qué…?-Dije cuando los recuerdos volvieron a inundar mi memoria.-Estuve a punto de hacerlo con… Sasuke-Dije tapando mi rostro-¡Es un idiota! ¡Estaba ebria! ¡Cómo pudo hacerme eso!-Me pregunte indignada-¡Y además tiene novia!-Me sentía tan estúpida, y más porque no recordaba todo lo que había pasado, solo eran pequeñas escenas las que llegaban a mi cabeza.**

 **Saque mi maquillaje de mi bolsa para tratar de cubrir las marcas, pero era imposible, la marca rojiza aún se lograba ver.**

 **Me coloque las gafas para que no se vieran mis ojeras, tome mi bolso y salí de mi habitación.**

 **Baje las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, ya que hoy por ningún motivo quería encontrarme con Sasuke. Llegue al piso de abajo, estaba por salir, cuando escuche su voz.**

 **-¿Sakura?-Dijo en tono de pregunta**

 **Lo ignore rápidamente, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado salí, pero volvió a llamarme**

 **-Sakura…-Me di media vuelta para verlo-Quiero hablar contigo…-Me dijo**

 **-Sabes… Tengo detención, y ya voy tarde…-Le dije fríamente mientras salía**

 **-Entonces te llevo…-Me dijo caminando hacia donde yo estaba**

 **-No… No es necesario-Le dije pero ahora él fue el que me ignoro**

 **Subí al auto, en realidad si era necesario ya que ni de broma llegaría en veinte minutos si me iba caminando, y no estaba como para soportar doble castigo, ya que aún sentía que mi cabeza estaba por explotar.**

 **El ambiente en el auto era demasiado denso, gracias al incomodo silencio que había, normalmente íbamos peleando, pero ahora ninguno reclamaba absolutamente nada.**

 **Gire un poco mi cabeza, para poder verlo. Ya que gracias a mis lentes no se daría cuenta de que lo miraba. Su mirada no se despegaba del camino, y su rostro era totalmente neutro. Mire su cuello y tenía igual unas marcas en él. Solo que se notaban un poco más.**

 **-*Dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo, dime que no las hice yo*…-Rogué en mi interior mientras regresaba mi mirada hacia el frente.**

 **Se paró en la puerta del colegio y volteo a verme**

 **-De verdad necesito hablar…-Me dijo serio e insistiendo una vez más**

 **-Me iré caminando a la casa…-Le interrumpí y baje del auto**

 **Sinceramente no quería hablar con él, se había aprovechado del estado en el que estaba, y peor aún, teniendo novia, así que no hablaría con él para nada. Solo fingiría que nada había pasado o más bien que no recordaba nada.**

 **Mientras entraba, escuche el rechinar de las llantas del auto de Sasuke, se había molestado.**

 **Entre para dirigirme al aula de detención, en el camino me topaba con personas que me sonreían, me saludaban de lejos o me decían "Buena Fiesta". Sin ponerles mucha atención seguía caminando, hasta que me topé con alguien que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.**

 **-*Rayos*-Pensé mientras le dedicaba mi mejor sonrisa.**

 **-Sasorí…-Dijo imitando mi voz, ya que así lo había hecho cuando me dijo que no me quería ebria**

 **-Lo siento… Se me escapo de las manos…-Le dije con cara de cachorro abandonado**

 **-No… ¡Ese fue el problema!-Me dijo serio-El problema fue que la botella no se te escapo de las manos…-Alzo la voz**

 **-Hey… Hey tampoco me grites…-Le dije riendo**

 **-Y luego el idiota ese… Nos culpó a mí y a Ino-Me dijo algo molesto**

 **-¿Por qué?-Le dije sin entender**

 **-Nos dijo "Que no pudieron evitar que bebiera"-Me conto**

 **-*¿Se preocupó por mí?*-Me dije a mi misma-¿Y qué le dijiste?-Le pregunte reaccionando**

 **-¿Hey que es esto?-Me dijo mientras tocaba las marcas de mi cuello**

 **-No son nada…-Le dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios**

 **-Como que no son nada…-Me dijo mirándome-Estas no son marcas cualquieras…-Descubrió de que se trataba**

 **-Es alergia…-Mentí obviamente**

 **-Tengo tres años de conocerte Sakura y nunca te había dado una alergia…-Me cuestiono bastante seguro-¿Estuviste con Sasuke?-Me dijo ahora evidentemente molesto tomándome del brazo**

 **-¡Claro que no Sasorí!-Mentí nuevamente, ya que no le podía decir nada-*Si estuve con él… Pero de tan borracha que estaba no recuerdo nada*…-Escuche a una vocecita que decía dentro de mí**

 **-Dime la verdad Sakura Haruno, que ahorita mismo voy y lo busco…-Me conocía muy bien, no podía ponerme más nerviosa o se daría cuenta.**

 **-¡Que no Sasorí!-Le grite**

 **-¡Sakura estabas muy mal! ¡Ese idiota pudo avece aprovechado!-Me dijo tratando de controlar su enojo**

 **-¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Ya te lo dije!-Hice un movimiento para que dejara en libertad mi brazo-Tengo que irme…-Le dije mientras comenzaba a caminar.**

 **Entre a la aula de detención, todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.**

 **-Alguien tendrá doble castigo…-Reconocí esa chillante voz, volteé hacia donde estaba Temarí y la quería matar.**

 **-Tu tabla…-Me pidió el profesor que nos cuidaba**

 **-Aquí esta…-Le dije cuando llegue al escritorio**

 **-Siéntate allá…-Me dijo indicando el lugar entre un sujeto desconocido para mí y Temarí.**

 **-Sabe… Preferiría sentarme aquí…-Le indique un lugar de los de adelante**

 **-No recuerdo haberte preguntado donde…-Me contesto sin siquiera despegar los ojos del periódico.**

 **Temarí soltó una estúpida y ruidosa risa**

 **-Tranquila Sakura… Respira, respira-Una voz en mi interior trataba de tranquilizarme.**

 **Camine hacia el asiento, puse mi bolsa en mis piernas y me cruce de brazos mirando hacia el frente.**

 **-¿Si?-Escuché un susurro de Temarí, lo suficientemente audible para mí-Mm… ¿Una bailarina?-Rio-Pues no lo sé… Conozco a una, que seguro si le das algo de dinero hasta la ropa se quita…-Soltó una risa burlona, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a mí-Si… Y tiene una amiga rubia, que seguro también lo hace…-Bien ahora si me quedaba claro que se refería a mí y ya me había sacado de mis casillas, tome mi bolsa y la puse en la mesa, para ponerme de pie.**

 **-Si tienes algo que decir, dímelo directamente…-Le dije parándome frente a ella, provocando que todos voltearan a ver**

 **-Yo nunca mencione tu nombre… Pero si el saco te queda-Se puso de pie**

 **-No sé si te das cuenta de lo hueca y estúpida que eres…-Le dije dándome la vuelta para sentarme, ya que no valía la pena partirle la cara ahorita.**

 **-¡Siéntense ya!-Nos gritó el profesor**

 **-¡Pero tan siquiera no soy una zorra como tú!-Dijo en un susurro, pero por desgracia para ella, lo escuche.**

 **-Mira ya me estas hartando…-Le dije poniéndome de nuevo frente a ella.**

 **-¡Siéntense!-Volvió a interrumpir el profesor...**

 **-No te tengo miedo…-Me dijo empujándome**

 **-Nunca… Pero nunca debiste de haber hecho eso-Dije ahora si enojada**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-¿Si?-Respondí el teléfono de la casa de los Haruno**

 **-¿Sasuke Uchiha?-Pregunto, era la voz de una mujer que venia del otro lado de la línea**

 **-Si…-Conteste**

 **-Hablo del colegio como estoy enterrada usted es el tutor de la señorita Sakura Haruno… Y debo de informarle que hubo un problema y necesitamos que venga-Me informo seriamente**

 **-¿E… ella está bien?-Pregunte algo nervioso**

 **-Si… Pero necesitamos que venga de inmediato para acá-Finalizo la llamada**

 **-¿Y ahora qué hiciste Sakura?-Dije mientras tomaba mis llaves y mi chaqueta para ir al colegio.**

 **Subí al auto y en un par de minutos ya lo estaba estacionado en el frente del instituto.**

 **Entre al campus, había mucha gente, algunos entrenaban y otros simplemente platicaban, antes de entrar al edificio, me encontré al tal "Sasorí" ese. Ambos nos aniquilamos con la mirada, para luego cada uno seguir a su destino**

 **-*Imbécil*-Dije en mi mente, aunque las ganas de gritárselo en la cara no me faltaban.**

 **-Soy Sasuke Uchiha…-Le informe a la secretaria de la directora**

 **-Ah… Pase la directora lo está esperando-Me dijo mientras me permitía pasar a la oficina**

 **Camine detrás de ella hasta que llegamos a la puerta, dio dos golpes y abrió la puerta.**

 **Reconocí a Sakura que estaba sentada, pero solo la veía de espaldas.**

 **-Pase…-Me indico la directora**

 **Entre y me senté en el sillón que estaba a un lado de Sakura volteé a verla y traía un enorme rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.**

 **-… ¿Pero qué paso?-Pregunte cuando la vi, ella ni siquiera volteo a verme...**

* * *

 **Bien, esto ha sido todo por el día de hoy, espero que el próximo miércoles pueda subir el siguiente capitulo**

 **Ahorra si me les voy xD**

 **Hasta pronto criaturas y espero que tengan un buen día**


	10. Capitulo X

**Lamento mucho la demora, me han encargado un montón de tarea y no había podido actualizar la historia, pero ya lo hice, espero no defraudarlos :(**

 **Hoy subire 2 capitulos seguidos ya que no se si pueda subir la otra semana ya que la persona que me ayudaba... Bueno tuvimos problemas y bueno...**

 **Sin mas distracciones...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo X**

* * *

 ***Narra Sakura*  
**

 **-Sakura y Temarí…-Comenzó a hablar la directora-Decidieron arreglar sus problemas vulgarmente…-Le conto mientras yo solo miraba hacia el piso-El profesor que las cuidaba, me comenta que fue Temarí la que comenzó el problema-Sonreí victoriosa en mi interior-Pero aun así, Sakura le siguió la corriente, y creo que de eso ya habíamos hablado ¿O me equivoco Sakura?-Me pregunto mirándome yo solo negué con la cabeza-Así que ambas serán suspendidas por dos semanas….-Volteé a verla sorprendida-Y si al regresar vuelven a causar problemas ambas serán expulsadas de la institución-Dijo seriamente la director**

 **-¿Pero en vez de suspensión, no se le podría aplicar otro castigo? Perderá muchas clases-Le dijo Sasuke mirándome**

 **-Lo siento, pero ya he hablado muchas veces con ella, incluso estaba condicionada, ¡Si debería expulsarla! Pero no lo estoy haciendo, así que esta es su última oportunidad…-Le dijo a Sasuke, para después mirarme a mí.**

 **-Está bien…-Acepto Sasuke**

 **-Creo que el castigo no es nada, a lo que realmente debería hacer…-Me dijo y asentí con la cabeza.**

 **Ambos nos pusimos de pie para salir de la oficina, pero antes de salir la directora me llamo.**

 **-Sakura… ¿Estás segura de que no quieres entrar al equipo de lucha?-Solté una pequeña sonrisa que se unió a la de Sasuke**

 **-No… De nuevo gracias…-Le dije entre risas**

 **Salimos de la oficina, Sasuke permanecía callado mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, hasta que se dignó a hablar.**

 **-Es que ya no sé qué hacer…-Me dijo riendo nerviosamente-Te quite el auto y el dinero…-Enumero con sus dedos-Y aun así sigues causando problemas Sakurita…**

 **-Ella inicio…-Me defendí**

 **-Pero pudiste evitarlo… Mira cómo te dejo…-Me toco mi mejilla**

 **-¡Auch!...-Me queje-Hubieras visto como quedo ella…-Le dije seriamente mientras corría mi rostro y dejara de tocarme**

 **Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la salida del edificio, y antes de llegar a la salida del campus, escuche que gritaban mi nombre, volteé y era Sasorí el que corría detrás de nosotros, venía con su traje de americano, seguramente se había salido del entrenamiento. Me detuve, pero Sasuke solo hizo una cara de fastidio al verlo y siguió caminando**

 **-Quiero hablar contigo…-Me dijo mientras trataba de recuperar todo el oxígeno perdido al correr**

 **-Si es sobre eso… Ya te dije la verdad-Le dije recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas**

 **-No… Platiquemos bien…-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-Esta bien…-Acepte-Solo que seguramente estoy castigada, así que ve a mi casa…-Le dije**

 **-¿Castigada?-Dijo sin entender**

 **-Si… Estoy suspendida dos semanas…-Solté una pequeña risa**

 **-¿Temarí eh?-Me dijo al ver mi mejilla**

 **-Si…-Volvió sonreí-Al fin le di lo que se merecía…**

 **-Entonces acabo el entrenamiento y voy a tu casa ¿Sí?-Me dijo sonriente**

 **-Perfecto…-Me despedí y camine hacia el auto de Sasuke**

 **-Creo que está más que claro que estas castigada ¿No?-Me dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino-No saldrás desde ahorita, hasta que lleguen tus padres…-Me dijo pensativo-No celular… No llamadas, a menos que sea importante…-No reclame nada, en realidad no tenía ganas de pelear ahora con él.**

 **-¡Pero que le paso señorita!-Me dijo una de las de limpieza**

 **-No pasó nada…-Le dije riendo-Solo un pequeño problema…-Deje mi bolso en la mesa.**

 **La casa ya estaba completamente limpia, me senté a un lado de la barra de la cocina y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos.**

 **-Eso pasa cuando bebes en exceso…-Escuche la voz de Sasuke-Ten… Tómatelas-Me dijo mientras a un lado de mi dejaba un par de aspirinas.**

 **Las tome y me puse de pie por un vaso de agua.**

 **-Joven…-Le dijo a Sasuke una de las trabajadoras-Necesitamos estas cosas…-Le entrego una lista cuyo contenido desconocía.**

 **-Está bien… Ya mismo iré a comprarlo-Le dijo saliendo de la cocina, pero se detuvo-Que Sakura no tome el teléfono y que mucho menos salga…-Les dijo a todas, yo solo solté una risa-Tu celular…-Me dijo tendiendo su mano**

 **-Ten…-Le entregue toda la bolsa para después ponerme de pie y subir las escaleras.**

 **Entre a mi habitación, quite mi suéter y lo lance en la cama, para luego dirigirme al baño, después de deshacerme de toda mi ropa y que el agua tuviera una buena temperatura, entre. Después de un buen rato salí, el dolor de cabeza iba disminuyendo**

 **–*¡No volveré a tomar nunca!*-Pensé segura.**

 **Elegí algo ligero, un pequeño short de licra color verde y una blusa algo holgada color negra, ya que estaría castigada por mucho tiempo. Estaba por recostarme cuando tocaron a mi puerta, me puse de pie y abrí.**

 **-Señorita… El joven Sasorí esta abajo…-Me informo unas de las trabajadoras**

 **-Gracias, dile que ahorita bajo-Le dije mientras ponía mis pantuflas.**

 **Baje las escaleras, y lo encontré sentado en la sala, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca con uno pantalón de mezclilla.**

 **-Hey…-Me dijo sonriente cuando me vio**

 **-Hey… Hola-Le dije igualmente mientras me sentaba a un lado de él**

 **-Me dijeron que estabas castigada…-Soltó una ruidosa risa...**

 **-Así es…-Le dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y seguido de un suspiro**

 **-Mira cómo te dejo la mejilla…-Trato de tocar el enorme rasguño**

 **-Hey no toques…-Le dije quitándome-Me arde…-Reí**

 **-¿Y qué le hiciste?-Me pregunto curioso**

 **-Pues, solo te diré que me querían para el equipo de lucha…-Ambos reímos**

 **-¡Estás loca Haruno!-Me dijo despeinando mi cabello**

 **-Sabes que yo no soy así… Pero ella me saco de mis casillas-Me defendí**

 **-Te creo… Te creo…-Me abrazo**

 **-¿Y Sasuke?-Pregunto con cara de desagrado y mirando así todos lados**

 **-Salió a comprar unas cosas que hacían falta…-Le dije mientras jugaba con los dedos de su mano.**

 **-No me agrada en lo absoluto…-Me dijo sincero**

 **-Tú a mí tampoco me agradas…-Brome**

 **-¿Ah no?-Pregunto haciéndose el ofendido**

 **-No…-Sonreí**

 **-¿Segura Sakura?...-Puso sus manos en mis costillas para comenzar a hacerme cosquillas**

 **-N… No… Para… Para… Por… Por fav… Por favor-Apenas podía hablar ya que sentía que me ahogaba, me recosté en el sillón para tratar de liberarme.**

 **Las cosquillas cesaron, cuando note que me miraba con detenimiento el cuello**

 **-Confía en mi Sakura… Y dime… Eso no es alergia-Me dijo mirándome fijamente ahora a los ojos, me puse de pie de inmediato**

 **-Creí que no íbamos a hablar de esto…-Le dije suspirando ya algo molesta**

 **-¡Es que porque no me dices!-Me dijo desesperado-¡Antes de irme no los tenías!-Me dijo algo serio**

 **-Es que nada… ¡Entiéndeme! Es alergia, algo me pico, que se yo…-Le dije acelerada**

 **-¡Dímelo Sakura! ¿Se aprovechó de ti?-Me pregunto mirándome fijamente**

* * *

 **Valla que la cosa se esta poniendo buena...**

 **Tal vez haga un final inesperado o tal vez no, aun no estoy muy segura así que en verdad estén muy al pendientes ya que aun no es muy seguro**

 **Bueno dejen me actualizar el siguiente capitulo y lo subiré tan rápido como lo termine**


	11. Capitulo XI

**He vuelto, lamento no subirlo muy rapido ya que me encuentro en un cyber y bueno, la inspiracion no llega habiendo tanta gente a tu alrederor...**

 **Pero bien aqui se los dejo para que me digan que tal**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XI**

* * *

 **-¡Ya te dije que no Sasorí!-Dije ya harta de la misma pregunta**

 **Sasorí se puso de pie, me acorralo asía la pared, como alguna vez lo había hecho Sasuke.**

 **-Sakura…-Me dijo Sasorí aún más cerca**

 **De la nada escuche que la puerta de la entrada se abría, era Sasuke.**

 **-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Dijo Sasuke, notablemente molesto**

 **-Nada que a ti te importo-Le contesto Sasorí igual de molesto por su presencia**

 **-Sera mejor que te vayas Sasorí-Le dije en tono de súplica**

 **-No me iré, no sé qué más te vaya a volver a hacer este estúpido-Dijo mirando a Sasuke**

 **-¡Dijo que te vayas!-Le contesto Sasuke-Así que es mejor que te retires-Volvió a decir más molesto**

 **Sasorí se volvía a dirigía así mí, de la nada Sasuke estaba atrás de él, lo aparto de mí con mucha fuerza, Sasorí al ver la violencia en los ojos de Sasuke lo golpeo en la cara, este hizo que su labio sangrara, Sasuke parado aun al frente mío me miro, luego volvió con Sasorí, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acorralo contra la pared, empezó a golpearlo en el estómago**

 **-¡Ya suéltalo Sasuke!-Grite desesperada**

 **Sasuke al escuchar mi suplica lo dejo de golpear, Sasorí cayó al suelo. Me iba a cercar para ayudarlo pero Sasuke con su brazo me lo evito**

 **-¿Ahora te iras?-Dijo Sasuke frio**

 **-Bien…-Dijo finalmente Sasorí mirándome, tomo sus cosas y se fue**

 **Yo al mirar que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista encima a Sasorí, decidí salir de ahí inmediatamente.**

 **-¿Qué hacia él aquí?-Me detuvo la voz de Sasuke aun fría, ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba por irme**

 **-Nada… Si me disculpas iré a mi habitación-Dije siguiendo mi camino**

 **-¡Hey no hemos terminado!-Decía mientras caminaba detrás de mí**

 **-Sabes no estoy de humor…-Le dije con fastidio**

 **-Es algo que a mí no me interesa…Tú nunca estas de humor Sakura-Me dijo ya algo molesto-Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…-Me dijo alcanzándome y poniéndose enfrente de mí, evitando que siguiera caminando**

 **-Hay Sasuke… Ya no hay nada que me puedas quitar… ¡No tengo auto, dinero, celular y ni siquiera escuela!-Le dije sacándole la vuelta**

 **-Tampoco televisión…-Me dijo siguiéndome**

 **-Está bien…-Tome la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación**

 **-Y de aquí a que me valla, no quiero a ese idiota aquí…-Se refería a Sasorí**

 **-¿Qué?-Le dije mientras volteaba a verlo**

 **-Como escuchaste Sakura…**

 **-Ni siquiera mis padres me prohíben verlo cuando me castigan-Le dije molesta, Sasorí para mí era como un hermano y después de lo sucedido necesitaba hablar con él.**

 **-Pero ahora yo estoy a cargo y él no me agrada… Así que mientras sigo yo a cargo de ti, no lo quiero que pise el mismo suelo que yo-Dijo obviamente molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien si porque nos encontró en una situación un poco incomoda o porque estaba… Celoso**

 **-Alguien esta celoso…Sasuke tiene celos… Celos-Comencé a cantar con una tonta tonada, él solo reía fastidiado**

 **-Si claro…-Dijo sarcástico**

 **-…Tiene celos Sasuke-Kun… Y se molesta porque tiene celos…-No podía parar de reír por mi improvisada canción**

 **-Basta Sakura…-Me dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras nuevamente**

 **-…Muy molesto, alguien me quiere pero no puede, porque tiene celos, celos, celos-Seguía cantando y riendo**

 **-¡Ya basta!-Me grito desesperado mientras que fugazmente me acorralaba contra la pared**

 **-Alguien está asustada…-Comenzó a cantar, mientras seguía acercando su anatomía a la mía.**

 **-No tanto como los celos que sientes Sasuke-Kun…-Seguía cantando mientras que él ponía sus brazos a mis costados, apoyándolos contra la pared.**

 **-¿Celos?-Pregunto levantando una de sus cejas**

 **-Si… Acéptalo te deshaces por dentro…-Solté una burlona risa**

 **-Te equivocas…-Su respiración se mesclaba con la mía-Yo tengo una hermosa novia, cero problemática-Podía sentir como su aliento acariciaba mis labios.**

 **Subí mis manos por su cuello, delicadamente para formar un abrazo, su mirada iba de mis ojos a mis labios. Su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, más yo mantenía una tranquilidad increíble. Ladee mi cabeza para acoplar nuestros labios. Cerró los ojos, esperando a que mis labios aprisionaran los suyos.**

 **-Entonces por qué no te vas con ella…-Susurre en sus labios para después ágilmente escaparme.**

 **Me encerré en mi habitación, no sin antes ponerle candado a la puerta. Me acosté en mi cama mirando al techo.**

 **-¡Ahh! Ya me aburrí-Dije después de unos minutos.**

 **Eran las dos de la tarde, no tenía música, ni televisión y no podía hablar por teléfono.**

 **Me puse de pie y salí hacia la sala, tome el control de la televisión y la encendí, para después acostarme en un sillón. Cambiaba rápidamente los canales hasta que por fin encontré una película que logro captar mi atención.**

 **-Sakurita abre la puerta…-Me indico Sasuke desde la cocina cuando se escuchó el timbre**

 **-Yo no espero a nadie-Dije apuradamente**

 **-¡Hey que haces viendo la televisión! ¡Estas cas-ti-ga-da!-Me reclamo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.**

 **Abrió la puerta y seguido escuche un**

 **-Hola…-**

 **-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto Sasuke sorprendido**

 **-¿Que no te alegra ver a tu novia?-Le contesto la dueña del "hola" ósea… Karin**

 **-Si… Pero te dije que aquí no-Lograba escuchar toda la conversación**

 **-¿Hey que te paso en el labio?-Le pregunto**

 **-No es nada…-Le dijo cortante**

 **-Es que no se… Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar algo o a mi casa-Dijo con su aguda y molesta voz-¡Anda! Deja a la estúpida esa…-Estaba por ponerme de pie y hacerle lo mismo que a Temarí, pero me tranquilicé**

 **-*¡No Sakura! ¡Dos peleas en un día, no!*-Me dije, además si lo hacía, seguramente Sasuke no se iría y arruinaría mi plan.**

 **Seguí como si no hubiera escuchado nada y miraba con atención la película.**

 **-Sakura voy a salir, ¡Pórtate bien!-Me dijo parado detrás de mí, mientras se ponía su chaqueta.**

 **No le respondí, solo espere a que saliera de la casa para correr escaleras arriba y cambiarme de ropa, lo hice lo más raído que pude, un pantalón entubado, una blusa de tirantes color rojiza, tome la bolsa, pero no tenía sentido llevarla, no traía absolutamente nada, así que la deje.**

 **Sin hacer ruido salí de la casa, tenía que hablar con Sasorí.**

 **Su casa no quedaba muy lejos, solo haría unos cuantos minutos de camino, y para regresar le diría que me trajera o le quitaría dinero para un taxi. Tenía suficiente tiempo, seguramente Sasuke llegaría hasta tarde y más si no llevaba su auto.**

 **-¡Sakura pero mira que linda estas!-Me dijo la madre de Sasorí cuando me vio, sonreí sonrojada y salude**

 **-Buscas a Sasorí ¿Cierto?-Me pregunto sonriente-¡Pero pasa Sakura!-Me dijo amablemente**

 **Después de unos minutos vi que venía bajando las escaleras, me miro extrañado**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-Me pregunto serio**

 **-Sasuke salió y vine…-Sonreí lo mejor que pude-Es que quería hablar contigo…-Le dije sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro**

 **-Siéntate…-Me dijo después de soltar una pequeña risa...**

 **-Mira… Con Sasuke no pasó nada… Yo sé que estaba algo pasada esa noche pero créeme nada sucedió-Le explique, no era del todo cierto, pero si la gran mayoría.**

 **-Es que no me da confianza ese tipo…-Me dijo con cara de desagrado**

 **-Pero a mis padres si…-Le dije-Yo no lo escogí si no ellos, así que por algo debe de ser…-Le sonreí**

 **-Entonces discúlpame…-Me dijo apenado y algo serio-…Discúlpame por golpear a tu novio…-Soltó una pequeña risa**

 **-¡Cállate! ¡No es mi novio!-Reí junto con él**

 **-Pero sé que te gusta… Y eso si lo puedo jurar-Levanto sus cejas rápidamente**

 **-…Tiene novia-Le dije bajando mi mirada y viendo así el piso-Y es un idiota…-Sasorí volvió a reír**

 **-No llores…-Me dijo con voz tierna**

 **-¡No estoy llorando!-Dije y enseguida lo volví a mirar**

 **-Vamos te invito un helado…-Me dijo poniéndose de pie**

 **Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, me divertía mucho estar con él. Seguíamos ahogados de risas hasta que mire su reloj.**

 **-¡Sasorí!-Dije alarmada-¡Son las siete de la noche!-Dije pensando en que de seguramente Sasuke ya se encontraba en casa y esperándome para volverme a regañar**

 **-No puede ser…-Abrió sus ojos como platos-¡Ya deberías de estar dormida niña!-Dijo bromeando**

 **-Cállate y llévame a casa…-Le dije riendo**

 **Subimos a su auto y en unos minutos ya estábamos en la puerta de mi casa, me despedí y baje del auto. El auto de Sasuke ahí seguía, pero no me alarme porque se había ido en el auto de la bruja de Karin...**

 **—Ho… Hola…-Dije riendo nerviosamente sin avanzar un paso**

 **Me miraba sumamente molesto, baje mi mirada hacia el piso y comencé a jugar tímidamente con mis dedos, permanecía en silencio, aproveche cuando tapo su rostro con frustración y corrí, pero fue totalmente inútil, me atrapo y me regreso a donde estaba desde un inicio**

 **-¿No te quedo claro lo que te dije?-Me dijo fríamente-…No televisión, no teléfono, no salidas y no él…-Dijo pero lo curioso del caso es que las últimas palabras las dijo con mucha más rabia**

 **-Ya te dije Uchiha…-Le dije mientras me armaba de valor y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, solo que él nuevamente me impedía el paso-…Él es como de la familia, así que lo veré cuando yo quiera-Esto último se lo dije a unos centímetros de distancia, ahora yo también molesta.**

 **-¡Y yo ya te dije que el que está a cargo soy YO!-Me dijo subiendo el tono**

 **-¡Pero por qué no puedo hablar con él!-Yo también subí el tono de mi voz al mismo que el de él**

 **-¡Porque simplemente no quiero!**

 **-Dame una buena razón y tal vez lo piense…-Le dije mientras volvía a caminar, pero me tomo por el brazo**

 **-¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?!-Me volvió a gritar-¡Que me pone mal! ¡Que me molesta verlo tan cerca de ti! ¡Que no me gusta la forma en la que te mira ni cómo te abraza! ¡Eso quieres que te diga!-Decía desesperado, yo solo abrí mis ojos al tope.**

 **-¿Cómo?-Dije nerviosa**

 **-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Los celos me carcomen por dentro Sakura!-Comenzó a acercarse y automáticamente comencé a retroceder**

 **-P… Pero tú… Tienes novia…-Volví a tartamudear y sin comprender a donde quería llegar con todo eso**

 **-Termine con ella…-Se acercó más a mí**

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!**

 **-Porque no puedo seguir engañándome…-Posó una de sus manos en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, para después acoplar nuestros labios, sus suaves labios succionaban los míos**

 **No pude evitarlo y seguí el beso, su miembro bucal entro en mí, para buscar al mío y envolverse en una increíble guerra. Subí mis manos a su nuca, donde comenzó a jugar con su cabello, su mano que reposaba sobre mi cuello ahora se encontraba en mi cintura, formando un abrazo. Mis pulmones aclamaban por oxígeno y al parecer los de él también ya que se separó de mis labios, para recargarlos de aire vital. Se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez corrí mi rostro. Sus ojos negros se posaron sobre los míos, buscando una respuesta de mi accionar. Aunque la verdad ni siquiera yo tenía una respuesta concreta.**

 **-Sasuke… Yo… Sasuke yo no te entiendo…-Le dije mirando hacia el piso-Primero me besas y me entero de que tienes novia, después me besas teniendo novia y... Yo… Yo no te comprendo-Tome sus manos que aún se encontraban en mi cintura y suavemente las puse en sus costados.**

 **Subí las escaleras hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Después de cambiarme me deje caer sobre el acolchado, no sabía ni que pensar, tal vez me había dicho la verdad, pero si no lo era, ¿Si solo estaba jugando conmigo? O ¿Si se estaba vengando por lo que yo lo había hecho pasar?**

 **Y además ¿Por qué terminaría con su novia de veinte o veintidós años, por una chica de diecisiete? Que además es ilegal si llega a pasar algo.**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-Hey… Que dijimos de las peleas…-Susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho, yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración.**

 **Se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.**

 **Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.**

 **Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios…**

 ***Fin***

 **Seguía pensando en las cosas que habían pasado con él, y llegue a la clara conclusión de que tal vez si me gustaba y por esa misma razón era importante no dar mi brazo a torcer sin saber si realmente siente algo por mí. De un momento a otro caí en un profundo sueño.**

 **Me desperté ya que los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas iban directo a mi rostro, frote mis ojos antes de abrirlos para evitar ser cegada momentáneamente, mire el reloj eran las diez de la mañana,**

 **-*¡Se me hizo tarde!*-Pensé asustada, pero después recordé que por dos largas semanas no asistiría a clases.**

 **Me senté sobre la cama y estire mis brazos, haciendo sonar algunos de mis huesos, ya que estaba completamente despierta me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño.**

 **Abrí la llave para que se llenara la tina, pero antes deje caer jabón líquido especial, para que formara espuma. Cuando la tina estaba llena de agua y burbujas entre...**

 **Si una ducha me tranquilizaba, un baño lo hacía doblemente.**

 **Después de aclarar mi mente, más bien de tratar de aclarar mi mente, salí. Tome un short de mezclilla y una playera de tirantes blanca.**

 **Respire profundamente antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, solo salía porque mi estómago pedía a gritos que lo alimentara.**

 **-*¿Y si esta abajo?*-Una voz en mi interior pregunto-Hablare con él y le diré lo que pienso-Le conteste casi susurrando.**

 **Suspire y abrí la puerta, apenas salí y vi que venía saliendo de su habitación.**

 **-Sasuke…-Le dije justo cuando paso por enfrente de mí, pero siguió caminando sin siquiera voltear a verme…**

* * *

 **Bueno espero poder subir siguiente capitulo la siguiente semana**

 **No les prometo nada ya que estamos con exámenes y todo eso, pero espero que si pueda**

 **Hasta luego criaturas del Yisus:3**


	12. Capitulo XII

**Bueno me sobro un poco de tiempo xD**

 **Asi que no hace mal otro capitulo verdad c:**

 **Bueno a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XII**

* * *

 **Abrí mis ojos como platos o padecía sordera o me ignoro por completo. No había nada que pensar la segunda opción era más que obvia, aún sorprendida por su bipolaridad, camine hacia donde había caminado él, que seguramente era hacia la cocina.**

 **Entre a la cocina y efectivamente ahí estaba, se encontraba bajando un vaso de la alacena. Me pare a un lado de la barra, ya que tenía el vaso de cristal entre sus manos, se dio la media vuelta y me miro, pero sin hacer un solo gesto quito su mirada para dirigirse al refrigerador y sacar una jarra llena con jugo de naranja, puso el vaso en la barra para comenzar a verter el líquido en él. Yo me limitaba a verlo con detenimiento.**

 **-Sasuke… ¿Podemos hablar?-Le pregunte cuando termino de servir el jugo pero este volvió a ignorarme rápidamente**

 **Tomando la jarra para volver a guardarla en el refrigerador, tomo el vaso ahora lleno y mientras bebía, caminaba para salir de la cocina.**

 **-*¡Pero es que quien demonios lo entiende!*-Me grite a mí misma, reteniendo las intensas ganas de gritárselo en la cara.**

 **Primero me besa, tiene novia, me besa teniendo novia, me besa después de terminar con su novia, me dice que le gusto y ahora parece que no existo para él, simplemente era inútil tratar de comprenderlo.**

 **Me senté en una de las sillas y recargue mis brazos en la mesa, para después ocultar mi rostro. Después de darle a mí estomago lo que necesitaba, salí de la cocina, estas dos semanas sí que se pasarían lentamente, sin colegio, castigada y Sasuke no me habla y mucho menos mantiene la miraba en mí.**

 **Decidí leer un libro, no es algo que hago mucho, pero ya que no hay nada más que hacer, ya que estaba frio como para entrar a la piscina, así que fui al despacho de mi padre y del gran estante, tome el libro que más llamó mi atención.**

 **El tiempo pasaba lento, Sasuke llevaba una semana completa sin hablarme, por más de que trataba hacerlo enojar o reír, o cualquier cosa para que me hablara era inútil.**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Tome el teléfono, ya que seguramente me regañaría o me diría que lo dejara ahí, marque el número de la casa de Ino, ya tenía más de una semana de no hablar con ella.**

 **-¡Ino!-Dije alegre cuando contesto mi amiga**

 **-¡Frente!-Contesto igual de emocionada que yo**

 **-Tenemos tanto que platicar…**

 **-Lo sé…-Rio-¿Y cómo va tu castigo?-Voltee y vi que Sasuke se acercaba**

 **-Me aburro como no tienes una idea…-Le dije riendo-Hey que haces…-Le reclame a Sasuke cuando tomo el teléfono-¡No!-Desconecto los cables y se llevó el teléfono dejándome solo con la bocina, la cual obviamente no tenía línea-¡Ahh!-Bufe furiosa…**

 ***Fin***

 **-*Sabes que Sakura ya no le voy a insistir… Si no me quiere hablar que no lo haga, en realidad no me interesa-Me dije a mí misma mientras bajaba las escaleras.**

 **Llegue al último escalón y me encontré con él, como ya era de costumbre, me miro con su engreída, prepotente y despectiva mirada.**

 **Estaba por seguir caminando, pero por mi orgullo, que algunos días atrás había doblado para tratar de que me hablara, decidí enfrentarlo.**

 **-Sabes que Sasuke…-Le dije ya bastante fastidiada-Si me hablas o no es algo que me viene y me va…-Lo apunte con mi dedo índice amenazantemente-Pero tus caras me tienen hasta acá-Dije señalando mi frente mientras mi tono aumentaba-Así que tú, tus caras y tu obvia inmadurez pueden irse mucho a la...-Me callo con su mano**

 **-Inmadurez…-Me dijo riéndose**

 **-*¿Qué? ¿Me hablo?*-Me dije algo sorprendida-Si…-Le conteste aun alterada-Ignorarme, hacerme caras… Eres un idiota…-Dije**

 **-Discúlpame señorita "Soy la más delicada y sensible del mundo"-Me dijo con una mescla de burla y enojo-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te siga hablando como si nada?-Subía su tono-Te dije lo que sentía, y lo que había hecho por ti… ¿Y tú qué haces?-Me dijo ya era bastante notable su enojo-… ¡Te fuiste! Y me dejaste como estúpido ahí parado-Señalo justamente donde estábamos esa ocasión...**

 **-¡Ja!-Dije sarcásticamente-¿Y qué esperabas?-Le pregunte obvia-"Hay si Sasuke, que bueno que la dejaste ¿Vamos a mi habitación?"-Le dije haciendo otro tono de voz-Discúlpame pero yo no soy igual de fácil, como las demás chicas a las que estás acostumbrado Uchiha…-Dije subiendo mi tono de voz**

 **-¡Eso no era lo que quería que me contestaras! ¡Pudiste decirme un simple NO!-Reclamo-Pero igual que la otra vez, ¡Te fuiste!-Ahora se refriera a lo que había sucedido en la cocina.**

 **-¡Y tenías novia!-Le grite tratándome de defender-Creo que no pude haber hecho nada mejor que irme…-Dije ya harta de la misma discusión sin sentido con él**

 **-Ni siquiera sabes…-Se acercó a mí-Cuando te bese no tenía novia, ¡Si no tenlo por seguro que no lo hubiera hecho!-Ambos nos mirábamos fulminantemente**

 **-¿Entonces esa tipa?-Le pregunte levantando una de mis cejas**

 **-Yo salía con ella hace tiempo, tres meses antes que viniera aquí ¡Terminamos!-Lo miraba sin entender-Al día siguiente de que te bese y como ya es de costumbre te fuiste… Me encontré con Karin, me dijo que quería que regresáramos, así que acepte. Tú no querías nada conmigo, era mejor que estuviera con Karin y no ilusionarme contigo…**

 **-Yo…-Trate de contestarle pero me había dejado sin palabras**

 **Yo lo había hecho volver con esa estúpida, porque pensó que lo había rechazado.**

 **-No digas nada...-Rio-Si quieres te puedes ir corriendo…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su recamara**

 **La verdad se veía furioso y como no si yo…**

 **-Si yo…. Soy una estúpida-Corrí a mi cuarto a encerrarme**

 **Me tire en la cama y empecé a sentir como lentamente caían lagrimas que recorrían mis mejillas, sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta**

 **-*¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo fue que me enamore de mi niñero?*-Me preguntaba una y otra vez**

 **Cerré mis ojos y me quede completamente dormida hasta no saber más de mí…**

 **-¡Demonios! ¡Me quede dormida!-Dije mientras abría y tallaba mis ojos para ver el reloj**

 **Al parecer habían pasado ya varias horas, eran las ocho de la noche, me levante de la cama y fui hacia mi tocador para verme al espejo, ahí note mis ojos muy hinchados y rojos además de la cara demacrada…**

 **-Basta ya no llores más por él, ese estúpido solo te está haciendo sufrir ahora tu encárgate de verlo sufrir a él-Me hablaba a mí misma mientras me veía al espejo, en ese momento tocaron mi puerta.**

 **-Sakura sal, la cena está servida-Sí, era Sasuke…**

 **-Gracias pero no tengo hambre-Le dije seria**

 **-Sakura enserio sal a cenar, tengo que decirte algo una noticia muy importante, bueno sé que al menos a ti te alegrara-Me dijo Sasuke desde el otro lado de la puerta**

 **-¿Noticia? ¿Cuál noticia?-Le pregunte mientras hacía una cara de intriga**

 **-¡Vamos solo ven a cenar y te diré!-Dijo con un tono un poco serio**

 **-Mmm… Está bien, salgo en un momento-Dije seria-*¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia será? ¿Ahora que tramara este idiota? Bueno por el momento me duchare quizá así se Sasuke ya se encontraba sentado esperándome*-Me dije a mí misma mientras iba al baño**

 **Termine de hacerlo y efectivamente Sasuke se encontraba esperándome en el comedor**

 **-Anda siéntate, o ¿Te da miedo que vuelva a besarte para que después salgas corriendo?-Dijo soltando una burlona risa…**

 **-Mira Sasuke no estoy de humor para tus chistecitos, así que dime de una vez la noticia para poder largarme de aquí-Le conteste un poco enfadada**

 **-Está bien pero te diré hasta que terminemos de cenar-Yo solo le respondí un seco**

 **-Ok como gustes**

 **Mientras yo me apresuraba a cenar, Sasuke comía lentamente, esto se hacía un poco incómodo todo permanecía en silencio, a pesar de todo yo no podía dejar de voltear a ver detenidamente lo lindo que era…**

 **-¡Termine! ¿Ahora me puedes decir?-Dije interrumpiendo el silencio**

 **-¡Ya!... ¡Está bien! Pero para la noticia que te diré tienen que estar tus papás bueno… Más o menos-Me respondió Sasuke**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Mis padres que tienen que ver con esto?-Le pregunte ya que la verdad no entendía de que me hablaba**

 **– ¿No sabes?... Bueno pues te diré, le llamare a tus padres para renunciar a ser "Tu niñero"-Me dijo levantándose de la mesa**

 **-¡¿Queeeé?! ¿Por qué haces esto?-Lo interrumpí**

 **-Lo hago porque estoy harto de estar cuidando niñas malcriadas, berrinchudas, bipolares y ¡Mil defectos más!-Dijo dirigiéndose obviamente hacia a mí**

 **-¡Perdóneme señor perfecto! Pero está bien, no discutiré más contigo, tú llámalos y has lo que quieras… Por fin me librare de ti-Lo último lo dije casi susurrando.**

 **En realidad yo no quería eso y algo fuerte en mi pecho decía que hiciera una locura. Sasuke tomo su celular y marco a mis padres, en ese momento contesto mi madre**

 **-¿Hola quien habla?-Era mamá desde el otro lado de la línea**

 **-Hola señora soy Sasuke mire, lo que pasa es que lo he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que…-Apenas y dijo eso Sasuke y me abalance contra él y empecé a forcejear para quitarle el celular**

 **-No Sakura… ¿Qué haces, estás loca?-Dijo con una mirada llena de amargura**

 **-¿Bueno? ¿Bueno? Sasuke, Sakura ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Se escuchaba que preguntaba mi madre una y otra vez en el teléfono**

 **Le mordí el brazo y logre quitarle el celular a Sasuke y le conteste a mi mamá**

 **-Hola mamá… ¿Cómo estás? ¡No está pasando nada! Solo te queríamos saludar-Le respondí a mamá mientras le tapaba la boca a Sasuke**

 **-¿Segura Sakura? Escuche gritos-Me pregunto ella**

 **-No mamá no pasa nada ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, solo estábamos jugando no te preocupes todo está bien-Le dije un poco nerviosa y empecé a hacer ruidos como si se estuviera yendo la señal para colgarle**

 **Solté a Sasuke y le entregue su celular**

 **-Jajajaja ¿Estás loca? ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me mordiste Sakura? ¿Sabes?... Empiezo a creer que alguien no quiere que me valla-Dijo en un tono burlón refiriéndose a mí.**

 **-¿Ah?... Ya vas a empezar-Dije con fastidio**

 **-Pues es la verdad o haber explica ¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **-¿Sabes porque lo hice? ¡Lo hice porque no quiero que se echen a perder los planes de mis padres! Por eso lo hice-En realidad no era verdad y Sasuke lo sabía muy bien**

 **-JA-JA-JA ¡Si cómo no! Ni tú te la crees Sakurita, ambos sabemos que no es así-Me dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a mi arrinconándome contra pared, la verdad yo me empezaba a poner algo nerviosa solo que esta vez no lo demostraba.**

 **-Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad y ¡Vaya! No me digas que una vez más vas a intentar besarme ¿Para qué me enrede contigo? Pues no será así y mejor quítate que me das asco y me quiero ir-Él seguía acercándose a mí, cada vez podía sentir como su respiración se mezclaba con la mía y sus ojos oscuros hacían que me quedara como idiota mirándolo fijamente.**

 **-Vamos Sakurita no te besare solo haremos las pases y todo volverá a hacer como antes, no te ignorare, y te devolveré tu auto, tus tarjetas, el celular absolutamente todo lo que te quite-Dijo cuando estaba a punto de besarme.**

 **-Y ¿Sasorí? ¿Me dejaras volver a verlo?-Dije para separarme de él, ya que sabía que le molestaría**

 **-Ahh-Puso sus ojos en blanco-Sobre él… Ammm… Déjame pensarlo…. ¡NO!-Me dijo**

 **-Pero ¿Por qué? Yo necesito verlo, platicar con él, además dijiste que todo sería como antes-Dije sin entender**

 **-Si lose pero ya te dije ¡SASORÍ NO!-Me respondió de mala manera mientras se separaba y caminaba hacia la cocina**

 **-¿Pero porque te molesta? Él no te ha hecho nada y tu simplemente lo odias-Le dije mientras seguía caminando atrás de él**

 **-Ya te lo explique una vez y no lo volveré a decir ¿Quedo claro?-Ahora si lo decía en un tono serio**

 **-Ah ok deja recordar… Es porque te da celos ¿Cierto?-Dije burlándome de él**

 **-Sakura… ¿Es enserió? ¿No te cansas de fastidiarme?-Me dijo cuando salía de la cocina y ahora caminaba hacia su habitación**

 **Mientras yo solo miraba como iba subiendo las escaleras**

 **-Oye Sasuke deberías ir al doctor creo que eres algo bipolar… Primero intentas besarme, me tientas acercándote a mí y al último resultas enojarte… Enserio que estas muy enfermo-Dije mientras me burlaba de él**

 **-¡Cállate Sakura!-Me grito desde las escaleras**

 **-*¡JAA! Este estúpido ya vera no volveré a caer de nuevo en su juego y esto apenas es el principio aun le espera más*-Pensé mientras tenía una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro**

* * *

 **Bien...**

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy**

 **Pero no se preocupen seguire subiendo la otra semana xD**

 **Ahorra si hasta la semana que viene criaturas del Yisus**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Hola hermosas personitas del internet**

 **Lamento no nhaber podido actualizar, pero aqui me tienen una vez mas con ustedes**

 **Bueno, si mas que agregar les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XIII**

* * *

 **Sasuke ya había subido a su habitación por la obvia razón de que estaba muy enojado conmigo, ahora no tenía a nadie a quien molestar, ni nada que hacer así que me acosté en el mueble para leer el mismo libro que había tomado la vez pasada del estante de mi padre, como era de esperarse ya que no estaba tan acostumbrada a leer y a los pocos minutos que empezó me quede dormida….**

*Narra Sasuke* ****

 **-No puedo sacarme a Sakura de la mente, es como si cada vez que tratara de alejarme de ella pasara lo contrario y me enamorara más de ella-Me decía hablándome yo solo**

 **Baje al living ya que no se escuchaba ruido y probablemente Sakura ya se había ido a dormir, pero al ir bajando las escaleras me di cuenta que no era así y que se encontraba dormida en el mueble, me acerque para levantarla y que se fuera a su recamara a dormir pero ella en realidad no me escuchaba ya que se encontraba completamente dormida, me canse de hacer el intento por despertarla y me senté enfrente de ella… No me cansaba de mirarla, ella en realidad era muy hermosa y tenía lindos sentimientos aunque no los demostraba, de una forma a otra empecé a acercarme poco a poco cuando reaccione ya estaba a un lado de ella observándola detenidamente, no me resistí y empecé a acariciar su cabello rosa delicadamente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza lentamente para darle un beso pero en ese instante…**

 **-¡¿QUE HACES?!-Me grito Sakura algo confundida y extrañada mientras despertaba y se levantaba  
-Perdona Sakura, yo am… Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo-Le conteste algo apenado y a la vez confundido  
-Claro que si sabes lo que estabas haciendo, no te hagas el tonto Uchiha –Me dijo hora enojada  
-No era mi intención y lo sabes, ya no quiero discutir me voy a dormir-Solo le dije eso y me fui**

 **Me encerré en mi recamara y pensaba lo que había pasado una y otra vez creo que la mejor decisión sería irme pero ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pasaría con lo de "nosotros"? En verdad ya no puedo con esto, estoy muy confundido. Me duche y me metí a la cama**

 **-Espero que mañana sea un mejor día-Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de apagar la luz...**

 **Desperté temprano apenas iban a ser las 7 de la mañana**

 **-Vamos Sasuke Uchiha, quizá como lo dije anoche "Hoy sea un mejor día" Y todo mejore-Dije en lo que me levantaba y tallaba mis ojos para poder quitarme la vista borrosa**

 **Baje a la cocina para desayunar y algo me sorprendió**

 **-¿Sakura que haces despierta tan temprano?-Le pregunte obviamente  
-Sasuke necesito que me lleves a casa de Ino, está enferma y además tengo mucho sin hablar con ella digo… Si no me quieres regresar mi auto-Me contesto con amabilidad y con una sonrisa tierna, eso era algo raro y a la vez lindo igual solo sonreí  
-Bueno está bien, pero déjame terminar de desayunar, mientras termina de arreglarte-Dije**

*Narra Sakura* ****

 **Yo seguía arreglándome en lo que Sasuke desayunaba, por alguna extraña razón mientras acomodaba mis cosas se calló un brazalete que mi madre me había regalado hace años, en el momento que me lo dio me dijo que cuando lo viera recordara que "Cuando hubiera problemas ella estaría siempre conmigo" Tenía mucho sin usarlo así que decidí ponérmelo, baje a ver si Sasuke ya estaba listo y efectivamente ya se encontraba esperándome**

 **-¿Nos vamos?-Me pregunto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro  
-Sí, estoy lista ya vámonos-Le conteste amablemente**

 **Ambos nos subimos al auto y Sasuke empezó a manejar algo "despacio"**

 **-Sasuke ¿No puedes ir más rápido?-Le pregunte  
-Sakura no voy despacio, hay trafico además es por tu seguridad tuya y mía, ¡No podemos ir más rápido!-Me dijo  
-¡No me importa! Yo quiero ver a Ino así que vas ¡Más rápido!-Le exigí esta vez  
-¡NO! Por dos simples razones una ya te dije que es por tu seguridad y dos el señor que viene manejando enfrente de nosotros va muy lento, así que no puedo ir más rápido Sakura, entiéndelo-Me respondió ya algo fastidiado  
-Pues muy fácil rebásalo y se acabó el problema-Dije estúpidamente  
-¿Estás loca? Hay tráfico, además podríamos chocar-Me contesto más fastidiado y tenso que la vez pasada  
-¡Eres muy exagerado! ¡Es muy simple solo has esto!-Empecé a mover el volante del auto  
-¡NOOO! ¡Sakura que está haciendo perderé el control!-Me dijo Sasuke**

 **Pero como es mi costumbre no lo escuche y seguí haciendo lo mismo haciendo que Sasuke perdiera el control del auto y nos estampáramos contra una camioneta que venía de frente… Mil imágenes se vinieron frente de mí y después voltee a ver el brazalete de mi madre enseguida voltee para mirar a Sasuke, él se encontraba lleno de sangre aunque no lo distinguía muy bien, el tomo mi mano y lo último que escuche fue un**

 **-Sakura… Todo estará bien no te preocupes TE AMO…-Me dijo antes de desmayarse**

 **En ese instante mi mente quedo en blanco, me desvanecí y ya no supe nada más de mí ni de… Sasuke.**

* * *

 **Bueno hermosas personitas del internet, eso ha sido todo por hoy ya que no ando muy inspirada y hay mucha gente en el cydçber**

 **Tal vez para Enero ya tenga internet en mi casa y podre actualizar todos los dias**

 **Bueno, se me cuidan criaturitas del yisus**


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Hola hermosas personitas del internet**

 **Perdón por la tardanza esque ando en muchos asuntos y no he podido actualizar mucho la gçhistoria, pero aqui la tienen**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado:3**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XIV**

* * *

 **-¡Doctora! ¡Doctora! La paciente está despertando-Eran los gritos de una enfermera suponiendo  
**

 **Trate de tallar mis ojos con las manos pero no pude ya que tenía una manguera con suero conectada a mi muñeca, hasta que pude abrir bien los ojos recordé que estaba en el hospital, enseguida llego la doctora.**

 **-Hola señorita Haruno, me alegro de que hayas despertado, tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, temíamos que esto empeorara como le paso a…-Se detuvo-Perdón tengo que informarte algo con respecto a tu amigo…-Me dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro y luego miro su tabla-Sasuke-Dijo cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz a una más nerviosa**

 **-¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Qué le paso? ¡Dígame por favor!-Le preguntaba desesperada a la doctora mientras se me hacía un nudo en la garganta esperando lo peor**

 **-Tranquila Sakura él está bien no te preocupes, traeré a tu madre y ella te explicara todo… ¿De acuerdo?-Me pregunto me dijo tomándome de mis manos para evitar que me quitara violentamente los tubos que tenía**

 **-¡No doctora! Lléveme con Sasuke en este momento por favor-Le suplique manoteando y así ella me soltaría**

 **-Eso es un tema delicado pero te explicare Sakura…-Respiro profundamente-Sinceramente no sabemos si él logre salvarse-Apenas me dijo eso y no pude contener las lágrimas**

 **-Prométame que lo va a salvar, yo… Yo no puedo vivir sin él-Le dije**

 **-Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos, pero él está muy delicado Sakura, un golpe en la cabeza le afecto muchísimo y desgraciadamente se encuentra en estado de coma, no sabemos si saldrá de esta, llego muy mal y está muy débil ya que perdió mucha sangre con el accidente-Dijo, puso su mano en mi hombro tratando de consolarme pero solo hizo que empezara a llorar más desconsolada**

 **-¡Lléveme con él por favor lo quiero ver!-Le decía una y otra vez**

 **-Pero Sakura tú también estas muy débil, además necesito permiso para poder pasar a verlo…-Voltio a verme y al notar como me encontraba se conmovió así que se decidió a llevarme**

 **Como pude me levante de la cama y con ayuda de una enfermera me senté en una silla de ruedas, la doctora me llevo al cuarto donde estaba Sasuke, apenas lo vi y me quede en "shock", se veía tan mal que casi no parecía él, ¿Se lo pueden imaginar? Con miles de heridas y moretones en su cuerpo, tirado en una cama, sin poder despertar, a punto de morir, con muchos aparatos rodeándolo y una mascarilla oxigeno... No tenía palabras, me quede muda al verlo, además yo sabía que todo había pasado por mi culpa, por mi inmadurez, por mi imprudencia, por mi… ¡Estupidez! Todo parecía una pesadilla y de alguna manera recordé sus últimas palabras…**

 **—Sakura no podemos estar aquí, es momento de que te vayas a tu cuarto—me interrumpió la misma doctora mientras pensaba**

 **-Está bien pero… ¿Puedo darle un beso?-Le pregunte**

 **-Sí, hazlo pero que sea rápido-Me contesto**

 **Le di un beso y le dije**

 **-Tranquilo Sasuke-Kun yo estoy aquí contigo, te cuidare y no te pasara nada-Le dije al oído, después le di un pequeño beso**

 **Regrese a mi cuarto y ahí estaba mi madre esperándome**

 **-Hola mamá-Le dije, enseguida se acercó y me abrazo**

 **-¿Cómo estás Sakura?-Me pregunto sin quitarme la vista de encima**

 **-Yo me siento bien, pero… Sasuke no-De nuevo empecé a llorar**

 **-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien pero tengo que decirte otra cosa, no me puedo quedar aquí, tu padre necesita ayuda y yo solo vine para ver como estabas, deje todo pagado y te estará cuidando una señora de confianza además… Sasuke ya no será "tu niñero"-Me dijo muy tranquila ella**

 **-Está bien-Le dije algo sería, agache mi mirada**

 **-Bueno me tengo que ir, regresaremos en algunas semanas, cuídate te quiero, hasta luego-Me dio un beso y se fue**

 **Es increíble ver cómo es que no les importo a mis papás, pero bueno eso es lo de menos ahora me dedicare a cuidar a Sasuke, se terminó el día y a la mañana siguiente desperté con la noticia de que ya iba a ser dada "de alta", eso me alegro mucho ya que en realidad me sentía bien y podría ir a casa pero también tenía oportunidad de cumplir mi palabra**

 ***Día 1***

 **Sasuke sigue delicado pero ya está fuera de peligro, pero aún seguía algo delicado, yo lo cuidaría hasta que él estuviera bien.**

 **Había conocido a sus padres, muy amables a pesar de que les había contado lo que había pasado y que por mi culpa Sasuke estaba en ese estado, tirado en la cama sin poder respirar por su cuenta, sin poder moverse, sin… Abrir sus ojos**

 **Día 2**

 **Está mejorando un poco pero… Lamentablemente paso una semana y Sasuke no despertaba ni nos daba un avance o mejoría... Seguía en el mismo estado desde el accidente que yo había causado por mi estupidez.**

 **Amaneció y aun lo recuerdo era un Sábado, me desperté temprano como siempre para ir a ver a Sasuke al hospital, todas las mañanas eran igual de solitarias y sin ruido alguno, no se sentía ni la más mínima alegría en la casa, yo cada día me deprimía más al pensar que Sasuke nuca despertaría del coma y que todo lo que estaba pasando era por mi culpa, me la pasaba todo el día llorando recordando aquel día pero de nada servía… Decidí levantarme de la cama y me metí a duchar, al salir alcance a escuchar que mi celular estaba sonando, corrí a contestar y vi que era Mikato, la mamá de Sasuke.**

 ***Llamada telefónica***

 **-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunto la mamá de Sasuke**

 **-Yo muy bien señora y ¿Usted?-Le dije amablemente**

 **-Bien, bien hija solo llamaba para decirte que me**

 **quedare otro rato cuidando a Sasuke, digo por si tienes cosas pendientes que hacer-Me volvió a decir amablemente**

 **-No gracias, y bueno justo iba para el hospital… ¿Cómo sigue Sasuke?-Pregunte un poco triste**

 **-Pues no ha dado ninguna mejoría-Escuche como comenzaba a llorar**

 **-No se preocupe va a ver que pronto estará mejor-Trate de animarla**

 **-Dios te oiga Sakura, eso es lo que esperamos todos-Dijo un poco más calmada-Pero bueno no hay que ponernos tristes y no te preocupes en llegar es muy temprano si quieres arregla tus cosas y ya te vienes como a la 1:00 de la tarde ¿Está bien?-Me dijo sin perder su toque de amabilidad**

 **-Está bien señora, veré que hago mientras y llegare más o menos a esa hora-Le conteste**

 **-Bueno, tú has tus cosas y aquí te espero, hasta luego…-Se despidió**

 **-Hasta luego-Me despedí**

 ***Fin de la llamada***

 **No tenía nada que hacer así que decidí tomar el tiempo para ir a ver a Ino, ya que tenía varios días sin verla, me despedí de la señora que mi mamá había contratado para "Cuidarme" en realidad no hacía nada y ni siquiera me cuidaba pero bueno no me quejo así era mejor… En fin salí de casa y me fui a la casa de Ino, toque el timbre y salió su mamá**

 **-Hola Sakurita ¿Y ese milagro? ¿Cómo estás?-Me dijo riendo**

 **-Hola señora yo muy bien ¿Y usted?-Le conteste**

 **-Igual bien, bien pero pasa buscabas a Ino ¿Verdad?-Pregunto**

 **-Sí, venía a ver como esta-Contesto poniendo mi mejor sonrisa**

 **-Ahh Sakurita, pues es que no está, ella salió a hacer unas compras pero regresa como en 2 horas por si gustas esperarla-Me dijo señalando para que entrar**

 **-No gracias, mejor regreso después-Le**

 **conteste amablemente**

 **Salí de su casa, me subí a mi auto y al ir manejando pase por un parque, preferí bajarme y que pasara el tiempo ahí que ir a ver televisión a mi casa, empecé a caminar pensando y reflexionando todo hasta que me canse y me senté debajo de un árbol, estaba yo sola ahí sentada entristecida viendo como pasaban las parejas unas abrasadas o tomadas de la mano y cada vez me acordaba más de Sasuke, cuando reaccione ya era tarde y me pare para irme al hospital ya que quedaba algo lejos de ahí.**

 **Al llegar a su habitación no había nadie al parecer me tarde mucho y su mamá se fue, o eso era lo más posible, me acerque hacia él y empecé a acariciar su rostro**

 **-¿Interrumpo?-Pregunto la mamá de Sasuke**

 **-Amm… Eh, no está bien pase, pensé que ya se había ido-Le dije algo apenada**

 **-Si lo note-Dijo mientras se reía de mi-En el tiempo que estuvo cuidándote se encariñaron mucho ¿Verdad Sakura?-Añadió**

 **Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle sonó su celular así que contesto**

 **-Perdón era mi esposo Fugaku, tuvo un problema y bueno tengo que ir a ayudarle hasta luego Sakura y muchas gracias por cuidarlo-Me dijo sin quitar su linda y tierna sonrisa de su rostro**

 **-De nada, sabe que lo hago porque le tengo mucho afecto y cariño-Dije devolviéndole una sonrisa**

 **-Sí, lose y como quiera te lo agradezco pero bueno, nos vemos Sakura yo me tengo que retirar-Se despidió y se fue.**

 **Al parecer me había "librado" del tema incomodo de lo de Sasuke y yo, enseguida me interrumpió una enfermera que era la que lo había estado cuidando también, la verdad no era enfermera apenas estaba haciendo sus prácticas para enfermera y para ser sinceros era muy bonita y ya había notado que le estaba poniendo demasiados cuidados a Sasuke, y eso era algo que me extrañaba, díganme ¿Quién no se fijaría en Sasuke?**

 **-Hola, vengo a checar como sigue el paciente-Me dijo sonrientemente**

 **-Sí, claro pasa no hay problema-Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa**

 **-Bueno, pues ya termine regreso después para aplicarle el medicamento faltante-Me dijo igual de sonriente que antes, para mí, algo falsa**

 **-Sí, gracias-Le conteste y salió de la habitación**

 **Parecía ser un día normal, Sasuke no despertaba y el sueño me estaba ganando, cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida escuche algo que me dejo sin palabras, era la voz de… Sasuke, en ese instante me levante rápido para verlo, él estaba abriendo sus ojos y estaba intentando levantarse**

 **-No, no Sasuke, así quédate, deja llamar la doctora-Le dije mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad salían de mis ojos**

 **Me le quede viendo fijamente pero él me interrumpió diciendo unas palabras que aún quedan y siempre quedaran grabadas en mi mente…**

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-Me dijo algo confundido-¿Quién eres tú?-Volvió a preguntar Sasuke igual o más confundido**

 **-¿Como que quien soy? Vamos Sasuke, no estoy jugando-Me empecé a asustar**

 **-No… Estoy bromeando… ¿Quién eres tú?-Volvió a insistir**

 **Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que contestar en pocas palabras me quedé en "Shock"...**

 **-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Vaya despertó!-Dijo la doctora al ver a Sasuke despierto**

 **-Sí, Sasuke ya despertó pero... No me recuerda-Empecé a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas**

 **-Tranquila Sakura-Contesto la doctora-Quizá sólo sea por la impresión y por eso no sabe quién eres, dejémoslo dormir un poco más y a lo mejor después despierte mejor-Le dio unas pastillas y se quedó dormido, me desespere y me salí al pasillo, ya había pasado una hora y yo seguía llorando...**

 **-Sakura ¿Qué pasó?-Eran los papás de Sasuke y detrás de ellos venia el hermano de Sasuke**

 **-Perdón, estoy algo sensible-Dije un poco apenada secándome las lágrimas**

 **-No te preocupes, pero ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya despertó? La doctora nos llamó para que viniéramos, pero ahorita no podemos pasar a verlo porque está dormido-Me preguntaron preocupados**

 **-Pues es que Sasuke despertó pero hay un problema...-Agaché la cabeza**

 **-¿Qué problema?-Contesto su hermano**

 **-Lo que pasa es que hace rato por fin despertó pero el problema es que cuando me acerque junto a él... Él no me reconoció, Sasuke… No sabe quién soy-Las lágrimas volvían a salir**

 **-El paciente ya despertó, creo que es buen momento de pasar a verlo-Interrumpió la doctora**

 **-Gracias-Contesto el papá de Sasuke y enseguida entraron a la habitación**

 **Entraron primero ellos, luego entre yo ya que el hermano de Sasuke me había cedido el paso, al verlo la mamá de Sasuke no se pudo contener...**

 **-Tranquilos papás todo está bien-Dijo Sasuke muy calmado**

 **-*¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Porque a ellos sí los recuerda y a mí no?*-Me preguntaba a mí misma**

 **Los padres de Adrián sólo voltearon a verme y yo sin entender el motivo del porque**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes quiénes somos?-Preguntó su hermano**

 **-¡Pero cómo no saberlo sí ustedes son mis padres y mi hermano!-Exclamo**

 **-Sasuke…-Interrumpió la doctora-¿Me podrías decir los nombres de tus padres, él de tu hermano y el tuyo?**

 **-¡Claro! Mi madre se llama Mikato y mi padre Fugaku Uchiha y mi hermano Itachi y yo soy Sasuke-Dijo serio-Pero lo que no se es… Quién es ella, no la recuerdo—Dijo señalándome**

 **-Hijo ella es Sakura ¿Seguro que no la recuerdas? Fue la última persona que viste antes del accidente-Dijo su madre**

 **Sasuke se quedó pensando por un momento, se me quedo mirando por varios minutos, igual lo mire, esperando a que me recordara de perdido un poco. Note algo en su rostro, algo había cambiado en él**

 **-Mmm… No, no la recuerdo-Dijo finalmente, algo frio**

 **Me sentí terrible al escuchar sus palabras tan frías, salí corriendo y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llamarle a Ino, cuando me contesto no la deje ni hablar**

 **-Ino ven al hospital por favor ¡Te necesito!-Dije muy apresurada**

 **-¿Sakura estas bien?-Me contesto**

 **-Sólo ven por favor-Le suplique**

 **-Voy para allá-Y colgó...**

 **Pasaron 20 minutos y los papás y el hermano de Sasuke aún no salían de la habitación, en ese momento llegó Ino, yo me sentía muy mal no le dije nada sólo la abrace y sin querer volví a llorar**

 **-Tranquila Sakura ¿Qué pasó?-Me dijo correspondiendo mi abrazo y acariciándome el cabello**

 **-Ino… Tú sabes mejor que nadie que yo lo amo, cuando el despertara del coma yo esperaba decirle que si quería andar conmigo y empezar desde cero, pensaba un futuro con él, quizá llegar a ser familia y tener hijos, él es como el amor de mi vida… Pero sabes ¿Qué pasó? Pues resulta que ahora no me recuerda y no sé porque. Él sabe quiénes son sus padres y hasta su hermano, pero no sabe quién soy yo, y ¿Sabes? ¡Todo fue por mi culpa!...-Empecé a llorar más y más-¡Por mi maldita culpa! ¡Por mi imprudencia, por mi inmadurez! Por haber causado el accidente, ¡Por todo!-Dije intentando desahogarme**

 **-Oye, oye, oye… No llores-Me dijo separándose de mí y así poderme ver a los ojos-Tú eres de las que no se rinden, tú me enseñaste a no darse por vencida así que sécate las lágrimas entra con él y platica sobre lo que pasó, a lo mejor y pueda recordar algo-Dijo muy tranquila y secándome mis lágrimas**

 **Levanté la cabeza, me saqué las lágrimas que aun salían**

 **-¡Tienes razón! Y me acabas de dar una idea, en este instante podemos entrar tú y yo con él, a lo mejor sí te recuerda a ti podrá recordarme a mí y será muy fácil-Dije con mucho ánimo y esperanzas.**

 **Esperamos 5 minutos a que salieran los papás y su hermano de Sasuke, me despedí de ellos sus padres, ya que tendrían que salir, pero su hermano se quedaría ahí, me dirigí junto con Ino a la puerta, ya iba muy decidida y con fe, esperando un milagro. Abrí la puerta entramos y cuando apenas acabamos de entrar tocaron la puerta, era la chava que estaba haciendo sus prácticas en el hospital ¿La recuerdan? Bueno era ella, entró a la habitación...**

 **-Hola Sasuke, mucho gusto soy Tente, tus padres me contrataron para ser tú enfermera personal-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa**

 **Parecía que a Sasuke la conocía dese hace años o fue amor a primera vista para él, ni siquiera nos volteó a ver a Ino y a mí por ver a esa "Tente". Aparte de la tristeza, ya sentía que moría de celos con esa tipa, y viendo la reacción de Sasuke sobre ella creo que empezaba a perder esperanzas por completo.**

* * *

 **Pobre de nuestra Sakura, esta sufriendo demasiado :C**

 **Pero todo se solucionara xD**

 **Bueno criaturas por no haber podido subir capítulo el día prometido subire uno màs ya que lo actualice antes de venir al cyber xC**


	15. Capitulo XV

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo :3**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XV**

* * *

 **Trate de ignorarlo o no darle importancia para no enojarme pero yo sabía que moría por dentro.**

 **-Oye Sasuke…-Dije, para que me volteara a verme, no lo hizo-¡Sasuke!-Grite más fuerte está vez**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-Respondió en tono fastidioso y sangrón**

 **-Mmmm… ¿Sabes qué? Nada, creo que es mejor que me valla de aquí...-Dije muy cortante**

 **-Está bien al fin que aquí está Tente y no creo que hagas mucha falta-Dijo volviendo a mirarla**

 **Estaba a punto de estallar en enojo cuando Ino me jalo del brazo**

 **-Tranquila, vámonos es lo mejor-Me dijo y yo asentí con la cabeza**

 **Salimos del hospital, me sentía muy mal ni siquiera le dirigí la palabra a Ino, la verdad prefería quedarme callada y guardarme todo, de regreso volvimos a pasar por aquel parque en el que había estado por la mañana**

 **-Ino ¿Te importa si no quedamos un rato aquí?-Le pregunte**

 **Ella al notar mi mirada de tristeza, un poco ida y preocupada acepto, pasamos ahí casi todo el día y ya empezaba a oscurecer, yo sabía que estar ahí me iba a tranquilizar un poco pero no iba a olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, así que lo mejor era ir a casa y tratar de dormir y descansar un poco. Primero pase a dejar a Ino a su casa y después me fui a la mía, al llegar frente a la puerta recordé aquellas veces en las que Sasuke me esperaba llegar del colegio aunque la mayoría de las veces era porque estaba enojado conmigo, entre y voltee a la cocina, recordé la primera vez que lo bese… Aquélla vez que quería alcanzar un vaso y el llego por detrás de mí, me arrincono contra la barra y lentamente se acercó a mi hasta que nuestras respiraciones se empezaron a mezclar y de un momento a otro nos besamos, pude tocar sus dulces y delicados labios, fue algo increíble, aún recuerdo también el agradable sabor de su boca y la ternura con la que me beso, en pocas palabras fue algo mucho más que mágico; seguí caminando y quise ignorar y olvidar todo eso pero cada lugar de la casa me traía un recuerdo, el día había sido muy pesado y solo quería descansar así que tome una ducha de al menos una hora que lograra relajarme y la cual fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono, conteste y como siempre se esperaba eran mis padres diciendo que durarían una semana más de viaje que después se convertirían en meses, realmente ya no sabía si me importaba eso, aunque estuvieran en la cuidad nunca estaban en la casa, me sentía tan incomprendida, desesperada, no tenía a nadie que me escuchara, a nadie a quien contarle mis problemas… Ni siquiera a mi propia madre, no era feliz a pesar de los lujos que tenía y lo más importante ahora no tenía a mi lado a la persona que más amaba, en ese momento caí en una gran depresión, sentía que caía lentamente a un gran vacío oscuro sin fin, y pensé en una respuesta fácil…. Suicidarme.**

 **Si, ya lo sé, pensaran que estoy loca o tal vez no es la manera más correcta de facilitar las cosas e huir de mis problemas, pero en ese momento solo quería no seguir sufriendo, quería salir de todo esto, ¡OLVIDARME DE TODO! Pero primero tenía que despedirme de todos y decir la razón por la cual hacia esto, agarre un cuaderno y empecé a escribir una "Carta de despedida" Para mis padres y amigos diciendo lo mucho que los quería y también pidiendo perdón, al terminar de escribir todo lo que era necesario tome del botiquín de primeros auxilios varios frascos de pastillas y los vacié en mi mano, me senté en el piso del baño, tenía mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llanto, me repetía una y otra vez que mi vida era un desastre, que ahora no tenía motivos para vivir, pero aún estaba consciente de que no era bueno lo que estaba haciendo, así que llego la decisión más difícil de mi vida ¿Vivir o morir? En mi mente estaba todo un revoltijo, me senté y vi una vez más las pastillas, esta vez estaba decidida a tomarlas, era la hora y el momento justo para hacerlo, mi corazón empezó a latir demasiado fuerte, puse mi mano enfrente de mi boca, estaba temblando pero era ahora o nunca he introducir todas las pastillas en mi boca…**

 **-¡Dios mío! *¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?*-Pensé en mi interior, de inmediato escupí las pastillas**

 **No podía, no podía hacerlo, por más mal que estuviera, eso era una cobardía, por algo me pasaba esto, tal vez es simplemente una prueba o simplemente Sasuke Uchiha no era para mí. Me puse de pie ya que me encontraba sentada en el suelo del baño, decidí darme otro baño y así poder sacar de mi cabeza todo lo que había hecho, salí después de un buen rato, ya me encontraba más relajada pero aún seguían los estúpidos pensamientos de suicidio, no les di importancia alguna, me dirigí asía mi closet, saque la ropa más cómoda que tenía y me la puse, estaba por dirigirme a mi casa cuando mi vista se empezó a nublar, moví mi cabeza un poco como si eso fuese a ayudar y seguí caminando, pero antes de llegar me empecé a marear y la vista se me nublaba cada vez más, torpemente me dirigí asía mi cama pero caigo al suelo**

 **-Sasuke…-Dije antes de caer desmayada**

 ***Narra Itachi***

 **Aquella muchacha con cabello peculiar me dejo algo extrañado, nadie se había preocupado tanto por Sasuke, llevaba tiempo observándola, siempre estaba cuando mi madre la necesitaba, la ayudaba a bañar a Sasuke, siempre se preocupada por ella y por él. El día en que Sasuke despertó y no la recordó ella actuó muy mal ya que la noticia de que Sasuke no la reconocía la atormentaba**

 **-Itachi…-Me llamo mi madre-¿Puedes ir a ver a Sakura?-Me pidió algo preocupada**

 **-Claro… Pero ¿Sabes dónde vive?-Dije, sabía que mi madre la quería como si fuese de su hija**

 **-Sí, aquí tengo su dirección**

 **Mi madre me dio un pequeño papel doblado, dentro de este traía la dirección de ella, me despedí de mi madre y me encamine asía la casa de Sakura, no quedaba muy lejos del hospital, así que en cuestión de minutos llegue. Baje del auto y toque la puerta, nadie me respondía y eso era raro ya que en la cochera se encontraba el auto de Sakura. Ya llevaba más de una hora esperando a que alguien me abriera o se acercara, ya me había desesperado ya que muchas ideas vagabundeaban en mi mente, de la nada miro como la vecina de alado de la casa de Sakura salía, apresuradamente me puse de pie y me dirigí asía la señora que ya era algo mayor**

 **-Amm… Disculpe, soy Itachi Uchiha, soy amigo de la señorita Sakura Haruno, am… De casualidad ¿Sabe si salió con alguien o está en casa?-Dije amable digiriéndome a la señora**

 **-Mucho gusto jovencito… Y sí vi a la niña Sakura entrar, se veía muy mal algo triste y estaba algo decaída… Luego, escuche ruidos raros ya que mi cuarto queda cerca de la habitación de la niña Sakura-Me dijo algo preocupada por Sakura**

 **-Muchas gracias señora… *Esta en casa, ¿Pero porque no me abre?***

 **Volvía a tocar la puerta, igual que antes no recibía respuesta**

 **-*Bien, entonces algo malo está pasando aquí… Si ella no ha salido y la vecina escucho ruidos extraños… Ya me estoy desesperando***

 **No quería aceptarlo pero la idea de que la chica estuviera tirada en el suelo o a un lado de las escaleras seguía vagando por mi mente, en verdad Sakura estaba muy mal, y era poco probable que su depresión la había hecho tomar malas decisiones. Empecé a forzar la puerta, pero no se abría, me aparte un poco de esta y con una patada se abrió, rápidamente subí las escaleras, era un alivio no verla tirada aun lado de ellas pero aun la veía tirada en su habitación… Llegue a las habitaciones y una por una empecé a checar si Sakura se encontraba ahí, llegue hasta la última habitación que me quedaba por checar**

 **-*Por favor que solamente este dormida*-Me dije a mi mismo rogando que solo estuviera profundamente dormida**

 **Lentamente abrí la puerta, mi miedo se había hecho realidad, Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo baca abajo, rápidamente me acerque a ella, estaba inconsciente y algo pálida, la cargue y baje con ella, la subí a mi auto y la lleve a urgencias.**

 **Cuando llegamos una doctora me indico que la recostara en una de las camillas que tenían ahí, y rápidamente la comenzó a checar**

 **-Aún tiene pulso, pero es débil-Les indico a los enfermeros que estaban ahí-Necesito que le hagan un chequeo rápido-Les ordeno**

 **Los enfermeros rápidamente se llevaron a Sakura, yo no me podía separar de ella así que tome asiento y decidí llamar a mi madre, le informe sobre lo sucedido, me dijo que me quedara con ella ya que sus padres se encontraban de viaje y ella tenía que estar con Sasuke ya que a veces le daban fuertes dolores de cabeza, tan fuertes que lo tenían que dormir o darles fuertes medicamentos.**

 **Después de unos cuantos minutos la doctora regreso**

 **-¿Señor Uchiha?...-Me dijo mirándome**

 **-¿Sí?-Dije poniéndome de pie**

 **-La señorita Haruno está bien, solamente que ella no se ha alimentado muy bien que digamos, la azúcar en su sangre era demasiado baja y por eso su desmayo… Si usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo… Tal vez ella no estuviera viva-Me dijo la doctora algo preocupada-La dejaremos aquí unos días ya que necesitamos tenerla bien controlada con su comida y saber que solamente se trata de eso**

 **-Muchas gracias ¿Doctora?...**

 **-Kashina… Kashina Uzumaki-Dijo dándome la mano y con una sonrisa en su rostro-Mucho gusto y bien, sin más que decir me retiro**

 **No podía quedarme quieto sin antes ver a Sakura, necesitaba confirmar que ella estuviera bien, vi a una enfermera venir así que me acerque más a ella**

 **-Disculpe señorita-Dije algo apenado-¿Podría ver a Sakura Haruno?**

 **-Oh…-Dijo checando su tabla-¡Claro! Acompáñeme-Dijo amable**

 **LA enfermera me dirigió hasta una habitación, ella se despidió y yo entre cuidadosamente, vi a Sakura, ella estaba dormida**

 **-*Valla que es hermosa*-Dije acercándome lentamente asía ella-*Eres una niña apenas, pero como has sufrido por todo lo que le pasa a Sasuke… Pero eres a la vez una mujer bellísima, llena de amor, deseas dar ese amor a Sasuke pero él no te corresponde por su accidente…***

 **Sin darme cuenta de mis actos mi mano se encontraba acariciando la mejilla de Sakura, algo en ella me llamaba la atención, valla que era hermosa a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos y en su rostro**

 **-Mi hermano es un completo estúpido por preferir a una estúpida enfermera que a ti Sakura…-Lentamente me acerque hasta sus labios, le deposite un dulce beso en estos y me aleje**

 **Salí de la habitación para poder hacer unas llamadas.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Realmente no comprendía lo que hacía en el hospital, la mayoría de mis recuerdos desaparecieron.**

 **-Buenos días Sasuke…-Me dijo la doctora con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Buenos días…-Dije algo serio**

 **-Soy tu nueva doctora, me llamo Kashina Uzumaki…-Dijo dándome la mano**

 **-Un placer…-De la nada un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza comienza a aparecer e involuntariamente me lleve la mano a esta**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo alarmada**

 **-Últimamente me han dado fuertes dolores de cabeza-Dije sin siquiera mirarla**

 **-¿Recuerdas algo cuando te dan los dolores?**

 **-No, al contrario… Cuando quiero recordar me empieza a dolor**

 **-¿Y se puede saber qué quieres recordar Sasuke?-Dijo algo seria apuntando todo lo que decía en su tabla**

 **-Un rostro…**

 **-Valla… Normalmente los pacientes dices que les gustaría recordar lo que les pasó o reconocer a sus familiares, pero tú… Tú me dices que quieres reconocer un rostro**

 **-Ese no es mi caso, lo único que quiero recordar es el rostro de una chica…-Dije sin pensarlo, la doctora solamente se me quedo mirando algo extrañada**

 **-¿Recuerdas cómo se llama?**

 **-Hmp… Como olvidarlo, su nombre es Sakura**

 **Al decir ese nombre un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, la doctora me miro algo sorprendida**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Dije al ver la reacción de la doctora**

 **-Bien…-Se puso de pie-Hace un momento llego una muchacha con ese nombre…-Dijo seria-Su nombre es Sakura Haruno… ¿Me la podrías describir o aun no la recuerdas bien?**

 **-Sí, si recuerdo como es, lo que no logro recordar es su rostro, sé que tiene un cabello algo peculiar, es rosa ¿Sabe? Su piel es blanca como la nieve, su cabello es largo y lacio… Solo eso recuerdo-al momento en que la describía una sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro**

 **Volteé a ver a la doctora y esta tenía alzada una de sus rojizas cejas y luego su expresión se esfumo poniendo una tierna sonrisa**

 **-¿Sabes Sasuke?... Me acabas de describir a esa muchacha como es mi paciente-Dijo alegre-Te podría llevar a ver si así lo deseas-Dijo abriendo la puerta de mi habitación**

 **No lo pensé ni dos veces, me puse de pie como pude con mis muletas ya que aún me dolían ciertas partes de mi cuerpo y no podía caminar bien gracias a un yeso que traía en mi pierna izquierda pero la simple idea de poder ver una vez más ese rostro me emocionada. Nos dirigimos a otra parte del hospital, para ser exacto a urgencias. La doctora para en seco al frente de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban en ese lugar, me indico que pasara y yo sin más preámbulo abrí la puerta, note que una hermosa muchacha se encontraba recostada en la cama, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos por toda la almohada, su piel blanca brillaba como si fuera un vampiro ya que la luz del sol le daba directamente**

 **-*Ella… Ella es…*-Dije recordando de quien se trataba**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-No, no Sasuke, así quédate, deja llamar la doctora-Oí como me decía una muchacha a un lado mío**

 **Abrí lentamente mis ojos y la contemple por un momento, ella se me quedo mirando, no aguantaba su incomoda mirada en mí**

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-Dije algo extrañado-¿Quién eres tú?-Volví a preguntar**

 **-¿Como que quien soy? Vamos Sasuke, no estoy jugando-Me dijo algo alarmada**

 **-No… Estoy bromeando… ¿Quién eres tú?-Volví a insistir, en verdad no sabía quién era ella o que hacia ahí, ella simplemente se quedó callada**

 **-Aquí estoy ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Vaya despertó!-Dijo la doctora al verme despierto**

 **-Sí, Sasuke ya despertó pero... No me recuerda-Dijo aquella extraña muchacha, ella sin más empezó a llorar**

 **-Tranquila Sakura-Contesto la doctora-Quizá sólo sea por la impresión y por eso no sabe quién eres, dejémoslo dormir un poco más y a lo mejor después despierte mejor**

 **La doctora se acercó a mí y me dio una pastillas y yo la acepte, la verdad no aguantada ver aquella muchacha llorar y yo simplemente no la reconocía. Después de unos horas o para lo que a mí fueron solo minutos desperté y lo primero que vi fue a la doctora, ella solo me sonrió y salió de la habitación sin decir nada, luego se volvió a abrir la puerta, pero entraron mis padres y luego la misma muchacha que había salido llorando y luego mi hermano, mire los rostros de mis padres, estaban preocupados**

 **-Tranquilos papás todo está bien-Dije tratando de parecer calmado**

 **Mis padres voltearon a ver aquella chica de cabello rosa, en su rostro mostraba sorpresa**

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Tú sabes quiénes somos?-Preguntó Itachi algo confundido**

 **-¡Pero cómo no saberlo sí ustedes son mis padres y mi hermano!-Exclame con una sonrisa en mi rostro**

 **-Sasuke…-Interrumpió la doctora-¿Me podrías decir los nombres de tus padres, él de tu hermano y el tuyo?**

 **-¡Claro! Mi madre se llama Mikato y mi padre Fugaku Uchiha y mi hermano Itachi y yo soy Sasuke-Dije serio, no comprendía el motivo del porque me hacían tantas preguntas, luego volví a mirar asía donde estaban todos observándome -Pero lo que no se es… Quién es ella, no la recuerdo—Dije señalando a la muchacha de cabello rosado**

 **-Hijo ella es Sakura ¿Seguro que no la recuerdas? Fue la última persona que viste antes del accidente-Dijo mi madre**

 **Me quede pensando, pero después de un rato empezó a doleré un poco la cabeza, mi mente estaba en blanco, no la recordaba, si ella era parte de mi vida, si fuimos algo…**

 **-Mmm… No, no la recuerdo-Dije finalmente sin dejarla de observar, algo en su rostro cambio**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-*Era ella, ella era la muchacha que no reconocí la primera vez que la vi, ella era… ¿Pero por qué aparece en mis recuerdos? ¿Qué es ella?-Me dije confundido, un fuerte dolor vino a atacar a mi cabeza pero eso hizo que otro recuerdo viniese a mi mente como una rápida estrella fugas**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Mis padres salieron junto con Itachi. De nada observo como se vuelve a abrir la puerta**

 **-*Más visitas no por favor*-Roge, ya estaba algo cansado a pesar de que no había hecho nada de provecho más que estar acostado por las heridas que me había hecho en el accidente supongo**

 **Era la misma muchacha, se miraba ya algo tranquila pero venía con una amiga, cuanto ellas acabaron de entrar tocaron la puerta, era una muchacha muy linda de cabello y ojos color marrón, se acercó hasta la cama y me miro atenta**

 **-Hola Sasuke, mucho gusto soy Tente, tus padres me contrataron para ser tú enfermera personal-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa**

 **La verdad no me incomodaba para nada su presencia, al contrario me traía paz.**

 **-Oye Sasuke…-Escuche que me llamaban, no hice caso, ya que Tente me checaba mis heridas y si me movía bruscamente me podría lastimar más-¡Sasuke!-Grito la muchacha de cabello rosa más fuerte está vez**

 **-¿Qué quieres?-Respondí en tono fastidioso y un poco sangrón**

 **-Mmmm… ¿Sabes qué? Nada, creo que es mejor que me valla de aquí...-Dijo, su miraba bajo al suelo**

 **-Está bien al fin que aquí está Tente y no creo que hagas mucha falta-Dije volviendo a mirar ya que aún seguía checando mis heridas**

 **La muchacha salió junto con su amiga algo decepcionadas**

 **-No debiste de hablarle así…-Dijo Tente alzando una de sus cejas-Ella siempre estaba al pendiente de ti, ella, tu hermano y tus padres… Una vez la vi dormida a un lado…-Me indico con su mirada-No se separó de ti ni un segundo**

 **-Yo… Yo no sabía eso, nadie me ha dicho nada… Y no comprendo porque no la recuerdo y actúa de esa manera cada vez que se lo digo… Si lo comento es para que me diga ¿Qué es de mí? Pero siempre se desilusiona o lo toma mal**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-Lo… Lo lamento tanto Sa… Sakura…-Dije apenado por lo sucedido**

 **Aun no comprendía lo que ella era para mí y mucho menos lo que sentía cada vez que la recordaba, normalmente me sentiría algo incómodo, pero me hacía sentirme bien, tranquilo conmigo mismo estando a su lado a pesar de que ella estuviese dormida. Note que a un lado de ella había un pequeño ramo de flores que las enfermeras ponían para alegrar a los pacientes, tome una pequeña flor azul y se la puse entre sus suaves y delicados dedos**

 **-*Todos los días vendré a verte mientras duermes, te pondré esta pequeña flor… Cuando recuerde todo sobre ti… Te taire más Sakura… Lo prometo***

 **Tome mis muletas, camine cuidadosa y lentamente, la doctora me esperaba afuera**

 **-Quiero… Quiero pedirle un favor-Le dije estando al frente de ella**

 **-¿Sí Sasuke?-Dijo algo seria**

 **-Cada vez que ella duerma… Quiero venir a verla…-Dije seguro de lo que decía**

 **La doctora solo acento con la cabeza y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Llegamos a mi habitación, ahí se encontraba Itachi esperándonos**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Dijo algo preocupado**

 **-¡Valla!-Dijo sorprendida la doctora al ver a Itachi-Al parecer tu deberías de haber sido enfermero o doctor joven Uchiha-Dijo mirando a mi hermano**

 **-¿A qué se refiere?-Dije sin entender nada, ambos me miraron**

 **-Bueno… Al parecer este joven te conoce a ti también Sasuke… La muchacha que te conté… Bueno él la trajo-Dijo alegremente la doctora**

 **-Hmp…-Fue lo único que dije**

 **No comprendía el motivo del porque Itachi sabía sobre ella o se llevaba con ella, normalmente mi hermano siempre decía que mis amigas o conquistas, como el las llamaba, eran algo molestas, caprichosas y testarudas… Pero al momento de que me dijo que él estaba con Sakura… Eso, simplemente me hizo molestarme de la nada.**

* * *

 **Ire acregando las narraciones de personas que estan involucradas en la historia para que aí vallamos entendiendo la historia C:**

 **Ya ahora si prometo subir capitulo todos los miercoles y si no lo hago pues los recompenzare subiendo el viernes (O el día que pueda) subiend capítulos nuevos**

 **Bueno criaturas como solo actualice estos dos capítulos me despido de ustedes y que pasen un lindo fin de semana...**

 **Yo no lo aré porque tengo de desfilar por el 20 de Noviembre y aver si paso la materia que reprobe**

 **¿Alguien sabe de matematicas?xC**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Hola mucachos del Yisus...**

 **He Vuelto!**

 **Lamento la demora :C Pero valio la pena la espera del capitulo ya que pase todas mis materias C:**

 **Bueno nos los distraigo mas asi que...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XVI**

* * *

 **-¿Así que ya reconociste a Sakura eh?-Dijo Itachi entrando a mi habitación algo serio**

 **-¡No!-Dije apretando los puños-Aun no lo hago… Pero dime Itachi ¿De dónde la conoces?-Dije sin poderme contener**

 **Itachi solo me miro detenidamente, su rostro estaba serio totalmente, aun se encontraba parado en la puerta, este solo estaba ahí sin moverse, tal vez mi pregunta lo había sacado de onda o simplemente quería evadir mi pregunta**

 **-¿De dónde la conoces Itachi?-Dije insistente al ver que él no me respondía**

 **-Bueno… Ella siempre ha estado al pendiente de ti desde que tuviste el accidente, nunca se despegaba de la puerta o de la cama…-Dio un pequeño suspiro-Desde ahí la conocí Sasuke… No tienes que ponerte… Ce-Lo-So…-Dijo burlonamente**

 **No dije nada, al parecer la simple idea de que Itachi estuviera cerca de Sakura me hacía llenarme de rabia o tal vez como me dijo el, celos**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Abrí lentamente mis ojos ya que la luz del sol me pegaba directamente, involuntariamente me lleve una mano a mi frente pero no pude porque me encontraba cubierta de tubos**

 **-¿Qué es esto?-Dije algo alarmada-¿Qué hago aquí?-Dije al darme cuenta de que llevaba una bata de hospital-¿Estoy en el hospital?**

 **-Tranquila señorita, no debe de moverse o se lastimara-Me dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar**

 **-¿Qué hago aquí?-Dije sin preámbulos**

 **-Bueno, al parecer alguien no recuerda nada-Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa**

 **-Tú… Eres Tente ¿Cierto?-Dije al recordarla-Tú cuidabas a Sasuke Uchiha-Dije con algo de rabia**

 **-Así es… Pero ahora me toco cuidar de ti-Dijo aun con una sonrisa en su rostro-Estas aquí porque no te has alimentado como debes…-Dijo acercándose a mí-Y te desmayaste y un amigo tuyo te trajo hasta aquí**

 **-¿Amigo?-Dije algo pensativa**

 **-Así es… Mmm…-Dije pensando y llevándose el bolígrafo a su mandíbula-¡Ah! El señor Uchiha-Dijo volviendo a sonreír-Bien, iré a dar la orden de que te traigan algo de comer**

 **Tente salió de la habitación dejándome con una enorme duda en mi cabeza**

 **-*Vamos Sakura, no puede ser Sasuke, él no te recuerda*-Dije desanimándome completamente**

 **Me quería sentar en la cama, ya que al parecer ya había dormido mucho tiempo y eso ocasiono que me empezara a doler la espalda, al hacerlo note una pequeña flor azul ya algo marchita pero no tanto como para poder admirar su belleza, la tome y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro**

 **-Vaya…Dijeron al abrir la puerta-Sí que eres dormilona señorita Haruno, soy la doctora Kashina Uzumaki-Dijo dándome la mano**

 **-Usted es de casualidad… ¿La madre de Naruto?-Dije algo curiosa**

 **-Oh… Así es ¿Conoces a mi hijo?-Dijo muy emocionada**

 **-Sí, él es un buen amigo…-Dije alegre al recordarlo de la nada-Amm… ¿Cuándo saldré?-Agregue**

 **-Bueno, primero me tengo que asegurar que es solo una desnutrición y que el desmayo fue por la baja azúcar que contenía tu sangre, necesito hacerte más estudios señorita-Dijo cambiando su rostro completamente-Después de eso, ya te puedes retirar, pero de todos modos le diré a tu amigo que te cuide que comas y tomes mucha agua**

 **-¿Amigo?-Dije, trataba de recordar algo, pero mi mente estaba en blanco-La enfermera me dijo que el señor Uchiha me trajo, pero yo no conozco a ninguno, bueno… Sí pero él a mí no-Dije agachando mi rostro**

 **-Bueno… Yo lo conocí, en un momento el vendrá y te aclarara como sucedieron las cosas, no desesperes señorita**

 **La doctora y madre de Naruto salió de mi habitación, después de un rato llego tente con una bandeja, me la dejo sobre una mesita y me la acerco, quito la tapa y note que traía gelatina, fruta picada perfectamente, un vaso de yogurt y uno de jugo de naranja**

 **-Gracias…-Dije amable**

 **-Es un placer-Dijo y sin más se retiro**

 **Mire la bandeja nuevamente, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre pero tome el yogurt, pude notar que alguien abría la puerta y mi mente pensó en solo una persona**

 **-*Sasuke*-**

 **La puerta se abre y entra el hermano mayor de Sasuke, me mira y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió asía un pequeño sillón que se encontraba enfrente de mi cama, yo no pude quitarle la vista de enzima**

 **-Sigue comiendo-Dijo sentándose y aun sonriéndome-Solo me aseguro de que lo hagas**

 **Me limite a hablarle, en verdad su parecido con Sasuke era algo extraordinario, pero su presencia me alteraba un poco, sin siquiera darme cuenta una lágrima rodaba sobre mi mejilla**

 **-No llores Sakura-Me dijo Itachi, de una manera él había caminado asía mí y se encontraba enfrente, con una de sus manos limpio mi lágrima-¿Me quieres explicar que paso?**

 **-¿Qué paso de qué?-Dije poniéndome nerviosa con su rose, él suspiro y quito su mano de mi mejilla**

 **-Cuando te encontré tirada pude notar que en el baño había un frasco de pastillas y alrededor de este un montón de pastillas tiradas y una hoja…-Dijo algo serio, se volvió a sentar en el pequeño sillón**

 **-Yo…-Se me vino a la mente ese estúpido recuerdo-No es lo que piezas, eran pastillas para dormir…**

 **-Lo sé, ¿Pero para que las querías tú?**

 **-Para dormir… No… No he podido hacerlo-Mentí-Pero… Me empecé a sentir mareada y me quise dirigir asía mi cama y… Ya no recuerdo nada más**

 **El Uchiha mayor solo me miraba algo serio, yo seguí comiendo como si el no estuviera ahí, un silencio incomodo se empezó a aparecer**

 **-Llevas 4 días en cama…-Dijo rompiendo el silencio, me limite a contestar-Te tendrán observada solo hoy y si sigues bien, mañana sales… Yo… Si tú me lo permites… Puedo venir y llevarte hasta tu casa-Dijo amable**

 **-Gra… Gracias-Fue lo único que pude decir**

 **-Me tendrán informado… Bien-Dijo parándose de inmediato-Me tengo que ir a cuidar a…-Me miro directamente a los ojos-Yo lo siento no quería…**

 **-Descuida, creo que ese es el menor de mis problemas-Dije fingiendo una sonrisa**

 **-Bien… Me voy, más al rato vendré a ver como sigues-Dijo y se retiro**

 **Di un suspiro de alivio, vaya que ese Uchiha me ponía algo nerviosa. Sin darme cuenta me había comido todo lo que había en la bandeja, reía tontamente y después de pocos segundos llego Tente**

 **-Muy bien, si sigues así mañana por la mañana te darán de alta-Dijo alegremente**

 **No respondí, ella no lo tomo mal, tomo la bandeja y se volvió a retirar. Me volví a acomodar en la cama y nuevamente me quede dormida.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **No quería estar encerrado en esa estúpida habitación, así que sin avisarle a nadie salí de esta. Empecé a caminar sin rumbo, o eso pensaba yo ya que sin siquiera darme cuenta me encontraba en los pasillos de urgencias**

 **-*Sakura*-Pensé rápidamente**

 **Me dirigí asía donde había ido antes con la doctora, mire por la ventana pero esta se encontraba con las persianas cerradas**

 **-*¡Demonios! ¿Ahora qué hago?***

 **Camine asía la puerta, esta estaba obviamente abierta pero no me atrevía a entrar ya que era probable que ella despertara al escucharme. No me pude contener más, tome la chapa y la gire y así la puerta se abriera, la empuje lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno, la mire y efectivamente ella se encontraba dormida, mire mi bata, de ella saque una pequeña flor azul**

 **-Como te lo prometí Sakura…-Dije murmurando**

 **Me acerque a ella y delicadamente me senté en un borde de la cama, la flor se la puse sobre su cabello, ya que si las ponía en sus delicadas manos ella se despertaría y no quería incomodarla**

 **-Prometo que nunca te olvidare esta vez, prometo… Recordarte Sakura…-Volví a murmurarle**

 **Me aleje un poco de ella, la contemple por un momento**

 **-*Valla que eres muy hermosa Sakura*-Dije a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus labios rosados me llamaban la atención-*Yo… Yo no debo pero…*-Me acerque más a ella**

 **Mis labios rozaron los de ella, no recibí respuesta hasta de pocos segundos, Sakura se había despertado, rápidamente me aleje de ella**

 **-Sa… Sasuke…-Murmuro-Yo… Te amo…**

 **-*¿Acaso ella dijo que me amaba?*-Dije aun a lado de ella, mis piernas no reaccionaban, entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza me hizo recordar algo**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Voltee a verla, se miraba realmente asustada, tal vez porque me encontraba cubierto de sangre al igual que ella, tome su mano para que se tranquilizara un poco**

 **-Sakura… Todo estará bien no te preocupes, TE AMO…-Le dije algo desganado ya que de la nada mis fuerzas se iban perdiendo poco a poco**

 **En ese instante ella se desmaya, yo como pude solté su mano y trate de buscar mi celular y llamar a emergencias, pero no pude caí desvanecido, la mire por última vez, ella me necesitaba y yo la necesitaba a ella como si se tratase del oxígeno.**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-Yo… Yo…-No salían más palabras de mi boca, me había quedado en shock**

 **Me di cuenta de que Sakura estaba aún dormida, así que como pude me levante de la cama y me dirigí asía la puerta. Fui tan rápido como pude hasta llegar a mi sector, lo mejor era que Itachi no se encontraba merodeando**

 **-Hmp… *Probablemente se fue a ver a Sakura*-Dije mientras entraba a mi habitación**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Me desperté, aún no había sol, todo estaba oscuro, o por lo menos en mi habitación, me senté en la cama, ya había dormido demasiado. Algo cae a un lado mío**

 **-*¿Eso es una flor?*-Dije al mirarla bien-Que hermosa…**

 **-Buenos días Sakura…-Me asusta Tente-Todos los días que vengo encuentro esa flor en tus manos o en tu cabello, al principio pensé que eras tú quien la tomaba, pero por lo que veo no es así-Me dijo encendiendo la luz**

 **No le di importancia alguna, tal vez alguna otra enfermera o la madre de Naruto venia y la ponía**

 **-Ayer logre ver a un muchacho…-Dijo Tente haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos**

 **-¿Cómo era?-Dije algo curiosa**

 **-Bueno… El llevaba muletas y la bata de aquí… Es probable que él te conozca**

 **-Lo dudo mucho, no tengo a ningún amigo o conocido en el hospital-Dije algo seria, volví a ver la pequeña flor azul-Aun está fresca**

 **-Así es-Dijo algo alegre**

 **-¿Cuándo salgo de aquí?**

 **-En unas horas más, solo necesito que la doctora firme tu alta y listo**

 **-Gra…**

 **Iba a agradecerle a Tente, pero alguien toco la puerta**

 **-¿Esperas a alguien?-Dijo tente alzando una ceja, yo solo me reí**

 **Tente abrió la puerta y de esta entro Itachi, traía consigo un ramo de flores**

 **-Buenos días… Pensé que aún se encontraba dormida**

 **-No, ella ya tiene un rato despierta, bien los dejo**

 **Tente sale de la habitación dejándome sola con el Uchiha mayor**

 **-Toma…-Me da el ramo de flores-Pensé que te gustaría**

 **-Muchas gracias… Son… muy lindas-Dije tomando el ramo**

 **-¿Sabes a qué hora te darán de alta?-Dijo aun sonriéndome**

 **-Am… Supongo que cuando llegue la doctora y firme el alta**

 **-Bien, aquí estaré para llevarte a casa**

 **Pasaron las horas, la doctora me dio un último chequeo, encontró todo perfectamente, me receto vitaminas y que tomara mucha agua, firmo el alta y me la dio, yo rápidamente me vestí y salí del hospital, tome asiento ya que no quería irme con Itachi y decidí esperar un taxi**

 **-Hey…-Me llamaron, volteó a ver, era Itachi cruzado de brazos-Vamos, yo te llevo**

 **-No, gracias, yo me puedo ir sola-Dije cruzándome de brazos y haciéndole gestos**

 **-Sí que eres algo berrinchuda-Dijo algo burlón-Tenía razón Sasuke con respecto a eso, bueno cuando se acordaba de ti**

 **-Señor Uchiha…**

 **-Llámame Itachi Sakura**

 **-Bien… Señor Itachi, en verdad agradezco mucho su ayuda, pero ya soy algo mayor como para que me esté cuidando como si fuese mi guarde espaldas-Dije furiosa**

 **Este tomo me alguna u otra forma mal, me miro serio, se acercó a mí y yo de inmediato me pare ya que para mi suerte había llegado un taxi**

 **-Siga por favor, ahora le digo la dirección-Le indique al taxista**

 **-¡Espere!-Le grito Itachi**

 **-Vamos Sakura…**

 **-No le haga caso a este señor, yo ni lo conozco**

 **EL taxista obedeció mis órdenes y piso a fondo dejando a Itachi atrás, al parecer algo enfadado. Le indique al taxista asía donde ir, tenía que ir a ver a Ino y sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro, ya ahí le diría a Ino que me llevara a mi casa o me iría caminando ya que no quedaba muy lejos su casa de la mía.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **/Sueño/**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Oía que me decían-Sasuke-Kun, ven a mí**

 **Sin siquiera saber de quién era esa dulce voz, me dirigí asía dónde provenía, llegue hasta encontrarme con una hermosa señorita, no la lograba distinguir completamente ya que esta llevaba encima una capucha café**

 **-Hola Sasuke-Kun…-Me dijo, al parecer algo alegre**

 **-¿Quién eres?-Dije frio**

 **-Valla, ya no me reconoces eh…-La hermosa chica se quita la capucha dejando ver su tan largo y hermoso cabello color rosa-Me llamo Sakura, ¿Ya me recuerdas Sasuke-Kun?-Me dijo dulcemente**

 **Yo me limite a contestar, no podía dejar de admirarla, valla que Sakura es hermosa, esos ojos que si ella se lo propusiera podría tener a cualquier hombre a su lado, pero yo solamente quería ser ese hombre, el que la cuidara día y noche, cuando estuviera enferma ser yo quien estuviera ahí para ayudarla…**

 **-¿Sasuke-Kun?-Me volvió a decir dulcemente**

 **Me empiezo a acercar a ella hasta el punto de que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban totalmente**

 **-Sakura… Te… Te necesito-Dije y rápidamente uní mis labios con los de ella**

 **/Fin Del Sueño/**

 **Algo me hizo sobre saltarme y rápidamente me desperté, la habitación estaba totalmente oscura, estaba completamente solo, pero algo me decía que eso no era cierto. Podía sentir la pesada mirada de alguien, mire asía todos lados hasta llegar a una de las esquinas de la habitación y pude notar unos peculiares ojos rojos**

 **-¿Pesadilla hermanito?-Me dijo sin despegarse de esa esquina**

 **-Hmp…. No te interesa-Le conteste frio, me senté en la cama y así poderlo ver mejor**

 **-Vamos hermanito, cuéntame lo que soñabas-Dijo maliciosamente**

 **-Ya te dije Itachi, eso no te importa-Dije aún más frio y cruzándome de brazos**

 **-Claro que sí, eres mi hermano Sasuke-Dijo saliendo de la oscura esquina y encendiendo la luz, cerré los ojos para que esta no me cegara-Mírate como estas, todo tembloroso y sudado… Pensé que tenías una pesadilla**

 **-No, más bien…-Dude en decirle, pero en verdad necesitaba saber más sobre Sakura y al parecer el que me podría ayudar era él-Es un rostro…-Dije finalmente**

 **-¿Me lo podrías describir? Tal vez yo te pueda ayudar…-Dijo sentándose en una silla que se encontraba ahí**

 **-Ella, tiene ojos verdes que al verlos directamente te ponen feliz, su piel es blanca como la nieve, sus labios son…-Quise omitir ese dato-Su cabello es rosa y largo casi hasta llegar a la cintura, siempre que sonríe cierra sus ojos, no es muy alta pero tampoco chaparra, me llega más o menos debajo de mi mandíbula…-Itachi solamente se limitaba a observarme seriamente**

 **-Bien…-Dijo poniéndose de pie-La buscare-Fue lo único que dijo-Ahorra duerme un poco más**

 **Itachi se dirigió asía la puerta y apago la luz, yo solo suspire, Itachi sabía perfectamente a quien había descrito. Me volví a acostar y me volví a quedar dormido.**

 ***Narra Itachi***

 **-*¡Maldición! Sasuke ya empieza a recordar a Sakura* Es momento de moverme o… Él nuevamente me va a ganar-Di un pequeño suspiro y me dirigí asía afuera y así poder dormir un poco**

 **Ya había cuidado mucho a Sasuke, se miraba mejor, a excepción de los fuertes dolores de cabeza que le daban, sus heridas rápidamente cerraron a excepción de su pierna que gracias al accidente esta quedo completamente rota. Me fui asía mi casa, llegue y me senté en el sillón, sin darme cuenta me quede dormido**


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Bueno como me atrase demasiado y lo prometi...**

 **Aqui otro capitulo mas para ustedes criaturas**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XVII**

* * *

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Ya no podía dormir, me senté en un borde de la cama, el yeso comenzaba a picarme, escuche detrás mío como se abría la puerta, mire sobre mi hombro y vi a Itachi, este me miraba**

 **-Pensé que aun seguías dormido-Dijo algo sorprendido**

 **-Acabo de despertar-Dije mirando asía la enorme ventana que tenía enfrente mío-Itachi…-Me puse de pie con mi pierna izquierda en el aire-¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura? ¿Por qué estaba internada en urgencias?-Lo mire, tenía los ojos muy abiertos**

 **-Bueno, ella me conto que estaba en su habitación, quería tomar unas pastillas para dormir, pero se empezó a sentir mal o mareada, no recuerdo muy bien… Y luego dijo que se fue a acostar y ahí cayó desmayada-Se puso de pie, me dio las muletas, las tome pero él no quitaba aun sus manos-Sasuke… ¿Te acostaste con ella?-Me dijo frio mirándome directamente a los ojos**

 **-¡No!-Dije igual frio, lo mire directamente a los ojos-Aleja esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza Itachi-Le arrebate las muletas y lo empuje, me dirigí asía la puerta**

 **-¿Cómo sabes qué no? ¡Ni siquiera la recuerdas bien!-Me dijo, detuve mis pasos, estaba a centímetros de esta**

 **-Yo… No lo sé…-Trate de recordar un poco más y el dolor apareció en mi cabeza como ya era costumbre, me lleve una mano a esta**

 **-Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?-Oí como Itachi se acercaba a mí para llevarme a la cama**

 **-Yo…-Fue lo único que dije y el recuerdo apareció como una ráfaga de aire**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Tome a Sakura entre mis brazos y cargando la lleve escaleras arriba.**

 **-Solo por el estado en que estas te salvas del regaño Sakura…-Le dije mientras trataba de abrir la puerta-Pero espera a mañana…-Le volví a decir cuando por fin puede entrar a la habitación.**

 **La recosté con delicadeza en su cama, tenía sus ojos cerrados, seguramente ya estaba dormida, la acomode más centrada en la cama para que no fuera a caerse, la solté y abrió los ojos, me quede paralizado por alguna tonta razón.**

 **-Que lindos ojos tienes…-Me dijo Sakura sonriente, sonreí estúpidamente, me agradaba Sakura en ese estado**

 **-Ya… Duérmete-Le dije entre risas**

 **-No quiero…-Dijo fingiendo una voz de niña pequeña**

 **-Claro que si quieres…-Le dije levantándome de la cama, pero me tomo de la mano**

 **-No te vayas…-Me dijo con la misma voz**

 **-…Sí que bebiste-Le dije ya que normalmente el objetivo de Haruno era que me fuera, y ahora quería lo contrario, me senté en la cama**

 **-Descansa que mañ…-Le estaba diciendo pero sus labios hicieron que parara de hablar**

 **Al momento de que hicieron contacto con los míos, me fue imposible no seguir el beso, así que le correspondí. Nuestros labios se rosaban de una manera increíble, succionaba su labio inferior mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para comenzar a jugar con el cabello de mi nuca, subí una de mis manos a su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cintura sobre la tela del vestido...**

 **Lentamente se fue recostando, me acomode sobre ella, con cuidado de no aplastarla y o lastimarla. Saco sus manos de mi cuello para deshacerse de mi chaqueta, me separe de sus labios para quitármela y lanzarla al piso. Inmediatamente me tomo de las mejillas para atraerme de nuevo a sus labios, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad bucal, desatando entre ambos miembros una guerra.**

 **De un momento a otro yo me encontraba recostado y Sakura estaba sentada en mi cadera, sus besos eran increíbles, me hacían sentir tanto. Comenzó a subir mi playera mientras que yo solo me dedicaba a devorar sus labios y acariciar sus piernas que se encontraban a mis costados. Logro deshacerse de mi camisa, sus besos comenzaron a bajar por mi mejilla, hasta mi cuello, donde comenzó a brindarme pequeños pero mortales besos húmedos, entre besos encajaba sus dientes o rosaba mi piel con la punta de su lengua haciendo que uno que otros escalofríos recorrieran por completo mi cuerpo. Dio un corto beso en mis labios pero luego se alejó y comenzó a bajar el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto la mayor parte de su hermosa anatomía. Regreso a mis labios mientras tomaba mis manos y las ponía en su espalda, los besos aumentaban de tono... Mis manos paseaban de su espalda, por sus glúteos, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para luego repetir el camino de regreso. Dejaba un rastro de besos por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, hasta que llego al inicio de mi pantalón, volvió a atacar mis labios mientras bajaba el cierre y sacaba el botón de su lugar.**

 **En ese preciso momento mi cordura volvió**

 **-*¡¿Qué estás haciendo Sasuke?!*-Me reclamo una vocecita-*¡Esta ebria!*-Me volvió a decir-*Pero no puedo parar ahora ¡Hazlo!... Después de todo no lo recordara mañana*-Otra voz entro a la escena.**

 **Parecía como en los dibujos animados, tenía al Sasuke bueno de un lado y al Sasuke malo del otro lado…**

 **La hice cambiar de posiciones, ahora ella estaba recostada y me miraba, esperando con ansias mi actuar. No la hice esperar y ataque sus labios, los cuales estaban ahora con el doble de grosor y un intenso color rojo. Abrió sus piernas permitiéndome acomodarme entre ellas, con una de sus manos despeinaba mi cabello mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mejilla, bajaba por mi cuello y volvía a subir a mi mejilla.**

 **Baje con mis besos por su barbilla, recorriendo su mejilla llegando a su oído**

 **-Sakura-Le susurre mientras jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja-Sakura no podemos hacer esto…-Le volví a susurrar nuevamente y le di una suave mordida**

 **-Shh…-Me callo sin siquiera abrir los ojos-Tu sigue… Si podemos Sasuke-Kun-Me tomo de la barbilla para que retomar el camino a su boca.**

 **-*¿Sasuke-Kun?*-Me dije a mismo**

 **Decidí hacerla sufrir un poco, así que me dirige a una de las zonas más sensibles, su cuello. La besaba muy lentamente, cosa que la hacía desesperar, comencé con besos húmedos, que conforme pasaban los segundos se hacían mayores, daba delicadas mordidas, ya que no quería dejarle marca alguna, y cada vez que encajaba mis dientes sobre su piel, soltaba pequeños gemidos, a causa del placer que le proporcionaba. Baje entre donde empezaban sus pechos hasta que llegue a la parte baja de su abdomen. Comencé a jugar con el borde de su ropa interior, logrando que sus gemidos aumentaran, además de arrugar la sabana con sus manos. Encorvó su espalda y volvía subir tomándola por la espalda apegándola aún más a mi cuerpo.**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Ya había pasado todo un año completo, desde que salí del hospital ya no había ido a ver a Sasuke, pero su madre siempre me tenía al tanto con su situación, al parecer Sasuke ya estaba totalmente recuperado de todas sus heridas y hasta de su pierna, aún seguía sin recordar varias cosas pero ya había salido del hospital, según me decía su madre.**

 **En mi vida personal ya había terminado la preparatoria, me encontraba estudiando medicina, era la mejor de la clase, en mi vida amorosa, bueno… Sasorí, él se me había declarado, pero lo rechace cuantas veces me lo pidió y él termino aceptando que le gustaba Ino y ahorra ellos estaban juntos, Naruto y yo nos volvimos a hablar como antes, él ya no se encontraba con Temarí y ahorra estaba conociendo a Hinata, una ex compañera de ambos; y yo, bueno yo me había hecho muy buena amiga de Itachi, algo de él me agradaba en el fondo, siempre me invitaba a comer o a salir al cine, claro en planes de amigos.**

 **Esa mañana era un día cualquiera, o eso pensaba yo. De la nada alguien tocaba la puerta, podía notar que lo hacían desesperadamente, fui y abrí**

 **-¿Diga?...-Abrí la puerta, era él…**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-¡Itachi!-Le grite desde la puerta de la casa-¡Ya me voy!-Abrí la puerta y escuche pasos que provenían de las escaleras**

 **-¡Espera Sasuke!-Me dijo Itachi, me detuve y lo voltee a verlo-¿A dónde vas?-Tomo un poco de aire**

 **-¿Me quieres llevar a la casa de alguien?-Le dije decidido**

 **-Vamos…-Le avente las llaves y él las atrapo en el aire**

 **Le di indicaciones para que se dirigiera a casa de ella, llegamos hasta la colonia donde vivía, Itachi se dio cuenta asía que casa quería ir, ya no era necesario darle indicación alguna. Llegamos a nuestro destino, o mejor dicho a mi destino, baje al igual que Itachi, me dirigí asía la puerta**

 **-Yo…-Dijo Itachi-Yo… Te espero aquí Sasuke-Mire sobre mi hombro y este se encontraba recargado en el cofre de su auto con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida**

 **-De acuerdo…-Dirigí una vez más mi mirada asía enfrente sin mover mis piernas-No sé cuánto llegue a tardar…-Camine asía la casa**

 **Me acerque asía la puerta, me decidí a tocar, no podía evitar que se notara mi desesperación, quería verla y quería aclarar ciertas cosas con ella. Después de unos pocos minutos alguien decidió atender la puerta**

 **-¿Diga?...-Dijo mientras abría la puerta, era ella, era…**

 **-Sakura…-Dije algo sorprendido al tenerla frente a mí-Valla que has cambiado…**

 **Al parecer se había cortado su cabello, este le llegaba un poco arriba de sus hombros y su fleco estaba recogido con una diadema, llevaba una sudadera verde limón y unos pantalones blancos, en verdad se miraba hermosa, mucho más de lo que la recordaba**

 **-Sa… Sasuke-Dijo finalmente-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo algo nerviosa**

 **-Yo…-No podían salir ni una palabra coherente-Yo solamente… Quería hablar y aclarar varias cosas-Dije finalmente**

 **Ella me invito a pasar, al parecer se encontraba sola en casa, eche un pequeño vistazo y vagos recuerdos venían a mí, involuntariamente me lleve una mano a mi cabeza**

 **-Sasuke… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Note un poco de preocupación en su voz-¿Necesitas tomar algún medicamente?**

 **-¿Eh?... ¡No! Estoy bien-La mire y le sonreí**

 **-Toma asiento…-Me indico el sillón**

 **Me senté y ella también lo hizo, se sentó a un lado mío, ambos nos quedamos callados, ella puso su mano a un costado, yo sin siquiera pensarlo la tome**

 **-Sa… Sakura-Dije nervioso-… Aun no recuerdo ciertas cosas, pero a ti… A ti te recuerdo perfectamente…**

 **-Sasuke…-La voltee a ver, se encontraba totalmente sonrojada-Sasuke yo….**

 **-Por favor déjame terminar Sakura-Le dije amablemente sin soltar su mano-Bueno… Yo quería confesarte algo, algo que tal vez haga que me odies o incluso que me eches a patadas de tu casa…**

 **-Sasuke…-Ella quería tomarme las mejillas con ambas manos, la detuve, lleve uno en mi pecho exactamente donde se encentraba mi corazón latiendo con mucha fuerza y la otra la deje en el aire heredando mis dedos con los de ella, Sakura de la nada empieza a llorar-Sasuke… Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso porque yo…**

 **-¡Yo no soy el que trabaja de niñero!-La interrumpí**

 **-¡¿Qué dices?!-Dijo Sakura algo sobre saltada**

 **-Yo… Yo tome el lugar de Itachi… Él, él es el que trabaja de niñero… Yo no Sakura-Como me costaba decirle la verdad, pero era necesario**

 **No sé ni cómo ni cuando empecé a llorar, pero lo hacía, lo hacía porque sabía perfectamente que la estaba perdiendo**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer, la confesión de Sasuke me había tomado por sorpresa**

 **-Perdóname Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke con su voz quebradiza**

 **Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió asía la puerta, le tome ambas manos**

 **-No te vayas Sasuke… Por favor**

 **Él no dijo nada, solo me miraba, solté su mano y trate de quitarle las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, lo mire directamente a los ojos, me regalo una tierna sonrisa, luego tomo mi mano y la llevo hasta sus labios depositando un tierno beso en ella. Nos volvimos a sentar pero esta vez en el suelo**

 **-Sasuke…-Le dije asiendo que me dirigiera la mirada-Yo… No sé qué haría si te volvieras a ir de mí… Lado-Sasuke se empezó a acercar cada vez más a mi rostro**

 **-Sakura…-Me dijo estando a centímetros de mis labios-Yo nunca me fui de tu lado-Sus labios rozaban delicadamente con los míos-Siempre estaré contigo…**

 **Nuestros labios se fusionaron, era algo extraño ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo había vuelto a besar y cuando lo hicimos ambos declaramos que sentíamos algo por los dos. Aun no me explicaba porque Sasuke se había hecho pasar por su hermano, pero sabía perfectamente que lo amaba, que a quien amaba era al Uchiha menor y solamente a él y no lo dejaría ir nunca más**

 **-Me tengo que ir-Me dijo Sasuke separándose de mí-Itachi me está esperando a fuera**

 **-¿Itachi?-Dije algo nerviosa**

 **-Sí, ¿Por qué?-Dijo Sasuke notando mi nerviosismo**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Itachi me había invitado a ver una película, yo no quería aceptar pero ya me había insistido demasiado así que cedí. Me estaba terminando de arreglar y oí que tocaron el timbre, después de un rato unas de las de limpieza subió a mi habitación**

 **-Señorita…-Toco la puerta**

 **-Pasa-Le ordene amablemente, ella entro de inmediato**

 **-La busca el señor Uchiha-La mire, ella me miro sorprendida-Se mira hermosa señorita-Me dijo sonriéndome**

 **-Gracias…-Le devolví la sonrisa-Dile que ahorra bajo y hazlo pasar**

 **Ella bajo, yo me quede para terminar de alistarme, me puse perfume y mis aretes, tome mi bolso y baje, Itachi estaba esperándome en la sala**

 **-Valla Sakura… Te vez hermosa-Me alago, estaba algo sonrojado**

 **-Gracias Itachi… Tú también te vez muy bien**

 **-¿Nos vamos?**

 **Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, nos dirigimos asía su auto, él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara y lo hice, él subió y nos fuimos al cine. Una vez ahí ambos optamos por ver una película de terror, entramos a la sala cargado palomitas, refrescos y golosinas. La película dio inicio, pasaban escenas muy fuertes**

 **-¡Ahhh!-Grite al pasar una escena donde decapitaban a una muchacha**

 **-Ven Sakura…-Me dijo Itachi abriendo sus brazos**

 **Itachi quito las palomitas que evitaban el abrazo, ambos estábamos muy cerca**

 **-Sakura…-Me volvió a decir Itachi, podía sentir su aliento mentolado chocar con mi rostro-Yo…-Se acerca más a mí**

 **Sus labios rozaban con los míos, no sabía si alejarme o no, de un momento a otro… Itachi se encontraba besándome**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?-Me decía Sasuke ya algo preocupado**

 **-Yo… ¡Sí, estoy bien!-Fingí una sonrisa**

 **-Bien… Me voy Sakura-Me dio un beso tierno en la frente**

 **Acompañe a Sasuke hasta la puerta, me volví a despedir de él.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Note algo extraña a Sakura pero eso no le di importancia alguna, me despedí de ella. Itachi por suerte seguía ahí, me miro y de inmediato subió al auto al igual que yo, todo el camino ambos fuimos en un silencio incómodo. Llegamos a la casa, Itachi estaba estacionando el auto**

 **-¿De que hablaron?-Dijo Itachi finalmente**

 **-De nada interesante… Solo le dije la verdad-Dije serio y bajando del auto**

 **-¡¿Cuál verdad?!-Dijo alarmado Itachi**

 **-Hmp…-Volteé a verlo, aún estaba en el auto, le sonreí-De que me hice pasar por ti**

 **Itachi solo me miro sorprendido, no podía creer que le había dicho eso a Sakura, al ver que no diría nada me metí a la casa. Mi madre estaba cocinando y mi padre estaba mirando la televisión**

 **-¿En dónde se encontraban?-Dijo serio mi padre sin apartar la vista de la televisión-Sabes que aún no puedes caminar bien Sas…**

 **-¡Lo sé! Pero Itachi no me dejo solo-Lo interrumpí, en eso Itachi entra**

 **-Eso es verdad padre-Me defendió Itachi, al parecer hasta afuera se escuchaba nuestra conversación**


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Bueno como me atrase demasiado y lo prometi...**

 **Aqui otro capitulo mas para ustedes criaturas**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XVIII**

* * *

 **Esa noche había sido algo pesada, mi padre empezó a discutir con Itachi y conmigo sobre el mismo asunto**

 **-No debiste de llevarte a tu hermano y menos estando como esta con su pierna-Le reclamaba mi padre una y otra vez a Itachi-¡Míralo! ¡Ni siquiera se llevó el bastón para apoyarse!-Ahorra le reclamaba a mi madre**

 **-Ya cálmate Fugaku…-Le dijo mi madre-O te dará algo…**

 **Mi madre siempre tenía el don de calmar a mi padre, siempre lo hacía. Cuando era más pequeño yo siempre deseaba tener a una esposa como ella, una que me cuidara y me amara como lo hacía mi madre con mi padre.**

 **No quería estar más en ese lugar así que me fui a mi habitación, Itachi hizo lo mismo que yo.**

 **-Espera Sasuke-Me detuvo Itachi-Yo quería hablar contigo… Algo sobre… Sakura**

 **En el momento de que Itachi dijo el nombre de ella algo hizo que se me erizara la piel, no quería escucharlo pero mis piernas no me respondían en absoluto**

 **-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar Itachi?-Dije finalmente**

 **-¿Regresaste con Sakura?-Dijo frio**

 **-Nunca estuve con ella… No en una relación formal…**

 **-Pero… Sientes algo por ella ¿No?**

 **-Yo…-En verdad dude en decirle la verdad, vaya que Itachi se estaba comportando muy raro**

 **-¿Tú que Sasuke?-Dijo algo impaciente**

 **-Sí Itachi, si siento algo por Sakura…**

 **-Bien…-Dijo y se giró asía su habitación**

 **No entendía porque Itachi se comportaba así con respecto a Sakura, pero no me quedaría con la duda**

 **-¡Espera Itachi!-Este se detuvo justo enfrente de su habitación-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**

 **-Por nada Sasuke-Dijo sin darme la cara**

 **-¡Te conozco Itachi!-Lo voltee y así me diera la cara-Dime… ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **Itachi me miro, en sus ojos podía ver algo de ¿Tristeza?**

 **-Yo… En verdad lo siento Sasuke… Yo no pude evitarlo**

 **-¿De qué hablas Itachi?-Dije sin entender nada de lo que me decía**

 **-¡De que me enamore de Sakura!-Soltó de la nada**

 **-No… No…-Retrocedí-¡Tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella! ¡Tú no puedes hablar enserio!**

 **Al escuchar aquellas palabras retrocedí poco a poco, no dejaba de ver a Itachi quien me miraba algo asombrado por mi reacción**

 **-Sasuke…-Quería detenerme tomándome de los hombros-En el amor no se manda-Me dijo tratando de sonar calmado, me tomo de mi hombro**

 **-Suéltame Itachi-Le ordene tratando de tranquilizarme pero no me obedeció-¡Que me sueltes! ¡No quiero escucharte!... Te… ¡Te odio Itachi! Eres el peor hermano**

 **Quite su mano de mi hombro y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, entre y rápidamente le puse candado, Itachi seguía tocando la puerta pidiéndome que la abriera y poder hablar sobre lo que acababa de confesarme, pero si lo hacía juro que lo mataría. No salí de ahí en todo lo que quedaba del día.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Tenía que decirle a Sasuke lo sucedido, tenía que ser sincera con él y decirle lo sucedido con Itachi aquel día. Tome mi celular y busque el número de la casa de Sasuke**

 **-¿Diga?-Era la voz de la madre de Sasuke**

 **-Buenas noches señora Mikato, soy Sakura… ¿Se encuentra Sasuke?-Dije cortes**

 **-Ah… Claro querida, deja voy y lo llamo-Escuche como le hablaba-Sakura… Él tomara la llamada desde su habitación, un gusto volver a escucharte**

 **-Muchas gracias, hasta luego-En ese momento escuche como entraba a la línea Sasuke**

 **-Mamá ya puedes colgar-Le ordeno Sasuke, escuche como se cortaba la línea de ella-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Me dijo algo serio y frio**

 **-Yo quería hablar sobre…**

 **-¿Sobre tú e Itachi?-Me interrumpió**

 **-¿Cómo sabes eso?-Podía sentir como un nudo se hacía en mi garganta**

 **-Él muy estúpido me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti…-Volvió a decir frio-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes dos Sakura?-Volvió a preguntarme**

 **-Sa… Sasuke, este no es el medio de decirte esto…**

 **-¡Bien!-Oí un suspiro-En media hora estoy afuera de tu casa**

 **Sasuke no me dio ni tiempo de negarme ya que había colgado, me medio arregle y después de un rato escuche como se estacionaba un auto al frente de mi casa, mire por la ventana y efectivamente como lo imagine, era Sasuke.**

 **Baje rápido las escaleras, salí sin siquiera avisar, mire y Sasuke se encontraba recargado en el auto, me acerque hasta él, lo iba a saludar pero él esquivo mi saludo.**

 **-Y bien… ¿Me dirás lo que paso?-Me dijo, efectivamente estaba molesto**

 **Le conté lo sucedido, su rostro estaba sin ninguna expresión, solo me miraba muy atento y una que otra vez hacía una mueca**

 **-Él… Él y yo nos besamos-Termine de redactarle**

 **Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos y al escuchar eso se incorporó en su estatura y se dirigió al auto, subió y lo encendió, me aleje de este y al momento que lo hice Sasuke arranco a toda velocidad, el auto echaba humo de las llantas y podía escuchar que cada vez al alejarse más este le pisaba a fondo el acelerador. Tenía miedo de que Sasuke volviera a tener otro accidente y llame a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente.**

 **-¿Itachi?-Dije al escuchar que contestaron del otro lado**

 **-¿Sucede algo Sakura?-Dijo algo alarmado**

 **-Sasuke… Le conté lo sucedido y tengo miedo de que le pase algo-Dije tratando de tranquilizar mis nervios**

 **-No te preocupes…-Oí a lo lejos la voz de Sasuke gritando-Él… Ya llego**

 **La llamada se cortó y yo no supe que más hacer más que esperar**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-Él… Él y yo nos besamos-Al escuchar eso podía sentir como la sangre me hervía**

 **Me subí al auto sin siquiera despedirme de Sakura y me marche de ahí, me dirigí así mi casa**

 **-¡Ahorra si te mato Itachi!-Dije, mire el espejo retrovisor y pude ver a lo lejos a Sakura y pise más el acelerador**

 **Llegue rápidamente a mi casa, me di cuenta de que mis padres no estaban**

 **-¡Itachi!-Grite desesperado y furioso**

 **Subí rápidamente las escaleras y sin avisar entre a su habitación, este se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, al parecer acababa de recibir una llamada. Itachi me miraba sorprendido, yo sin pensarlo me lance asía él. Lo golpe con tanta fuerza que este cayó fuertemente al suelo, volteo a verme y le salía sangre de su labio, se puso de pie, me miraba con odio, igual o menos como el odio que sentía yo por él. No me contuve más y me volvía a lanzar asía él, lo golpeaba una y otra vez en la cara**

 **-¡Basta Sasuke!-Oía que me hablaban pero no hice caso-¡Te dije que te detuvieras Sasuke!-Era mi padre, me aparto de Itachi quien estaba lleno de sangre**

 **No quería apartarme pero lo hice, mi padre me empujo asía la pared, vi que mi madre iba a ayudar a Itachi a levantarse, no quería mirar mis manos pero lo hice, estaba llenas de sangre tanto mía como de Itachi ya que lo había golpeado tan fuerte que hasta yo mismo me había hecho daño. Salí de ahí, tenía que hacerlo.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **No tenía noticia alguna de Sasuke ni Itachi, no podía más con la desesperación, así que tome las llaves y salí de la casa, subí a mi auto, me dirigí asía la casa de Sasuke. Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar, me detuve por un semáforo, justo en frente de un parque, pude distinguir una estrella sombra, se parecía demasiado a Sasuke. No lo pensé ni dos veces y me decidí a parquearme, me baje tan rápido como pude del auto y me acerque lentamente y pude ver claramente que efectivamente era Sasuke.**

 **-Sasuke…-Me acerque más a él-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije algo preocupada**

 **-Sa… Sakura… Yo…-Se levantó lentamente de la banca**

 **Me di cuenta de que Sasuke traía sangre en sus puños y en su camisa. Me volví a acercar a él para poderlo abrazar**

 **-¿Qué sucedió Sasuke?**

 **-Itachi y… Yo… Él y yo… Nos peleamos-Dijo temblando, muy apenas y podía formar palabras coherentes**

 **-Sasuke… Estas temblando-Me aparte un poco de él**

 **-Yo… No me siento nada bien…-Me dijo cayendo de rodillas en el pasto verde**

 **-Necesito curar tus heridas Sasuke…**

 **Sasuke no opuso resistencia alguna, se recargo en mí y poco a poco lo acerque a mi auto. No sabía si llevarlo a su casa o no, opte por llevarlo a mi casa y que se quedara ahí a pasar la noche. Llegamos, no quiso que lo ayudara a bajar, me percaté de que no había nadie en la casa así que pasamos tranquilos**

 **-Siéntate ahí, iré por las vendas, gasas y alcohol para poder curarte-Le ordene dulcemente**

 **Sasuke se sentó, yo subí asía mi cuarto y buscar lo necesario para poderlo curarlo, tome las gasas, algodón y alcohol, estaba por salir cuando mire a Sasuke parado en la puerta de mi habitación, me observaba, sus brazos estaban bloqueando lo que quedaba de la puerta**

 **-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?-Le dije sin dejar de verlo**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-Siéntate ahí, iré por las vendas, gasas y alcohol para poder curarte-Me dijo tiernamente**

 **Yo le obedecí sin reclamar nada, me senté y la espere. Estaba todo tranquilo en esa enorme casa, se me hacía conocida por alguna extraña razón, me puse de pie… Subí las escaleras, los recuerdos venían… Me detuve al ver aquel pasillo enorme, me dirigí asía el último cuarto. Llegue y mire a Sakura, ella cargaba un montón de vendas, gasas y una botella de alcohol**

 **-¿Sucede algo Sasuke?-Me dijo algo asombrada por mi presencia**

 **Iba a responderle pero un recuerdo vino a mi mente**

 **-¿Recordaste algo?-Me pregunto ella-Sa… Sasuke…-Dijo algo preocupada ya que no respondía-¿Estas bien?**

 **-Sí… Solo recordé algo-Dije tranquilo**

 **-¿Te gustaría contarme?**

 **-Yo… Tú y yo nos besamos en la cocina… Nuestro primer besos, tú… Tú estabas queriendo alcanzar un vaso y yo lo baje…-Me quede callado**

 **En verdad me acabada de dar cuenta de que ella, esa muchacha caprichosa y contestona, en verdad sentía algo por ella, algo que por más que lo negara no lo dejaría de sentir**

 **-Sa… Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?-Volvió a preguntar**

 **-Yo… Sí-Le regale una sonrisa-Sakura…-Me acerque a ella-Yo… Yo… Te…-Sakura dejo todo en su cama, tomo mi mejilla**

 **-¡Sasuke! Estas hirviendo en calentura-Me dijo Sakura algo preocupada**

 **-Sakura… Espera-La tome de la cintura-Yo tengo algo que decirte…**

 **-¡No!-Frunció el ceño-Necesitas curarte esas heridas y darte un baño Uchiha…-Dijo algo enojada**

 **No dije nada más, deje que me curara, al hacerlo una que otra vez la volteaba a ver**

 **-*¡La amo! Eso es lo que yo siento por ella… Yo… La amo***

 **-¡Listo!-Dijo alegre sacándome de mis pensamientos-¡Ahora!... Usted señor necesita un buen baño frio…-Dijo cruzada de brazos**

 **-De acuerdo… Pero yo lo aré solo-Dije sin siquiera pensarlo bien**

 **-¡Uchiha!-Digo algo ofendida**

 **Yo solo sonreí, era inevitable no hacerlo. Sakura se sonrojo pero para que yo la dejara de ver puso de escusa que me buscaría unas toallas limpias y lavaría mi ropa, yo solo asentí, la espere, ella algo apenada me dio la toalla. Me metí al baño, mire a mi alrededor, podía percibir el olor peculiar de Sakura, abrí las llaves para que la tina se llenara con el agua fría, mientras se llenaba yo me deshacía de la ropa. El agua estaba súper helada pero aun así me metí**

 **-Sa… Sa… Sasuke-Me llamaba Sakura detrás de la puerta**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Conteste relajado y calmado**

 **-Te… Te… Te traigo tu ropa-Dijo algo apenada**

 **Me puse de pie y enrede la toalla para tapar mi parte intima dejando al descubierto mi abdomen**

 **-Pasa…-Dije tomando una toalla para poder secar mi cabello**

 **Sakura paso, en sus manos llevaba mi ropa doblada y planchada. Ella no me miraba, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo**

 **-Gracias. No debiste de hacerlo Sakura…-Me acerque para quitarle la ropa de las manos, mis manos rozaron con las de ella asiendo que me mirara**

 **Su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo al verme**

 **-Eh… Emm…-Dijo nerviosa evitando mirarme-Yo… Yo… Me voy**

 **Sakura salió corriendo rápidamente del baño, yo solo reía por como actuaba al verme. Me vestí y trate de dejar todo como lo había encontrado y salí, Sakura me esperaba aun lado de la puerta, pude notar que aún seguía roja**

 **-¿Ya estas mejor?-Me pregunto sin siquiera verme**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, el baño me sirvió de mucho**

 **-Eso me alegre…-Se dirigía asía una parte**

 **Me pare enfrente de ella, evitando que pasara**

 **-Sakura…-No podía más, me acerque a ella más**

 **Su mentolado aliento chocaba en mi rostro, pude percatarme de que su respiración se aceleraba más y más. No pude más, necesitaba besarla y sin pensarlo dos veces ataque sus labios con tanta pasión, me quería alejar pero ella me correspondía de la misma manera. Ambos necesitábamos sentirnos, demostrarnos que nos amábamos como locos.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **No sabía qué hacer, si irme o seguir con ese tan apasionado beso. Sin siquiera darme cuenta Sasuke y yo nos dirigíamos asía la cama, eran pasos lentos, mientras caminábamos asía esta Sasuke me tomo de la cintura haciendo que me pegara más a él, sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el borde de mi blusa y suavemente comenzó a subirla y su mano fría hizo contacto con mi piel haciendo que se me erizara, me separe de él por falta de oxígeno, me miro directamente, seguramente estaba sonrojada, volvió a atacar mis labios y dándome pequeñas mordidas en mi labio inferior haciendo que de mí salieran unos pequeños suspiros, poco a poco me empezó a recostar en la cama y el quedando encima de mí, se me quedo mirando un par de segundos y de la nada salió una pequeña sonrisa de él**

 **-Yo… No puedo hacerlo Sakura…-Dijo levantándose de arriba de mí-Yo no haría algo a lo que tú no estés lista…-Se sentó a un lado mío en un borde de la cama**

 **Me senté junto a él, no sabía que decir o que hacer. En realidad quería que ese mágico momento pasara y más con él, con Sasuke, quien me hacía ponerme nerviosa con el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre. Tome su mano y la lleve a mi pecho.**

 **-¿Puedes sentir eso?-Dije mirando su reacción-Eso es lo que tú causas Sasuke… Y tú… Tú aun sigues creyendo que soy una niña chiflada y tonta que lo único que quiere es arruinar tú vida**

 **-¿Y no es así?-Dijo alzando una ceja, algo sexy**

 **-N… ¡No!-Dije de inmediato algo nerviosa-Eso no es así, yo… Yo… Te amo Sasuke…**

 **Sasuke dejo de mirarme y su mirada se dirigió asía su mano que aún se encontraba en mi pecho, la quito de inmediato y luego se puso de pie.**

 **-Yo… Yo lo sabía-Dije mirándolo, se dirigía asía la puerta del cuarto**

 **-¿Qué sabias?-Dijo deteniéndose al frente de la puerta**

 **-Que tú… ¡Que tú no me amabas!-Solté de inmediato, me puse de pie**

 **No me di cuenta de cómo rayos Sasuke había llegado tan rápido al frente de mí**

 **-Nunca…-Dije entre dientes-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso**

 **-¿Por qué no?-No podía más sentía como mis lágrimas saldrían en cualquier momento-Es verdad Sasuke… Yo…**

 **Sasuke me interrumpe con un beso…**

* * *

 **Hasta aqui he actualizado la historia criaturas del Yisus...**

 **No subire capitulo hasta la otra semana ya que no me llega la inspiracion aun :C**

 **Espero y comprendan**

 **Que pasen linda semana**


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Hola muchachos y muchachas lamento mucho la tardanza es que no he podido actualizar la historia ya saben... ¡Las fiestas!**

 **Pero bueno espero que se la allan pasado muy bien en estas fiestas... ¡Aun falta la rosca de reyes! xD**

 **Bueno sin mas que deirles que me perdones...**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XIX**

* * *

 **Sasuke me interrumpe con un beso…**

 **-Sakura…-Se separó de mí, sus labios rozaban mis labios-Yo te amo como un loco**

 **Volvió a atacar mis labios, con mucha pasión, esta vez no aguantamos más y nos volvimos a recostar en la cama. Su mano se encontraba en mi abdomen y rápidamente la blusa salió volando de mi cuerpo dejándome solamente en mi sostén, yo lo volví a atacar sus labios y empecé a mordisquearlos poco a poco, mientras lo hacía desabotonaba su camisa, dejando al descubierto su bien formado abdomen, lo contemple un poco y él suavemente se acercó a mi oído**

 **-Sakura…-Me dijo suavemente Sasuke-Quiero hacerte mía-Agrego**

 **Rápidamente cambie de posición dejando a Sasuke debajo de mí, como pudo se deshizo de mi pantalón dejándome solo en mis bragas. Nos besamos una y otra vez con más lujuria, ya ninguno de los dos podíamos más, Sasuke hábilmente desabrocho mi sostén con una solo mano, no me di importancia, si me iba a entregar a él era necesario dejar detrás la vergüenza**

 **-Eres muy hermosa Sakura…-Me dijo Sasuke notando mi sonrojado rostro-No tengas pena alguna…-Agrego tomándome de mi quijada**

 **-Sa… Sasuke…-Dije temblando**

 **-¿Sucede algo?**

 **-No… No tenemos protección….**

 **Sasuke se apartó un poco de mí, miro asía todas partes, era obvio que no la tenía. Reí tontamente, estábamos en una situación algo incomoda, no pude más y al verlo distraído me incline para poder besar su cuello asiendo que se erizara su piel y soltara pequeñas gemidos, me separe de él un poco**

 **-No importa…-Dije rozando sus labios**

 **-Sakura… No puedo hacerlo así…. ¿Qué tal si?-Lo bese**

 **-Confió en ti Sasuke….**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-No importa…-Me dijo algo sensual rozando mis labios suavemente**

 **-Sakura… No puedo hacerlo así… ¿Qué tal si?-Sakura no me deja terminar bien la pregunta**

 **-Confió en ti Sasuke…-Me dijo y volvió a besarme**

 **No me contuve más, la cambie de posición dejándola a ella una vez más debajo de mí, su cabello estaba por encima de la almohada, me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo de mí, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, subió su mano asía mi mejilla**

 **-Estas temblando…-Dije al notar su temblorosa mano en mi mejilla**

 **-Yo… Lo siento-Dijo algo apenada**

 **-¿Por qué Sakura?-Dije sin entender nada de lo que decía**

 **-Yo… Nunca había hecho esto… Es… Mi primera vez Sasuke-Dijo desviando su mirada de mí**

 **-Hmp… Tranquila-Dije tomando su mano y besándola-Si tú quieres que siga con esto lo are, yo no te voy a obligar a nada mi pequeña flor de cerezo**

 **-Yo… Si quiero…-Dijo nerviosa**

 **-Tranquila, déjame todo a mí…**

 **De un momento a otro ya me encontraba sin nada de ropa, Sakura se encontraba recostada en la cama y yo suavemente introducía mi miembro en ella**

 **-¡Ah!-Grito Sakura al sentir como algo estaba entre sus piernas abriendo camino**

 **-Tranquila mi amor…-Dije depositándole pequeños besos en su cuello-Lo aré despacio y así puedas acostumbrarte a mí**

 **Sus pechos estaban a descubierto, no pude evitarlo y empecé a jugar con sus pezones que se encontraban parados, después de un rato me di cuenta de que los gritos de Sakura pasaron a gemidos así que opte por moverme sutilmente sin lastimarla**

 **-Sakura…-Gemí-Abre… Abre más las piernas… Por favor-Dije sin siquiera poder hablar bien**

 **Ella obedeció, no puede más empecé a embestirla más y más fuerte asiendo que gritara de placer, era hermosa la imagen que tenía enfrente mío**

 **-¡Demonios!-Grite de placer**

 **-¡Ahhh! ¡Sasuke!...-Era lo único que decía Sakura**

 **La cargue y la lleve a una de las paredes de su habitación, la volví a penetrar y empezó a hacer suaves movimientos de arriba asía abajo haciendo que varios gemidos salieran de mi boca al igual que de ella, no aguante mucho tiempo así ya que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina así que nos volvimos a dirigir asía la cama, caí de rodillas con Sakura arriba de mí haciendo que la penetración fuera más intensa. Después de unos pocos minutos nos volvimos a acostar, las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor**

 **-Sakura… Yo… Ah…-No podía decir di una sola palabra coherente-Yo no puedo más…**

 **Tome sus manos, las apretó con mucha fuerza y las coloco a un lado de ambos, Sakura no dejaba de gemir y gritar por tanto placer**

 **-Sa… Sakura… Yo…-La bese**

 **Sakura soltó mis manos y empezó a arrayar mi espalda sudada, no podía contenerme más y de un momento a otro**

 **-Sakura… Yo… ¡Ahhhh!**

 **Saque mi miembro, este se encontraba lleno de un líquido blancuzco, Sakura me miro seria, sabía lo que eso significaba y la consecuencia que podía llevar eso. Tome mi camisa y tape el desnudo cuerpo de Sakura quien aún me miraba algo sorprendida y aguitada, respire profundo y me puse de pie, tome mis pantalones y luego me dirigí asía el baño para poder darme un baño.**

 **Estaba en la tina pensando en lo que pasaría si Sakura quedara embarazada y todo por mi culpa y mi necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí… De poseerla. Tenía que hablar con sus padres, presentarme como un pretendiente de Sakura, tal vez…**

 **-Pedir su mano-Me susurre mientras me hundía en la tina.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Sasuke me puso su camisa delicadamente, estaba algo serio, yo solo me limitaba a observarlo. Se puso sus pantalones y se dirigió asía el baño.**

 **Una vez dentro pudo escuchar como caía el agua en la tina, me decidí a acompañarlo, abrí la puerta y me adentre. Él estaba hundido, así que aproveche para desabotonarme la camisa y meterme con él, al hacerlo Sasuke se sobre salto y salió de un salto, solo me miraba asombrado**

 **-¿Puedo?-Dije algo apenada**

 **-Claro…-Una curva se notaba en sus labios**

 **Me senté dándole la espalda. Empezamos a jugar una vez dentro, una que otra vez me depositaba un beso en la espalda**

 **-Sakura…-Se aventuró Sasuke**

 **-¿Sí?-Me volteo para así quedar cara a cara**

 **-Tú… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Tomo mi mano y la beso**

 **No podía creerlo, Sasuke Uchiha, mi niñero… Él me había hecho suya y ahora… ¿Se me declara?**

 **-Sa… Sasuke… Yo…**

 **-Está bien… Entiendo si tú no deseas ser mí…**

 **-¡Si quiero!**

 **-Tal vez te guste tu amigo ese… Espera ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste que sí?**

 **-Sí Sasuke… Sí quiero ser tu novia-Me avente a sus brazos y lo bese**

 **Terminamos de bañarnos y nos empezamos a vestir, me puse un short de mezclilla y una blusa gris de tres cuartos y mi cabello suelto, como la ropa de Sasuke estaba sucia fue a su antiguo cuarto y tomo un pans azul y se quedó sin camisa, me fui de su cuarto y me dirigí asía mi balcón y poder tomar un poco de aire fresco, en pocos segundos me alcanzo Sasuke**

 **-¿En qué tanto piensas Sakura?-Me dijo poniéndose de cuclillas en el balcón**

 **-En…. Nada-Le sonreí y con mis manos tome su rostro pálido**

 **-Hmp…-Sonrío-No le creo nada señorita…-Se puso de pie-Pero bueno, me tengo que ir**

 **-¿No puedes quedarte?-Hice pucheros, rogaba para que se quedara**

 **-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo que descansar y ver como esta Itachi…-Me había olvidado de eso-Y no tardan en llegar tus padres-Tomo su camisa mojada, me la enseña-¿Me prestas una?-Bromeo**

 **-Lo siento pero no… ¿No quedo una por ahí?**

 **-No… Iré a buscar una, no tardo**

 **No dije nada solo asentí, después de unos minutos de silencio escuche como se quejaba Sasuke y decidí ir para asegurarme de que todo estaba en orden. Me acerque con cuidado y silenciosamente asía el cuarto de Sasuke y pude notar como con dificultad se ponía una camisa blanca, vaya que Sasuke tenía un buen cuerpo algo así como en de las novelas, esos muchachos bien formados que toda muchacha quiere a su lado… Vaya que me había sacado la lotería con Sasuke**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-Dije finalmente**

 **-¿Me podrías ayudar?**

 **-¡Vaya! El grandísimo Sasuke necesita de mi ayuda…-Dije alzando una de mis cejas**

 **Sasuke solo me miro seriamente, me acerque más a él y lo ayude a ponerse su camisa ya que aún estaba lastimado.**

 **-Sakura…-Me dijo después de ayudarlo**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Tú y tu amigo ese, fueron o son algo?-Dijo**

 **Mire su rostro, no me observaba, miraba el suelo, su rostro estaba inexpresivo como nunca lo había visto antes**

 **-¿Sasorí?-Reí tontamente**

 **-Hmp…-Me miro-Sí… Él-Volvió a mirar así el suelo**

 **-No…-Dije sería, comprendí lo que Sasuke temía-Él y yo solo somos eso… Amigos. Yo lo quiero como mi hermano-Sonreí, pero su rostro seguía serio**

 **-Eso no me lo hacía ver él…-Dijo molesto, se puso de pie y se dirigió asía la puerta**

 **¿Acaso había hecho o dicho algo que le molesto? Al parecer sí, o al menos eso me lo hacía ver él.**

 **-¿Vienes?-Me dijo estirándome la mano**

 **-¡Claro!-Me puse de pie y tome su mano**

 **Bajamos y nos sentamos en la sala, ninguno de los dos hablamos. Di un gran respiro y me acerque más a él, quería regalarle un tierno beso en su mejilla. Le eche un vistazo, este tenía los ojos cerrados así que no vería mis intenciones, me acerque más a él, ya estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su mejilla pero…**

 **-Ni se te ocurra Haruno…-Dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos o moverse-Tus padres acaban de llegar, necesito hablar con ellos…**

 **Pude sentir como mi rostro se tornaba rojo, me quede estática con mis labios a centímetros de su mejilla, podría quedarme así el tiempo que fuera pero después de un rato escuche como se cerraban las puertas de un auto**

 **-¿Cómo haces eso?-Dije parándome y mirándolo fijamente**

 **Sasuke no respondió mi pregunta, él simplemente se puso de pie y me miro, tomo mi cabello entre sus delgados dedos y me beso la frente. No podía evitarlo, al hacer eso una sensación en mi cuerpo se sentía tan agradable. Mire sus labios y una enormes ganas de besarlo se apoderaron de mi pero pude oír como el picaporte de la puerta empezaba a girar, mire a Sasuke y él tomo mi mano y nos volvimos a sentar.**

 **-Hola hija… Ya llegamos…-Me dijo mi madre sin siquiera poder ver por tantas bolsas que traía con ella-Te traje mucha ropa linda…-Dejo la ropa en el sillón que se encontraba al frente de Sasuke y yo-¡Oh!-Dijo al ver a Sasuke a un lado mío**

 **-Hola Sasuke…-Saludo mi padre**

 **-Buenas noches señor Haruno-Dijo Sasuke muy amable pero serio, soltó mi mano y se paró para saludar a mi padre**

 **-Hola Sasuke…-Dijo finalmente mi madre, Sasuke la saludo también depositándole un beso en su mano, si no fuera mi madre me hubiera puesto totalmente celosa**

 **-No es por sonar descortés Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo mi padre al ver lo incomodos que estábamos los dos**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo Sasuke, me volteo a ver yo simplemente me puse de pie a un lado de él-Quiero pedir su permiso…**

 **-¿Para qué Sasuke?-Pregunto mi madre sin entender nada**

 **-Para ser novio de su hija -Soltó Sasuke finalmente**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **No podía creer que me enfrentaría a esto, jamás pensé terminar enamorado de Sakura, pero… ¿Quién no lo haría? Esa actitud que tiene que a cualquiera puede desesperar pero si se lo propone puede cautivar, esos hermosos ojos verdes, su bellísima sonrisa, su peculiar color de cabello…. No permitiría dejarla ni un solo segundo, puede que no recuerde muchas cosas pero solo sé que quiero que ella este a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.**

 **-No es por sonar descortés Sasuke, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? -Dijo el padre de Sakura al notar el incómodo momento en el que nos encontrábamos Sakura y yo**

 **-Bueno…-Di un respiro y voltee a ver a Sakura quien me mira seria, se puso de pie a un lado mío-Quiero pedir su permiso…-Pase saliva**

 **-¿Para qué Sasuke?-Me interrumpió su madre**

 **-Para ser novio de su hija –Solté finalmente-*¨ ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Jamás me había puesto así cuando les pedía permiso a los padres de Karin o de las demás… Pero Sakura… Ella es diferente, ella es tan linda… Tan ella misma…***

 **-¡Vaya!...-Dijo la madre de Sakura, voltee a verla y ella solo tomaba asiento-Sasuke yo… Yo no me esperaba esto**

 **-¡Mucho menos yo!-Dijo el señor Haruno algo enojado y fulminando con la mirada a Sakura**

 **Mire a Sakura, ella solo acacho su rostro asía la mirada de su padre. Volví a tomar una bocanada de aire, tome la mano de ella para que se relajara al igual que yo ya que su cercanía me calmaba. Les explique todo lo que me hacía sentir Sakura, claro las cosas buenas por supuesto, ellos solo me miraban y analizaban cada una de mis palabras**

 **-Sakura…-La llamo su padre en un tono severo**

 **-¿Sí?-Dijo finalmente**

 **-¿Tú que sientes por él?-Pregunto con el mismo tono**

 **-Bueno, yo…-Me miro, pude ver un enorme brillo en esos hermosos ojos-Yo no sé lo que siento por él pero… Sé que lo quiero a mi lado y no solo por momentos… Lo quiero para siempre-Dejo de mirarme**

 **-Bueno hija… Eso dices ahora, apenas son muy pequeños… Bueno tú eres pequeña aun-Dijo su madre tratando de comprender lo que decía su única y "pequeña hija"**

 **-Sakura… Ellos tienen razón aun eres algo pequeña para decir esas cosas…-Valla que esas palabras me costaban**

 **-¡No digas eso Sasuke!-Me miro llena de reproche-¡Mucho menos ahora!-Agacho su rostro soltó mi mano**

 **Pude contemplar que pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su rostro bajando hasta su barbilla, no me gustaba verla así, odiaba que ella llorara y más si la razón eran mis estúpidas palabras.**

 **-Sakura…-Tome su barbilla con delicadeza asiendo que me mirara-No… No te pongas así…-Le di un suave beso en su mejilla por respeto a sus padres-No me gusta verte llorar y menos por mis palabras-Lleve mi otra mano así su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo-Este no es el momento adecuado para pedirle a tus padres…-Los mire y baje la voz para que ellos no pudieran escucharme-No es el momento de pedir tu mano Sakura**

 **-Sa…Sasuke-Me miro Sakura sorprendida por lo que decía**

 **-Otro día con más calma y con aviso vendré y hablare seriamente con ellos-Le deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla una vez más-Bueno señores Haruno… Yo me retiro, este no es el momento indicado para habla, todos estamos algo… Em…-No se me ocurría que decir, mire a Sakura para que me ayudara a buscar la palabra correcta pero solo se limitaba a verme y a encogerse de hombros**

 **-Lo entendemos Sasuke…-Me interrumpió su padre, lo mire y este tenía un semblante serio-En otro momento será…**

 **Fue lo único que dijo, yo me despedí cordialmente de los padres de Sakura y de ella. Llegue a mi casa y las cosas ahí no eran buenas tampoco. Tome aire y a la vez valor, gire la perrilla y como lo esperaba ahí se encontraban mis padres en la sala en mi espera**

 **-Hasta que llegas Sasuke-Dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie-Necesitamos hablar-Dijo serio**

 **-¿Para qué? -Dije al mismo tono que él**

 **-¿Se te hace poco golpear a tu hermano y luego irte de la nada a quien sabe dónde y regresar hasta esta hora Sasuke?-Dijo alzando su tono de voz-¡Responde!-Me dijo gritando**

 **-¿Qué quieras que diga?-Dije tranquilamente**

 **-¡Que te disculpes con tu hermano Sasuke!**

 **-Hmp…-Subí a mi habitación**

 **-¡Sasuke Uchiha! Baja en este momento-Me ordeno mi padre con tono cebero, yo simplemente me tire en la cama mirando asía el techo**

 **Esta ya algo arto de la situación con mis padres y mi hermano Itachi, si seguía así saldría de ese estúpido lugar y me iría a vivir solo en este momento. Pude escuchar los fuertes golpes en la puerta que daba mi padre y la voz de mi madre diciéndole que parara que mañana hablara conmigo con más calma pero mi padre no cedía.**

 **-*Ok… Esta decidido* ¡Me largo!**

 **Me puse de pie y me dirigí asía el closet, busque una maleta y la puse en la cama y empecé a llenarla de mi ropa y mis pertenencias más cercanas, vi que la maleta ya estaba hasta el tope y la cerré como pude, la tome y me dirigí asía la puerta, aun se encontraban mis padres ahí**

 **-¡Hasta que decides hablar como el Uchiha que eres!-Me recrimino mi padre**

 **-Sasuke…-Fue lo único que dijo mi madre al contemplar la maleta en el suelo-Que… ¿Qué significa eso?**

 **-Lo que piensas… Me voy de la casa**

 **Ignore a ambos que aún se encontraban enfrente de mí, baje las escaleras rápidamente, tome las llames de mi auto y me dirigí asía la cochera**

 **-¡Si te largas de esta casa será sin nada de nosotros Sasuke!-Me amenazo mi padre**

 **-Descuida…-Volteé a verlo-Todo lo de "Ustedes" está en la habitación-Volví a dirigir la mirada asía la puerta**

 **De un rato a otro a otro ya estaba ahí, abrí la cajuela y metí la maleta, cerré con cuidado y estaba a unos pasos de subirme al auto**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Me llamo mi padre-El auto se queda al igual que esa maleta y la ropa…**

 **-No…-Dije tranquilamente, tal vez algo burlón al principio**

 **-LO que es el auto y la ropa lo compramos nosotros-Volvió a decir**

 **-Discúlpeme padre… Pero el auto lo compre yo con mi trabajo al igual que esa maleta y las pertenencias que lleva esta-Dije ya subiendo mi tono**

 **No dijo nada, sabía que era cierto lo que decía, yo había trabajado por años en su empresa antes de ser el niñero de Sakura y con eso me había comprado el auto y ropa de buena marca. Encendí el auto y me dirigí asía la calle, esta era la última vez que me manejaban mis padres, estaba ya en la acera y a punto de partir**

 **-¡Sasuke aun eres menor de edad, estas aún bajo mi cuidado!-Grito**

 **-Lo siento, hace 3 años deje de ser menor de edad…-Dije triunfalmente y seguí mi camino como si nada**


	20. Capitulo XX

**Bueno solo he pòdido actualizarla hasta aqui lamentablemente :C**

 **Pero ya esta apunto de acabarce asi que no desesperen, pronto sabran de mi... Hasta la otra semana xD**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XX**

* * *

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Ya habían pasado meses e incluso 3 años, todo en mí alrededor había cambiado:**

 **Primero Sasuke me avisaba que se había ido a vivir solo por una pelea que tuvo con sus padres, luego mis padres habían aceptado que él y yo fuéramos novios, después de un enorme susto de aquella vez en que Sasuke me hizo suya no pasó nada ya que me hice un estudio después de unos días de retraso y salió negativo, después de todo eso me gradué y ahora soy una gran doctora… ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Nada… Soy feliz con lo que tengo hasta ahora.**

 **Era una tarde hermosa, estaba con Sasuke viendo el hermoso atardecer que se escondía**

 **-Miren a quien tenemos aquí…-Escuchamos detrás de nosotros, Sasuke volteo para poder ver de quien provenía esa voz**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Sasuke, yo no me animaba a voltear, pero por el rostro de Sasuke no era nada de su agrado, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre que al verlos un horrible escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo erizando todos los bellos de mi cuerpo-¡Responde Itachi!-Se puso de pie, la luz del sol le pegaba en sus ojos y eso hacía que se vieran más tenebrosos**

 **-Tranquilo Sasuke…-Respondió Itachi-Solo vengo a ver cómo te va, después de todo ya te perdone hermanito… ¿Lo sabias no?-Dijo en tono burlón**

 **-Hmmp…-Sus ojos se volvieron a tornar negros-Lárgate Itachi, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-Le contesto Sasuke ya más calmado**

 **-Te equivocas como siempre Sasuke, este es un lugar público así que no me puedes correr**

 **-¡Vámonos de aquí Sakura!-Me dijo o mejor dicho me ordeno Sasuke**

 **-Sí, voy Sa…**

 **-Hola Sakura…-Me interrumpió Itachi, se acercó a mí para poder saludarme de beso, Sasuke se interpuso de inmediato entre los dos-Veo que mi hermano sí que te cuida…-Puso una mueca en su rostro-Fue un gusto volver a verte, a ambos-Nos sonrió-¡Ah! Sasuke-Se acercó a Sasuke a su oído, me asombro que Sasuke no lo apartara de un golpe-¡Nos vemos Sakura!-Fue lo único que dijo y se retiro**

 **Mire a Sasuke sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron rojos sangre y en su rostro una mueca de desprecio**

 **-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke?-Me anime a preguntar**

 **-Nada…-Me contesto más enojado-Vamos para tu casa, creo que necesito hablar con tus padres…-Dijo algo serio esta vez**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-Hola Sakura…-Él muy descarado la saludo, se acercó a ella pero yo me interpuse entre ella y él-Veo que mi hermano sí que te cuida…-Puso una mueca en su rostro-Fue un gusto volver a verte, a ambos-Nos sonrió-¡Ah! Sasuke-Se acercó esta vez a mi oído, las ganas de apartarlo me ganaban pero no lo hice ya que podía escuchar sus susurros-Cuídala Sasuke… Sabes que yo nunca me doy por vencido y cuando me gusta alguien… Hmp… Sabes que la consigo pase lo que pase-Se separó de mí-¡Nos vemos Sakura!-Fue lo único que dijo y se retiro**

 **Yo solo me limite a mirarlo y apretar la mandíbula al igual que mis puños, pude sentir la mirada de preocupación de Sakura, todo estaría bien si ella no preguntaba que me había dicho**

 **-¿Qué te dijo Sasuke? -Pregunto después de desaparecer de nuestras miradas Itachi**

 **-*Mierda, ¿Por qué me pregunta? Nada…-Le conteste tratando de tranquilizarme y no decirle lo que me había dicho Itachi-Vamos para tu casa, creo que necesito hablar con tus padres…-Dije ya algo calmado**

 **Maneje asía la casa de Sakura lo más rápido posible, llegamos en cuestión de minutos a pesar de que estábamos a casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Ayude a bajar a Sakura y ella abrió la casa, al parecer sus padres estaban en su habitación**

 **-Iré… Iré a hablarles-Dijo Sakura nerviosa y torpe con sus pasos**

 **-De acuerdo, espero-Dije igual de nervioso y me senté a su espera**

 **-Hola Sasuke, no esperaba tu visita-Me saludo el padre de Sakura-¿Qué necesitas estas vez muchacho?**

 **-Bueno…-Me puse de pie-Vengo a pedirle de la manera más cordial que me conceda la mano de su única hija…-Solté sin titubear**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Dijo Sakura sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar**

 **-Bueno…-Dijo serio su padre, se sentó, al parecer la noticia le había caído de sorpresa-Esto… Esto ni yo me lo esperaba Uchiha… Pero sabía que después de cierto momento llegaría-Dijo calmado-Acepto tu compromiso con mi hija**

 **-¿Que has dicho?-Dijo algo alarmada la madre de Sakura**

 **-Lo que has oído… Sasuke… Te concedo la mano de mi única hija, claro si ella acepta**

 **Mire a Sakura, me miraba con cara seria y los ojos bien abiertos, estaba sonrojada por supuesto. Me acerque a ella la tome de la mano y metí mi otra mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón, saque una pequeña cajita, volví a mirar a Sakura, me hinque**

 **-Sakura Haruno… ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-Abrí aquella pequeña cajita como pude y se la enseñe**

 **-Sa… Sasuke-Kun-Fue lo único que salió de su boca-Yo… Sí, acepto, si quiero casarme contigo**

 **Le puse el anillo y luego me puse de pie y le di un tierno beso. Nos separamos y fue donde nos dimos cuenta que aún estaban sus padres mirándonos y ambos nos sonrojamos**

 **-Los dejamos solos muchachos…-Dijo la madre de Sakura sacando a empujones al padre**

 **Al momento que ambos salieron de nuestras vistas ambos nos volvimos a mirar, Sakura tenía un brillo en sus ojos y sus dos manos rodearon mi cuello asiendo que su frente quedara a la altura de mis labios y le di un pequeño beso**

 **-Sasuke…-Dijo Sakura rompiendo el silencio-Hay que… Contarle a tus padres**

 **-Lo sé… Pero por ahora solo quiero estar contigo Sakura-La tome de la mano y me dirigí con ella a la puerta de su casa-Di que al rato vienes o que saldrás-Dije susurrándole**

 **-¡Ahorra regreso!-Grito Sakura**

 **La volví a jalar y me dirigí asía el auto, abrí su puerta y con la mirada le dije que subiera y ella lo hizo, di la vuelta y subí, encendí el auto y lo puse en marcha**

 **-¿A dónde me llevas Sasuke?-Dijo Sakura al ver que paraba en un semáforo**

 **No le respondí solo la admire y le sonreí. En unas cuantas horas estábamos en el lugar, baje y le abrí la puerta a Sakura y ella delicadamente bajo**

 **-Los tacones aquí no te servirán cariño-Le advertí-Quítatelos y déjalos en el auto, lo mismo are yo para no ensuciar los zapatos**

 **-De… De acuerdo-Dijo mirándome tiernamente, se los quito y volvió la mirada asía a mí-¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

 **-Te dije que quería pasar un momento contigo-Me dirigí asía la cajuela de ahí saque unas mantas para poder mirar el anochecer**

 **Las tendí cerca del acantilado y me senté estirándole la mano a Sakura para que con cuidado se sentara a un lado mío y así fue. Nos la pasamos platicando y observando las luces de la ciudad y pude notar como poco a poco Sakura se iba acostando**

 **-¿Cansada?-Le pregunte algo curioso**

 **-No, para nada-Me miro sonriendo**

 **De un momento a otro ya me encontraba arriba de ella con mis codos a un lado de ella y así evitar aplastarla**

 **-Sakura…-Pase mi mano por su mejilla dándole pequeñas caricias-Yo…**

 **-Bésame Sasuke-Me dijo Sakura**

 **-¿Qué?-Dije sorprendido-Saku…**

 **Sakura no me dejo seguir pues sus labios se encontraron con los míos, no me resistí y seguí ese apasionado beso, ágilmente introduje mi carnosa lengua en su boca encontrando la suya y haciendo una guerra entre ambas, hice que salieran leves gemidos de sus labios**

 **-Hazme tuya Sasuke…-Dijo junto con leves gemidos-Hazlo ahora y aquí…**

 **No dude ni dos veces, hace mucho que no la hacía mía y así que lo hice. Le quite la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta dejándola solo en su sostén, mire su cuello y empecé a mordisquear bajando hasta sus pechos, puse una mano en su espalda y así deshacerme de ese molesto sostén, lo quite y empecé a besar con delicadeza aquellos bien formados pechos, haciendo que Sakura gimiera un poco más fuerte. Mientras lo hacia ella desabotonaba mi camisa como podía y de un momento a otro me empujo para así ella quedar arriba de mí, ágilmente desabotono mi pantalón dejando mi miembro al aire, ya estaba totalmente erecto, Sakura empezó a besarme en el cuello hasta llegar a mi abdomen**

 **-Sakura…-Gemí-No lo hagas-Dije sabiendo hasta qué punto quería llegar**

 **A ella no le importo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro, se lo metió a la boca como si se tratase de un dulce y empezó a subir y a bajar sin sacarlo**

 **-¡Ahhh! ¡Sakura!**

 **Involuntariamente lleve una mano hasta su cabello y empecé a enredarlos en mis dedos para hacer más intenso aquella caricia que hacia ahí abajo**

 **-Sa… Kura… Yo…**

 **No faltaba mucho para que me viniera y no quería hacerlo dentro de su boca, ella vio mis intenciones de querer que parara**

 **-Déjame hacerlo Sasuke…-Me dijo Sakura con un hilo de voz, la mire y estaba totalmente roja-Déjame probar tu esencia**

 **No dije nada y ella retomo lo que hacía hasta que me corrí dentro de su boca**

 **-¡Ahhhh!-Solté**

 **Sakura que retiro del lugar y empezó a subir hasta mi pecho, hábilmente la acosté quedando nuevamente arriba de ella, como pude me deshice de su pantalón y de sus bragas quedando así al descubierta ante mí, no me contuve más las ganas de penetrarla**

 **-Hmp… ¿Pensaste que con hacer eso no te aria mía Sakurita?-Solté pero no recibí respuesta**

 **La mire y Sakura me contemplaba, sabía lo que haría así que no la hice esperar y mi miembro se abrió una vez más camino por su parte intima, mientras la penetraba besaba su pecho y con mi otra mano masajeaba el otro asiendo que Sakura gimiera más, ella se mordía su labio inferior**

 **-No hagas eso Sakura…-Dije dejando de besar su pecho y lleve mi mano a sus caderas-Gime para mi… Hazlo-La penetraba más y más duro-Me encanta escuchar como enloqueces por mi**

 **Sakura dejo de hacerlo y los gemidos se hacían más sonoros en aquel lugar. Cambie de posición a Sakura dejándola boca abajo o mejor dicho de rodillas y apoyándose con sus manos y no perdí la oportunidad de volver a penetrarla esta vez más brusco**

 **-¡Ah! ¡Ah!-Soltaba Sakura con cada penetración que le daba**

 **La tome de las dos manos llevándola asía atrás al igual que su cuerpo sin dejarla de penetrar**

 **-Eres mía Sakura…-Le dije suavemente en su oído-Solo mía y de nadie más-Bese su cuello-Ahhh-Gemí**

 **Estaba a uno pocos minutos de correrme en ella pero lo saque rápidamente y corriéndome en su espalda**

 **-Lo siento…-Dije al acabar-Traeré algo…**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Después de limpiarnos y de vestirnos Sasuke me llevo a mi casa, en todo el camino no dijimos nada, aun me sentía incomoda haciendo eso con él pero… Lo tenía que hacer, ya que es unos meses seriamos marido y mujer.**

 **-Gracias…-Dije finalmente cuando llegamos a mi casa**

 **-No tienes que agradecer nada Sakura…-Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso**

 **-Yo…-Dije apenada, Sasuke solamente me sonrió**

 **Ya era de noche y la compañía de Sasuke ya se me hacía costumbre tenerlo cerca y siempre contemplarlo a la luz de la luna**

 **-Es tarde…-Dijo Sasuke parándose al frente de mi-Me tengo que ir-Se acercó a mí y me dio un tierno beso**

 **Después de eso este subió a su auto**

 **-Nos vemos mañana futura señora de Uchiha-Dijo y sin más arranco su auto**

 **Yo simplemente me quede mirando como Sasuke salía de mi vista y simplemente me dirigí asía mi casa y una vez dentro me dirigí asía mi cuarto. Me puse a organizar todo lo que podía desde mi habitación, como ponerme a pensar: ¿Quiénes serían las madrinas de mi boda?, ¿Cómo serían nuestras invitaciones?, mi vestido de novia… ¡MI VESTIDO DE NOVIA!**

 **-¡¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar algo tan importante?!-Salte de mi cama, y me dirigí asía la sala de estar-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!-Me puse a gritarle como loca**

 **-Aquí estoy Sakura, tranquila, ¿Sucede algo hija?-Salió mi madre de la cocina al parecer estaba cocinando**

 **-¡Sí!-Dije algo alterada-¡Mi vestido! ¡Mamá mi vestido!**

 **-¿Qué vestido? ¿Para qué quieres un vestido Sakura? No entiendo nada**

 **-Para mi boda mamá, mí vestido de novia… Necesito mandarlo a hacer antes mucho antes que todo lo demás**

 **-Ohh… Sí, tu boda…-Dijo caris baja, al parecer aun no podía con la idea de que su única hija se casaría-Bueno…-Soltó un pequeño suspiro-Déjame encargarle la cena a una de las muchachas e iremos a ver vestidos de novia Sakura, tranquila.**

 **No tardo mucho mi madre en dar la orden así que subí al auto de mi madre y nos dirigimos asía el centro comercial en busca de mi tan anhelado vestido de novia con él cual me casaría con mi gran amor… Sasuke Uchiha.**

* * *

 **Muchachones ya como les informe ya esta apunto de acabarse esta "maravillosa" historia asi que me gustaria mucho saber que opinan de un revoltijo... Es decir hacer una historia donde los personajes principales sean: Sasuke y Sakura, Hinata y Naruto, Sai e Ino, Tente y Neji?**

 **Bueno les pido su opinion porque ya la he comenzado a pensar a idear e trama xD**

 **Ustedes diganme, yo escucho...**


	21. Capitulo XXI

**Hola criaturas he vuelto xD**

 **Lamento la tardanza pero esta semana he estado algo ocupada y no habia podido ir al cyber pero aqui estoy una vez mas**

 **Sin mas que decir**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XXI**

* * *

 **Llegamos a casa ya casi iba a ser de madrugada pues nos pusimos a recorrer todas las tiendas de vestidos de novias que se encontraban en el centro y de ahí a buscar invitaciones, la comida, los vestidos de damas de honor y muchas cosas.**

 **-¡Al fin!-Dijo mi madre cayendo al sillón-Acabe muerta**

 **-Lo sé… Igual yo-Solté un suspiro**

 **-Bueno, te dejo para que descanses y lleves todo a tu cuarto-Me dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie y dirigirse así a las escaleras-Descansa princesa**

 **-Descansa mamá…**

 **Mire como se metía a su habitación, yo me quede por varios minutos contemplando la caja de mi vestido. Seguía sin entender, sin comprender como alguien como yo, se llegaría a casar con Sasuke… Con Sasuke Uchiha. Dio inicio a la semana**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Dio inicio a la mañana, un nuevo comienzo, un día menos para hacer Sakura mi esposa. Me senté en la cama, mire mi celular a un lado en la mesa de noche, lo tome entre mis mano dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a mi prometida. Después de mandárselo me puse de pie y me fui a la ducha, tenía que tranquilizarme y pensar en lo más importante, ir a buscar mi traje y las argollas que usaríamos Sakura y yo en nuestra boda. Me salí del baño y me puse un pantalón de vestir con una camisa blanca, una sudadera y una bufanda ya que ese día había amanecido algo frio y no quería enfermarme justo en ese momento e ir todo enfermo a mi boda…**

 **-¿Mi boda? ¡Mi boda con Sakura Haruno!-Una pequeña sonrisa salió de la nada-*Aun no podo creer que me casare con esa mocosa engreída y chiflada, pero aquí estoy, alistándome para ir en busca de mi traje y los anillos*-Un extraño sonido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos**

 **Puse más atención y pude notar que era el sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta desesperadamente**

 **-¿Quién demonios será?-Puse los ojos en blanco, como odiaba que tocaran la puerta así**

 **Camine despacio y sin avisar que ya iba, gire el picaporte y lentamente abrí la puerta… Grave error**

 **-¡Sasuki!-Escuche su voz chillona-¿Cómo estas bombón?**

 **-¿Karin?... ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije de inmediato**

 **-Bueno pues ya que no me llamabas y no te indignabas a visitarme pues yo fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me dijo que ya no vivías ahí y ella muy amable me paso tu nueva dirección y aquí estoy bombón-Dijo más que contenta, al parecer había estado tomando un poco**

 **-Lo siento Karin, tengo que salir…-Tome mis llaves de mi apartamento como las del auto**

 **-¡No!-Dijo haciendo un puchero-Apenas acabo de llegar Sasuki**

 **-¡Karin!-Dije alargando la palabra en todo de fastidio, lleve una mano a mi rostro para tratar de tranquilizarme-No sé si mi madre te comunico que me…**

 **-¡LO SÉ!-Dijo en tono enojado-Grave error querido Uchiha**

 **Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando ella me empujo y ambos entramos a mi apartamento**

 **-Karin… Por favor, necesito salir**

 **-¡¿Para qué?!-Dijo ya en un tono elevado-¿Iras por tu estúpida prometida?-Agrego en tono amargo-O ¿Iras a buscar tu traje mi amor?-Lo dijo más melosa**

 **-*Vaya que está loca… ¿Cómo me pude meter con ella?* Karin… Por favor, no me hagas sacarte a la mala-Dije ya en tono de amenaza**

 **Le indique con la vista que saliera de mi casa, y ella sin pretexto alguno salí del lugar. Estábamos por llegar al recibidor cuando de la nada paro**

 **-Sasuki…-Dijo hablándome con su chillona voz-Estoy algo tomada, ¿Podrías llevarme tu a mi casa?-Finalizo haciéndome pucheros**

 **-Hmmp…-Le indique al guardia que trajera mi auto, este obedeció de inmediato**

 **-Por favor Sasuke, no me gustaría preocupar a mis padres, hazlo… Es solo un favor de amigos-Volvió a hacer pucheros y a parpadear como si algo le molestara**

 **-Señor Uchiha…. Su auto está aquí**

 **-Gracias….-Le dije amablemente, este me dio las llaves y se fue a su puesto una vez más-Sube…-Le ordene a Karin de la forma más seria posible**

 **-¡Gracias mi amor!-Dijo dando brincos y más brincos hasta llegar al auto**

 **-¡Karin!**

 **-¿Dime Sasuke?-Se detuvo, podía mirarla por arriba del techo del auto**

 **-No soy tu "Amor" y si solo hago esto de llevarte a tu casa es porque no me gustaría que te pasara algo ¿Entendido? Yo me voy a casar con…**

 **-¡Lo sé!... Lo sé, te casaras con esa mocosa estúpida que no sabe lo que quiere…**

 **-Mira Karin, si hago todo esto es por todo el cariño que te tuve antes y nada más… No voy a permitir que hables así de mi prometida ¡¿Quedo claro?!**

 **Karin no dijo nada solo rodo los ojos y se subió al auto, di un pequeño suspiro, vaya que ella me ponía de mal humor y más a esta altura en la que ni siquiera la quería cerca de mí y mucho menos de Sakura.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Estaba caminando con Ino en el centro comercial, miraba las zapatillas ya que esa noche se me habían olvidado. Después de varias horas caminando y mirando Ino decidió ir a visitar a unas amigas que eran expertas en eso de las invitaciones así que sin perder más tiempo nos fuimos para allá**

 **-Aun no puedo creer que te casaras con Sasuke Uchiha… Tu niñero-Dijo soltando una sonora carcajada-Tu decías odiarlo con toda el alma y ahora mírate…-Dirigió su mirada asía mi-Toda nerviosa porque no tienes nada listo más que tu vestido**

 **-Ya Ino, déjate de burlar de mí y dime… ¿Por dónde voy?**

 **-Es por esa cuadra de ahí…-Me apunto una calle más-Señora de Uchiha-Volvió a soltar una carcajada**

 **Yo solo negué con la cabeza algo divertida, hace mucho que no sonreía demasiado, ya hasta comenzaba a dolerme las mejillas. Me detuve en un semáforo**

 **-Es unas calles más y llegamos-Me informo mi copiloto**

 **Solté un suspiro y voltee a mi derecha ya que el auto que se encontraba a un lado mío me llamo mucha la atención, no es que sea una experta en eso pero ese auto algo tenia, avanzo solo un poco más y pude notar aquellas dos personas, la muchacha abrazaba algo melosamente al joven que venía conduciendo, su larga cabellera roja no me permitía ver el rostro de aquel pero podía imaginarme que él estaba gustoso de aquel abrazo**

 **-Dentro de poco así estarás tu frente-Volvió a burlarse Ino-Oh mucho peor con una enorme varigota de por medio que ni te permitirá abrazar a Sasuke-Escuchaba como Ino se burlaba mientras yo me imaginada una situación así**

 **Aquella joven muchacha pelirroja se movió un poco, solo un poco pero ese poco pude notar algo**

 **-¿Ese no es Sasuke?-Dijo Ino como si me hubiera leído la mente-¿Qué hace con esa y por qué se deja abrazar así?-Volvió a decir**

 **No dije ni mucho menos hice algo, solo me limitaba a observar, y después de un determinado tiempo recordé esa cabellera roja en una parte**

 **-Karin…-Dije en un suspiro de angustia pensando que solamente lo había soltado para mí, pero no era así Ino lo escucho**

 **-¡Hey Uchiha y tu zorra!-Grito y sonó el claxon del auto**

 **Tanto como Karin como Sasuke miraron a su izquierda donde nos encontrábamos nosotras, yo solo los mire un segundo y luego dirigí mi mirada asía Ino, pude ver que el semáforo ya estaba en verde así que enseguida pise a fondo y como era de esperarse Sasuke también lo hizo. Me metí por la calle por la cual Ino me dijo que vivían sus conocidas así que me dirigí asía ahí y poder perderlos, aunque creo que ya aquellas invitaciones no nos servirían de mucho con lo que acababa de ver. Llegamos, Ino se bajó lo más rápido que pudo y toco el timbre yo solo esperaba a que lo hicieran rápido y así fue pero cuando la abrieron llego Sasuke aun con Karin en su auto, no me di cuenta pero con solo parpadear Sasuke se encontraba aun lado del auto esperando a que bajara para hablar.**

 **-Sakura…-Como pude puse seguro a las puertas y evitar que el subiera o yo bajara-Baja por favor-Me dijo al darse cuenta de que no bajaría-Te lo explicare todo pero por favor baja de una buena vez-Dijo muy tranquilo, o tratando de controlarse**

 **-¡No Sasuke!-Baje mi cabeza asía el volante y así no verlo a los ojos-Lárgate con Karin-Dije en tono de súplica y si era una súplica, quería que se fuera con ella o sin ella pero que se fuera de mi vista**

 **No escuche reclamo alguno así que supuse que ya se había ido, sin subir la cabeza quite el seguro**

 **-Sakura ¡No!-Escuche gritar a Ino y pude sentir que la puerta se habría como por darte de magia**

 **-Te tengo…**

 **-¡Suéltame!-Grite como pude-¡Suéltame Sasuke Uchiha!-Dije dándole golpes en su pecho y así poder salir de su agarre y salir corriendo asía Ino**

 **-Sakura… Detente-Me ordeno aun serio y esquivando mis golpes pero sin soltarme aun**

 **-¡No! ¡Jamás!-Dije ya apunto de colapso**

 **-De acuerdo…**

 **Fue lo único que escuché de él, sentí algo extraño en mi cintura y comprendí que Sasuke me había cargado, me llevaba en sus hombros y él se dirigía asía no sé dónde, no hice nada más que quedarme quieta y después de un rato me bajo**

 **-Entra…-Dijo esta vez molesto, aunque en su rostro se mostraba totalmente serio, no le hice casa-Sakura…-Alargo mi nombre, algo fastidioso para mí-Ya hemos pasado por esta situación ¿Lo recuerdas?**

 **-Sí…-Dije de mala gana y sin siquiera mirarlo**

 **-Bueno… Y si lo recuerdas debes de saber de quién sale ganando ¿Cierto?-Lo mire, estaba con una mano en la puerta y otra a un costado mío evitando que saliera**

 **No me quedo de otra y subí**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Escuché la chillona voz de Karin-¿Me dejaras sola aquí?-Dijo haciendo pucheros**

 **-Pufs… Ridícula-Dije soplando el fleco de mi rostro**

 **-Lo siento Karin, tengo algo más importante que tú-Dijo Sasuke subiendo al auto-¿Ese milagro que no has escapado como es tu costumbre pequeña niña revoltosa?-Dijo Sasuke mirándome**

 **-¿Qué hacías con ella Sasuke Uchiha?-Dije sin rodeo alguno, Sasuke solo me miró fijamente y sonrió como solo él lo hace-¡Contéstame!-Fruncí el ceño**

 **-¿Celosa Sakura Uchiha?**

 **-¡NO!... Espera ¿Qué dijiste?**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Sakura Uchiha?...-Me miro algo ¿Sonrojado?-Suena bien ¿No? Pues acostúmbrate porque así te dirán dentro de poco pequeña-Dijo volviendo a sonreír y dándome un pequeño toque en la frente**

 **No dije nada en todo el camino, me limitaba a hablarle. Aun la duda seguía en mi cabeza**

 **-*¿Qué demonios hacía con Karin?***

 **-¿Quieres dejar de verme tanto?-Dijo finalmente Sasuke**

 **-¿Te molesta que lo haga?-Dije retóricamente**

 **-No… Solo… Me… Incomoda un poco-Voltee a verlo bien, Sasuke se encontraba más sonrojado que antes-Uff-Paro el auto, me miro directo a los ojos-No sabía que eras una pequeña metiche Sakura…-Dijo serio y llevando una mano a su frente-No hacía nada malo con ella ¿Está bien? Ya puedes sacar esa idea de tu cabeza**

 **-¿De qué hablas? Yo… Yo no pensaba en eso-Me defendí rápidamente**

 **-Sakura… Te conozco y sé que me querías preguntar esa y bien… Esa es mi respuesta…**

 **-Pufs… Esa ni siquiera es una respuesta, no para mí-Me voltee para ver el paisaje por la ventaba ya que se había estacionado por un pequeño pero bello parque**

 **-Hmmp… Ella apareció en mi apartamento, olía mucho a alcohol, al parecer se enteró de nuestro compromiso por eso bebió de más, esa era una costumbre suya de beber demasiado y siempre decirle al taxista que la trajera a mi casa, al parecer mi madre le dio la dirección y fue, no hice nada malo ¿De acuerdo? Solo la quería llevar a su casa**

 **-Pudiste haber llamado un taxi…**

 **-Ella no me dejo de otra, yo aún la aprecio-Solo dijo eso y sentí como la sangre me hervía-Como amiga mi amor…**

 **Sasuke se acercó, con sus delgados dedos tomo mi quijada y la llevo asía él y me dio un tierno beso**

 **-¿Acaso piensas que te haría daño después de todo? Sakura… Nos casaremos dentro de poco y…. Serás mi esposa, serás Sakura Uchiha y eso… Es lo que más deseo**

 **-Sasuke yo…**

 **-No digas nada, solo… Acompáñame a un lugar**

 **-¿A dónde?-Dio un suave respiro**

 **-Iré a comprar algo, pero necesito de tu ayuda hermosa**

 **Llegamos al centro comercial, Sasuke tomo mi mano y me estuvo guiando hasta llegar a los comedores, ahí cerca se encontraban las joyerías y todo eso de arreglado de joyas y mil cosas más**

 **-Espera aquí Sakura…-Me dijo Sasuke soltando mi mano como si se tratase de una pequeña muñeca.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-Espera aquí Sakura…-Solté su mano muy lentamente, trataba de grabar esa dulce mirada**

 **-De… De acuerdo Sasuke-Dijo dudosa**

 **-Tranquila…-Bese su mano-No tardó demasiado**

 **Me aleje un momento de ella parecía una niña pequeña asustada pensando que su padre la dejaría sola y que se la robarían en cualquier momento, me reí de ella y me encamine asía aquella tienda**

 **-Buenas tardes señorita… Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vengo por mi pedido-Le informe a la señorita, aquella tontamente me sonreía y hacia su trabajo torpemente**

 **-¿Qué pedido perdón?-Dijo en tono algo coqueto**

 **-Vengo por uno anillo**

 **-¿Para?-Dijo de mala gana, solo suspire y rodé los ojos**

 **-¿Para matrimonio?, ¿Son dos?, ¿Dorados?**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Se casara?-Dijo algo desanimada**

 **-Así es…**

 **-Hay que mal ya me lo ganaron-Dijo haciendo un tipo de pucheros**

 **-Señorita por favor tengo prisa, mi prometida me espera**

 **La muchachita frunció el ceño y de mala gana fue en busca de mi pedido asía la parte de atrás del mostrados, no tardo mucho y volvió a salir por la misma puerta de donde salió pero ahora traía algo en sus manos, una pequeña caja**

 **-Bien… ¿Señor Uchiha? Aquí está su pedido tal y como lo ordeno, ¿Le gustaría mirarlo?-Abrió la pequeña caja negra**

 **Ahí estaban, aquellas dos argollas que llevaríamos Sakura y yo el día de nuestra boda**

 **-Perfecto, me los llevo ahora mismo-Dije sin más y tome la caja en mis manos y las aguarde en mi bolsillo**

 **Me encamine asía donde había dejado a Sakura, se miraba hermosa ahí bajo la luz del sol, un pequeño niño se le acercó, vendiendo flores al parecer pues llevaba una canasta llena de diferentes flores, me acerque más para poder observar perfecto aquella eccema**

 **-Hola…. ¿Me compras una flor? ¡Oh mejor aún! ¿Un ramo de florecitas?-Dijo tiernamente aquel pequeño**

 **-Hola…-Soltó una enorme sonrisa-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?**

 **-¡No soy pequeño!-Dijo molesto-Y me llamo Haku**

 **-Uy… Perdón señor Haku…-Soltó una pequeña sonrisa-Me gustaría comprarte… Emmm… 1 ramo de flores por favor**

 **-¿1 ramo dijo señorita? ¿Señorita qué?-Sakura volvió a soltar una sonrisa**

 **-Me llamo Sakura**

 **-Un gusto Sakura, escoge tus flores preferidas-Le indico el niña la canasta**

 **-Me encantan todas…-Dijo indecisa**

 **-*Tonta*-**

 **Al final Sakura eligió rosas rosas, blancas y pequeñas flores amarillas, el niño le agradeció por su compra y se fue, le hice señas a ese mismo niño**

 **-¿Me comprara flores?-Dijo muy emocionado**

 **-Em… ¡Claro!-Dije mirando asía donde estaba Sakura sentada admirando las flores**

 **-¿Por qué la ve tanto? ¿Le gusta?-Mire aquel pequeño niño de cabello negro-Usted es muy guapo, de seguro le agradara a la señorita Sakura… Soy Haku y ¿Usted es?**

 **-Sasuke, me llamo Sasuke Haku, es un gusto-Le extendí mi mano y este la estrecho**

 **-Sakura y Sasuke…-Dijo mirando a Sakura aun con las flores**

 **-Ella… Ella es mi prometida Haku-Solté mirando igual a Sakura-La quiero sorprender y me encantaría hacerlo con unas flores de las que vendes**

 **-¿Enserio? Vaya usted y la señorita sí que son buenas personas**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso Haku?**

 **-Bueno… Siempre que me acerco a alguien me dice que no o simplemente me ignora-Dijo caris bajo el pequeño pelinegro**

 **-Bueno… Yo te comprare 4 ramos si me ayudas**

 **-¿4?-Dijo con sus ojos abiertos como platos**

 **No dije más solo asentí con la cabeza y pusimos en marcha nuestro plan.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Como me agrado aquel niño, a pesar de que siendo muy pequeño se ponía a trabajar.**

 **-*Es totalmente injusto eso de poner a trabajar a los pequeños ya que según los padres el estudiar no sirve para nada*-Pensé mientras miraba el ramo de flores-Ya se tardó Sasuke…**

 **-Disculpe señorita Sakura…-Escuche una pequeña voz conocida, voltee y era Haku el pequeño que vendía flores-Le mandan esto-Dijo muy sonriente y dándome un enorme ramo de flores rojas y blancas**

 **-¿Quién lo mando Haku?-Dije sin tomarlo**

 **-Aquel señor de allá-Apunto a un hombre con capa negra que me evitaba mirarle el rostro, era alto y de tés blanca por lo que veía gracias que a sus manos no las traía tapadas-Tómalas, me pago mucho dinero para traértelas y si no la aceptas me quitara el dinero-Dijo bajando la mirada**

 **-Yo… Lo siento Haku pero no… No puedo aceptar esas flores-Dije mirando al pequeño pelinegro casi llorando-Uf… De acuerdo, pero llévame asía ese hombre de allá-Dije molesta mirando aquel sujeto recargado**

 **Haku no protesto y me indico exactamente asía el sujeto de capa negra**

 **-¡Oiga usted!-Le grite a solo unos centímetros de él tomándole la mano al pequeño-¿Qué se cree usted? ¡Eh! ¡Mandándome flores con un niño y luego amenazarlo con que si no las aceptaba le quitaría el dinero!**

 **-Sakura… No-Me decía Haku por lo bajo y jalando mi mano asía atrás**

 **-Lo siento… Pero usted señorita es muy hermosa y me atrevía a mandarle esas hermosas flores que...-Finalmente hablo el sujeto pero sin mirarme a la cara y lo interrumpí**

 **-¡No se disculpe! ¡Y dele el dinero que le prometió a este muchachito!**

 **El hombre asintió con la cabeza o eso creía yo, saco su cartera y Haku se acercó y el hombre se puso a su altura. Yo solo me limite a mirar, de la nada Haku se acerca a mí y apunta asía el hombre. Mire como aquel se acercaba a mí, me tomo de la mano, estaba a punto de soltarle una bofetada cuando vi que se inclinaba**

 **-¿Pero qué hace?-Dije alarmada**

 **-Sakura…-Esa voz, esa voz era de….**

 **-¿Sasuke?-Al momento que pronuncie su nombre este se quitó la capa dejándome ver su rostro y efectivamente era él**

 **-Sakura… ¿Te casarías conmigo?-De la nada saco una pequeña caja donde su contenido era nada más y nada menos que dos anillos dorados**

 **-Claro que sí Sasuke…-Me hinque frente a él**

 **Este tomo el anillo más pequeño y lo puso en mi dedo, pude contemplar que justo en medio llevaba una piedra y con pequeñas "S" grabadas por todo el anillo**

 **-¿S?-Dije mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos**

 **-Sakura y Sasuke, SS…-Dijo ayudándome a ponerme de pie-¿Te gusta?**

 **-Me… Fascina Sasuke-Me lance a sus brazos, estábamos a punto de volver a caer al suelo pero Sasuke no lo permitió, me miro y acaricio mi mejilla muy suavemente**

 **-Hmp… Vamos ya es tarde y tengo que llevarte a tu casa-Me mostro su mano y yo sin pensarlo la tome**

 **Podía sentir mis mejillas en sonrojarse y también la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí**

 **-Sakura…**

 **-¿Sí Sasuke?**

 **-Yo… No te quiero perder jamás, en verdad te has convertido en mi todo en esta vida y sé que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota pero… Solo por ti estoy cambiando, porque quiero que tus padres me acepten porque no quiero pensar ni mucho menos imaginar que alguien más podría tocar tu piel…. Te… Te amo Sakura Haruno…. ¿O debería decir Sakura Uchiha?**

 **-*¿Sakura Uchiha? No suena nada mal… Sakura Uchiha….***

* * *

 **Ya estamos llegando al final de esta "hermosa" historia**

 **La semana que viene acabare de subir el final y pondre un capitulo de la nueva historia**

 **Espero y sea de su agrado:3**


	22. Capitulo XXII

**Bueno como siempre les prometo dos capitulos los dias que no puedo subir aqui esta lo prometido xD**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XXII**

* * *

 ***Narra Sasuke*  
**

 **El día más esperado llego al fin.**

 **-Cálmate Sasuke…-Me ordeno Suigetsu, un buen amigo mío de hace años**

 **-Estoy… Calmado…**

 **-¡No! No lo estas, si sigues así harás un hueco en el piso…-Él estaba enamorado de Karin, así que en parte seguiría mirándola o escuchando su nombre por el resto de mi vida, pero sabía que siempre contaría con él-¡Mira! Ya lo estás haciendo-Dijo apuntando el piso bromeando**

 **-Ya déjalo Suigetsu, solo lo pondrás más nervioso-Dijo Nejí, otro buen amigo mío**

 **-Sasuke…-Me hablo Jugo, quien se había mantenido en total silencio-¿Estás seguro de esto?**

 **-Claro que sí…**

 **-Bueno, eso creer tú…-Dijo Nejí-Pero te arrepentirás cuando ella se ponga fea, gorda y te mande todo el tiempo**

 **-¡Oh peor!-Grito Suigetsu casi cayéndose de su asiento-¡Cuando tengas hijos!**

 **-Hmmp…-Volví a mirarme al espejo y acomodarme la corbata-*Eso dicen eso porque no han encontrado a la persona indicada. Ella es perfecta, no me importa si se pone gorda y me reclame o me esté mandando a todos lados… Ella es perfecta para mí*-Termine de arreglarme**

 **Voltee para verificar si todos mis acompañantes estaban listos y así era, pero todos me miraban algo extrañado**

 **-Sé que piensan que no es lo correcto, casarme a tan corta edad pero…**

 **-No Sasuke, no es eso…-Me corrigió Jugo algo serio, bueno… Él siempre era serio**

 **-¿Entonces?-Dije igual de serio**

 **-Es que… Se nos hace algo raro que Itachi no este acompañándote en este momento-Soltó Nejí**

 **-Él es tu hermano y es el más importante, mucho más que nosotros…-Continuo Suigetsu**

 **Tal solo escuchar como hablaban de él me revolvía el estómago, mucho más de lo que ya lo tenía. No le di importancia alguna y me puse mi chaleco como si no hubieran pronunciado su maldito nombre**

 **-¿Sasuke?-Oí a lo lejos la voz de Nejí, solo mire sobre mi hombro-¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?-Al escuchar eso no pude evitarlo y fruncí el ceño y apreté mis manos en forma de puño**

 **-¡No!...-Dije entre dientes-Itachi no está aquí porque no lo invite, no lo quiero y esa es mi decisión final ¿Me escucharon?**

 **Ninguno dijo nada, terminamos de arreglarnos. Este día sería inolvidable.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **-*¡Al fin! ¡Al fin seré su esposa!*-Me dije a mi misma mientras me arreglaban el cabello**

 **-¡Listo hermosa!-Me dijo alegre la muchacha que me peinaba-¿Quieres ponerte tu vestido o te maquillo primero?-Dijo amablemente**

 **-Me maquillo primero por favor-Dije igual de amable**

 **La muchacha no tardó mucho en hacerlo solo coloco sombra, rimer y delineador. Después de eso me ayudo a colocarme mi hermoso vestido al igual que el velo. Al terminar de hacerlo escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta**

 **-¿Podemos pasar?-Era mi madre, mire a la joven y asentí con la cabeza**

 **-Adelante, la novia esta lista-Contesto por mí la muchacha**

 **-¡Sakura! ¡Hija, te vez muy hermosa!-Dijo mi madre con los ojos cristalinos**

 **-¡Nada de llorar señor Mebuki!-Dijo algo molesta Ino-No querremos que se nos corra el maquillaje y menos a la novia-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa-¿Lista? El chofer espera**

 **-Solo necesito ponerme las zapatillas y listo… ¡Oh! ¿Llevan el cambio de ropa?**

 **-¡Listo y empacado!-Dijo Ino mucho más feliz**

 **-Bueno pues vámonos, no se nos vaya a desesperar el novio y se marche-Dijo mi madre quitándose las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas de los ojos con mucho cuidado**

 **Mi padre nos esperaba al pie de las escaleras muy bien vestido y al parecer algo nervioso**

 **-¡Estamos lista corazón!-Informo mi madre a mi padre quien dio un pequeño salto y después contemplando a sus dos hermosas mujeres**

 **-Se ven… Se ven muy… Muy lindas-Dijo más que nervioso mi padre**

 **-Muchas gracias señor Kizashi-Dijo Ino tomando mi velo para que nadie lo pisara**

 **Camine asía mi padre quien me dio su mano para caminar de su lado hasta llegar al altar. Salí y vi una limosina enorme, algo lujosa por cierto**

 **-Tu prometido mando la limosina para ti mi pequeña flor-Me dijo mi padre al oído-Es algo detallista eh…-Dijo algo alegre**

 **No dije nada solo se formó una sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba totalmente nerviosa que sentía que si hablaba solo saldría frases incompletas. El chofer muy amable abrió la puerta para mi padre y para mí, ambos entramos y el mismo chofer cerró la puerta, mi padre bajo la ventana**

 **-Sabe la dirección de la iglesia ¿Cierto?-Dijo mi padre algo preocupado al chofer**

 **-Claro señor Haruno, me dieron un GPS con la dirección de esta-Dijo el chofer mostrándole aquel aparatejo**

 **-Bien… No perdamos tiempo muchacho, corre y arranca esta cosa**

 **El chofer hizo una reverencia ante nosotros y corrió asía al frente y puso en parcha nuestro camino.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-¡La novia ya viene!-Escuche gritar a una de las amigas de Sakura**

 **Al escuchar eso hizo que me tensara más, los nervios me ganaban pero eso no podía demostrarlo y menos con mis amigos en frente que durante todo el camino asía la iglesia se la pasaron diciéndome que me escapara, que la dejara plantada, que fuera libre y que no me atara a ella a la fuerza, pero… ¿A la fuerza? No, no era a la fuerza, ella no me había obligado a nada de eso, esta decisión la tome yo solo, porque quiero pasar el resto de mis días con esa hermosa mujer… Con Sakura y solo con ella**

 **-Vamos Sasuke…-Me dijo Suigetsu en un susurro-Aun estas a tiempo de desaparecer de aquí, nosotros te cubrimos**

 **-Déjame en paz Suigetsu y ve a ver que quiere Karin…-Dije ya fastidiado por sus estúpidas suplicas**

 **Suigetsu no dijo más, al parecer todos ahí ya se había dado cuenta de que nadie me obligaba a estar en ese sitio más que yo, que deseaba poder contemplar a Sakura, mi futura esposa**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Escuche a lo lejos**

 **-¡¿Ahora que quieren?!-Dije en tono de fastidio y sin más voltee**

 **Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Nejí, Jugo y a Suigetsu apuntar a un par de muchachos bien vestidos**

 **-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Dije algo asombrado por su presencia**

 **-Sakura nos invitó-Soltó el pelirrubio**

 **-Más te vale no lastimarla Uchiha…-Agrego el pelirrojo, aquel que ya conocía hace mucho**

 **-Hmmp… Jamás la lastimaría, esas no son mis intenciones… Sasorí-Como lo odio, no entendí porque Sakura se aferró a que lo invitáramos-Y tú… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres de Sakura?-Dije mirando al pelirrubio**

 **-Soy… Naruto Uzumaki, soy un buen amigo de Sakura…-Dijo frunciendo el ceño**

 **-¡La novia está aquí!-Escuche a lo lejos**

 **Después de un momento vi llegar la limosina adornada con flores en el capo y en las puertas traseras**

 **-Bien…-Di un suspiro-*Al fin la veré*-Una pequeña sonrisa salió**

 **El chofer abrió la puerta y de ella salió el señor Kizashi y de inmediato tendió su mano asía al interior de la limosina y de ahí salió una mano, de tez blanca como la nieve y después de eso salió ella.**

 **-Sakura…-Una enorme sensación se apodero de mí al verla**

 **Se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba. Llevaba su cabello sujetado y con una pequeña flor azul a un lado sujetando su velo, el vestido algo sencillo pero a la vez hermoso con pequeñas decoraciones en forma de flores que adornada la parte de arriba de su pecho, en sus hombros unas pequeñas tiras que lo sujetaban, tenía que admitirlo, ese vestido le hacía justicia a su bien formado cuerpo, en su muñeca llevaba una flor, las uñas pintadas de un rosa suave y maquillada ligeramente. Simplemente perfecta.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Salí de esa enorme limosina y vía a un millón de personas mirándome… ¿Tan mal me miraba? Pero eso no me importo después de ver pelinegro que me esperaba a la entrada de la iglesia. Llevaba su traje negro con su camisa blanda y su corbata, en su bolsillo llevaba una pequeña flor azul que hacía juego con la decoración de la iglesia y las flores de la limosina, su cabella estaba algo más aplacado que antes pero aun así se me hacía un verdadero príncipe a espera de su princesa, en sus ojos pude ver un pequeño destello, claro que hablaba aun de Sasuke Uchiha de mi Sasuke Uchiha… Mi futuro esposo. Me acerque a él, estaba a punto de legar cuando sus amigos se lo llevaron de espaldas para entrar a la iglesia**

 **-¡Vamos Uchiha!-Le grito uno de ellos empujándolo-¡No es momento de arrepentirse!**

 **-¡¿De qué hablas Suigetsu?!-Dijo reaccionando a las palabras de su amigo-¡Jamás me arrepentiré de esto!-Dijo volviendo a mirarme**

 **Pude sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo. Escuché a lo lejos el piano, símbolo de que la novia esta por entrar a la iglesia, pude notar que por todo aquel pasillo había pequeños pétalos rosas y azules tirados**

 **-¿Lista hija?-Escuché a mi padre, solo atine a asentir con la cabeza**

 **Y sin más mi padre dio un profundo respiro y nos pusimos en marcha. Estábamos a uno cuantos centímetros de llegar con Sasuke pero algo hizo que nos sobre saltáramos todos**

 **-¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Bravo! Al fin te casas-Dijo en tono burlón aplaudiendo y caminando así donde estábamos mi padre y yo**

 **-¡No te acerques más!-Le ordeno Sasuke con el ceño fruncido**

 **-¿Por qué no Sasuke? Solo quería… Felicitarla… Se lleva a mi hermanito, al consentido de la casa-Pude notar que llevaba consigo un arma en su pantalón**

 **-¡No te acerques más Itachi! ¡Te lo advierto!-Dijo sobre saltado Sasuke**

 **-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-Dijo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño-¿Asustado de que le haga algo a tu prometida?-Sasuke no respondió solo lo miraba lleno de odio-Tranquilo hermanito, jamás le haría daño a ella… No por ahora-Saco la pistola y me apunto**

 **Sasuke de inmediato se interpuso entre Itachi y yo, tome su mano y mi padre al igual que Sasuke se interpuso**

 **-¡Hay por favor!-Dijo Itachi bajando la pistola-Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso piensas que yo?... ¡Hay no! Sí lo piensas**

 **-Itachi… ¡Estás loco!-Dijo entre dientes Sasuke**

 **-Sip… Lo estoy y tú sabes muy bien porque hermanito**

 **-No lo sé Itachi…**

 **-¡Si lo sabes carajo! Tu… Tú… ¡Tú me quitaste todo Sasuke!**

 **-Itachi… Hijo…-Dijo Mikato, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi-Por favor no hagas una locura**

 **-Tú y mi padre… Mikato y Fugaku Uchiha… Mira que todos creen que es la familia perfecta ¿Eh? ¡Pero no es así!**

 **-¡Itachi ya basta!-Le ordeno Fugaku**

 **-¡No ya basta ustedes! ¡Y tu Sasuke!-Dijo apuntándole ahora a él con la pistola-Siempre… Siempre… Siempre me quitas todo, el cariño de mi madre, el de mi padre, el de nuestros tíos y tías… Hasta de nuestras mascotas ¿Eh?-Dijo lo último riendo amargamente-Y por último… El amor de…**

 **-¡Cállate Itachi!-Dijo más que furioso Sasuke y acercándose a Itachi para golpearlo**

 **-¡Sasuke no!-Dije deteniéndolo con mis manos**

 **-Hay Sakura… Sakura, Sakura….-Dijo Itachi negando con su cabeza lentamente-No debiste de aceptar casarte con mi pequeño hermano**

 **-¡¿Por qué no Itachi?!-Dije algo frustrada y sobre saltada**

 **-Cálmate por favor Sakura…-Me dijo Sasuke mirándome y volteando para poder verme de frente y llevando una mano a mi mejilla**

 **-¡No la toques!-Grito furioso Itachi**

 **-¿Por qué no Itachi? Ella es mi prometida**

 **-¡Ella era mía Sasuke!**

 **-¡No! Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será Itachi ¡Entiéndalo con un demonio!**

 **-No Sasuke, no… Jamás. Ella estaba bien sin ti, cuando tú estabas en coma ella era feliz a mi lado y tú… Solo despiertas y lo arruinas todo**

 **No comprendía lo que decía Itachi, yo en verdad jamás le di ilusión alguna de que yo lo quisiera en mi vida como algo más que un amigo. Estaba asustada, no solo por mí sino por mis padres, los padres de Sasuke, Sasuke… Pero algo hizo que mi cuerpo de destensara. Los amigos de Sasuke estaban a un paso detrás de Itachi, estaban dispuestos a quitarle de sus manos su arma.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Pude ver como Nejí, Jugo y Suigetsu estaban detrás de Itachi, ellos tratarían de quitarle el arma a Itachi**

 **-Vamos Itachi, ella jamás se fijaría en ti…-Dije tratando de que Itachi solo se concentrara en mí**

 **-¡Nunca!-Soltó Sakura al borde del colapso-Jamás te di esas intenciones Itachi, tu sabias lo que sentía por Sasuke desde ese entonces…-Al decir eso Itachi la apunto y yo me volví a interponer**

 **Vi que los tres estaban a solo un paso de Itachi y me hicieron la seña para que yo también me abalanzara y así fue. Los cuatro lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y luchamos por quitarle el arma, Nejí tomaba una de sus manos, Suigetsu ambas piernas y Jugo su otra mano y yo trataba de quitarle el arma… En eso escucho un disparo y oí alguien gritar…**

 **-*Sakura…*-Pensé de inmediato pues la voz era la de ella y en mi mente se me vino su vestido blanco cambiando a un rojo sangre….**

* * *

 **Aun estoy en proceso del capitulo XXIII asi que como les avise la proxima semana estara listo el final y una nueva historia C:**


	23. Capitulo XXIII

**Lamento la tardanza, mi computadora no quería agarrar Word :C Pero ya la arregle y actualice la** **historia**

 **Así** **que sin mas a leer criaturas del yisus xD**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XXIII**

* * *

 **Vi que los tres estaban a solo un paso de Itachi y me hicieron la seña para que yo también me abalanzara y así fue. Los cuatro lo hicimos al mismo tiempo y luchamos por quitarle el arma, Nejí tomaba una de sus manos, Suigetsu ambas piernas y Jugo su otra mano y yo trataba de quitarle el arma… En eso escucho un disparo y oí alguien gritar…**

 **-*Sakura…*-Pensé de inmediato pues la voz era la de ella y en mi mente se me vino su vestido blanco cambiando a un rojo sangre…**

 **Como pude me levante de arriba de Itachi con el arma en mi mano, no quería voltear pero aun así lo hice y vi a Sakura hincada junto a alguien**

 **-¿Uzumaki?-Dije asombrado y a la vez aliviado**

 **-Descuida Sakura…-Le dijo a ella con un tono de dolor-Solo me roso el brazo**

 **-Naruto… Yo… Déjame curarte-Suplico Sakura**

 **-No, yo estoy bien-El pelirrubio se puso de pie y se fue a tomar asiento con lo que era su novia quien le limpiaba la herida**

 **Le di el arma a Jugo y este junto con Suigetsu llevaban a Itachi asía afuera a esperar a la policía. Me acerque a Sakura y pude asegurarme que se encontraba en buen estado… Ella se encontraba algo asustada pero nada fuera de lo común pues su amigo estaba algo herido**

 **-Sakura…-Le hable a cierta distancia**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Dijo levantándose y corriendo asía a mí-Tu… Estas sangrando…-Dijo deteniendo su caminado, mire asía donde su mirada estaba apuntando, mi mano se encontraba sangrando-¿Te encuentras bien Sasuke-Kun?-No pude evitar que de mí saliera una pequeña risa**

 **-Estoy bien, no es mi sangre…-Afirme-Itachi parece mujer con las uñas largas…-Brome un poco y había conseguido sacarle una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Toma hijo…-Se acercó mi madre dándome un pequeño trapo de tela para limpiarme la sangre**

 **-Gracias…. ¿Están bien?-Dije mirado a mi madre y a Sakura**

 **Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, un alivio se formó en mi interior a contemplarlas y confirmar por mí mismo que estaban en perfecto estado.**

 **-Hijo mío…-Dijo el padre acercándose a nosotros-¿La misa continuara?**

 **-¡Claro!-Confirmamos Sakura y yo a la misma vez**

 **Sin más los invitados dejaron de ver asía donde Jugo y Suigetsu se habían llevado a Itachi y se concentraron al frente**

 **-Que comience la ceremonia-Anunció el padre con voz firme-Ya estando todos los presentes...-Comenzó el padre al tiempo que indicaba que hicieran silencio todos ahí y a prestar atención**

 **Todos tomaron asiento y guardaron silencio ante la firme suplica del padre.**

 **-Bueno como todos sabemos estamos aquí para sellar esta unión entre estos dos jóvenes que hoy decidieron unirse en uno solo-Exclamo al tiempo que nos miraba a Sakura y a mí-Aquí, frente a todos, te pregunto si tu Sakura estas segura de esto… ¿Lo estás hija mía?**

 **-Sí…-Afirmo Sakura más que feliz**

 **-¿Estas completamente segura, Sakura Haruno?-Insistió el padre**

 **-Lo estoy-Dijo Sakura más que segura esta vez**

 **-Entonces hija mía… ¿Te comprometes a darle tu lealtad a Sasuke Uchiha, a respetarlo, y ayudarlo en todo lo que este en tus manos?**

 **-Sí-Al parecer era lo único que atinaba a decir Sakura,**

 **-*Debe de estar nerviosa…*-Pensé mientras la miraba atentamente**

 **-¿Lo aceptaras como tu esposo?-Continuo el padre haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos**

 **-Sí…**

 **El padre asintió complacido, giro solo un poco solo para poder observarme a mí, al parecer era mi turno.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **-Sasuke Uchiha-Esta vez le toca a él-Aquí, frente a todos, te pregunto si tu estas seguro de esto, ¿lo estás?**

 **-Sí…-Dijo igual de serio que siempre**

 **-¿Estas completamente seguro, Sasuke Uchiha?**

 **-Lo estoy…-Volteo a mirarme y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa**

 **-Entonces ¿Te comprometes a darle tu lealtad a Sakura Haruno, a respetarla, y ayudarla en todo lo que este en tus manos?-Volteo a observar al padre**

 **-Sí.-Contesto igual que antes**

 **-¿La aceptaras como tu esposa?-Tardo varios minutos en responder, como odiaba que hiciera eso**

 **-Sí…-Contesto finalmente**

 **El padre volvió a asentir complacido al igual que cuando lo hizo conmigo, y después de eso desvió su mirada hacia... ¿Mis padres? Mi padre le indico que procediera, dando así su consentimiento con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La mirada del padre esta vez se posó en el padre de Sasuke, el cual estaba a escasa distancia de él, dio un paso y extendió las manos, mostrando así dos bonitos anillos.**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha...-Prosiguió el padre**

 **Él observo fijamente los anillos, y pasados unos pocos segundos tomo uno de ellos en sus manos, y entonces clavo su mirada en mí**

 **-Sakura Haruno, yo Sasuke Uchiha...-Su mano tomo la mía con delicadeza como era su costumbre-Prometo aquí, frente a tu familia, frente a la mía, y frente a todos aquí, que jamás te traicionaré...-Lentamente deslizaba el hermoso anillo en mi dedo-Y siempre te protegeré.**

 **Podía notar como mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas cuando Sasuke termino aquella breve oración, esto era un sueño, un sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás.**

 **-Sakura Haruno…-Me miro el padre, era mi turno**

 **Me moría de los nervios y en mis manos se notaban. Extendí la mano para tomar el anillo que le correspondía a Sasuke, y una vez que lo tuve entre mis temblorosas manos lo apreté con fuerza para que este no callera al suelo.**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha, yo Sakura Haruno...-Mi voz tembló de la emoción, como pude tome la mano de él-Prometo aquí, frente a tu familia, frente a la mía, y frente a las personas aquí presentes, que jamás te traicionaré, y siempre te protegeré-Deslice el anillo en el dedo de Sasuke-Y amaré...-Le susurre**

 **Pude sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí, sabía que aquellas últimas palabras le habían caído muy bien.**

 **-Entonces ya todo dicho...-Continuo el padre haciendo que la atención se centrara nuevamente en él-Aquí frente a todos, yo los declaro, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, marido y mujer...**

 **Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar**

 **-Sasuke Uchiha puedes bes...**

 **Sin dejar que el padre terminara Sasuke me beso, un beso apasionado pero a la vez sin dejar de ser tierno, inconscientemente lleve mi mano asía aquellos sedosos cabellos y en mi mente se me vino el primer beso que nos dimos Sasuke y yo… Pero a comparación de ese a este, este es algo mágico pues ahora soy su esposa, ahora soy Sakura… Sakura Uchiha…**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Todos aplaudían muy emocionados, al fin estaba junto a ella, junto a Sakura, la única que en verdad he querido, amado y amare por siempre. Me despegue de sus labios solo un poco y me topé con sus bellos ojos verdes, ambos tenían un brillo especial, un tono rojizo se formó en sus mejillas**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-Entonces no voy al colegio…-Dijo levantando una de sus delgadas cejas y caminando de regreso a las escaleras tal vez para subir a su habitación nuevamente**

 **-Claro que si iras…-Dije antes de que pudiera llegar a su habitación-Yo te llevo…-Agregue, miro sobre su hombro**

 **-No gracias…-Me dijo muy pacíficamente y retomando su camino**

 **-¡Eres una niña chiflada!-Dije algo molesto por sus actitudes de niña pequeña, al escucharme dio media vuelta para así mirarme frente a frente, soltó una pequeña risa**

 **-¿Una niña chiflada?-Me pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado bien-Bien soy… Una niña chiflada que no se irá sin su auto…-Me condiciono mientras tomaba asiento en las escaleras**

 **Solo atine a reír… En verdad que pensé que Sakura no era así pero me había equivocado, parecía que tratada con una niña pequeña de unos ¿Qu años?**

 **-¿De verdad crees eso?-Le dije con una sonrisa, mientras que ella solo se limitaba averiguar lo que traía entre manos**

 **Me acerque lo más rápido que pude, en cuestión de segundos me la lleve en mi hombro derecho.**

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-Me grite histérica, pataleando y golpeando mi espalda-¡Bájame ahora!-Me ordeno mientras seguía pataleándome y golpeándome.**

 **Moría de la risa, pero me supe contener y que sí reía haría que se enojara mucho más y las cosas se pusieran más difíciles con ella.**

 **-Si sigues golpeándome ambos caeremos…-Le advertí aun controlando mi risa**

 **-¡No! ¡Tú vas a caer cuando me sueltes!-Me amenazo**

 **-Entonces… No te soltare…**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-¿Qué tanto piensas Sasuke-Kun?-Me pregunto Sakura**

 **Fue cuando reaccione y me di cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos en el auto y así dirigirnos a la fiesta**

 **-¿Eh?...-No sabía que decirle, no quería confesarle aunque desde ese momento algo dentro de mí cambio… Cambio por ella-En nada… Bueno, aun no puedo creer que seas mi esposa-Le regale una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa**

 **No sé si me allá creído o no pero no pregunto más. En cuestión de segundos habíamos llegado a la recepción**

 **-*¿Tanto paso desde que pensé eso?*-Me dije a recordar la dirección de la recepción, di un pequeño suspiro y mire a Sakura-¿Lista señora Uchiha?**

 **-S…. Sí Sasuke…-Dijo algo nerviosa y pude notar sus rojizas mejillas**

 **Abrí la puerta y extendí mi mano para poder ayudar a bajar a Sakura y ella la tomo aún se encontraba sonrojada y vaya que amaba eso de ella.**

 **-Sakura…-La llame antes de que entráramos por la puerta principal, quería preguntarle mil cosas**

 **-¿Sí Sasuke?**

 **-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tú?...-No podía, quería pero las palabras no fluían como deberían, estaba nervioso**

 **-¿Cuándo me empezaste a gustar?-Dijo como si hubiera leído mi mente**

 **-Sí…-Dije desviando mi mirada asía un punto inespecífico, pude sentir arder mis mejillas**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Estábamos enfrente de la entrada principal a punto de entrar y mirar el hermoso salón decorado**

 **-Sakura…-Me llamo Sasuke, pude notar algo de nerviosismo mientras me nombraba**

 **-¿Sí Sasuke?-Dije tiernamente y tomando más fuerte su mano**

 **-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tú?...-Lo escuche más nervioso, pero esta vez me miraba fijamente**

 **-¿Cuándo me empezaste a gustar?-Supuse que eso era lo que quería saber**

 **-Sí…-Dijo sonrojado y esquivando mi mirada**

 **Solo sonreí algo nerviosa, pensé que llegaría ese día, pero no pensé que tan pronto**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-¿A dónde vamos?-Le pregunte cuando vi que no conducía hacia la casa**

 **-Te invitare a comer…-Me dijo mirándome con una leve sonrisa y yo lo único que hice fue abrir los ojos como platos**

 **-¿Y quién te dijo que quiero ir?-Dije fríamente**

 **-De hecho no lo pregunte, y la verdad no me interesa…-Me dijo sonriendo una vez más y regreso la mirada al camino-Llegamos…-Me dijo mientras aparcaba el auto en un restaurant de comida rápida**

 **-Wow… Pero que espléndido-Le dije sarcásticamente**

 **-Lo siento…-Rio mientras bajaba del auto-Pero no te has ganado algo mejor…-Me dijo cuando llegue a su lado-Además como quiera te hubieras quejado… Como lo haces con todo desde que llegue-Me dijo mientras caminábamos**

 **-Ya te dije que nada me molesta, solo tu existencia en mi vida…-Entre al establecimiento, escuche su risa detrás de mí.**

 **-*Estúpido*-**

 **-¿Quieres algo?-Me pregunto mientras caminaba al mostrador para ordenar**

 **-No tengo hambre…-Le dije mintiendo y camine a una mesa, me deje caer en el acolchado sillón.**

 **Observaba con detenimiento la silueta de Sasuke se alejaba**

 **-*Si lo hubiera conocido en otro lugar, nunca lo habría tratado mal…*- Me dije algo divertida, ya que si fueran otras las circunstancias, habría hecho hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo y ser su novia.**

 **-¿Que tanto me ves?-Me dijo Sasuke asiendo que me saliera de mi mundo**

 **-¡Ja! ¡Ja!-Reí nerviosamente-¿Yo? ¿A ti? Ni en tus sueños Uchiha…-Le dije ya algo calmada**

 **-Acéptalo te vuelvo loca Sakura…-Me guiño un ojo, y dejo el pequeño cartel con el número de su orden, se recargo en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos... mirándome fijamente**

 **-¡Quisieras Uchiha!-Le dije riendo**

 **-Entonces dime ¿Qué tanto me veías?…-Se recargo en la mesa sin quitarme la vista de enzima-¿O en que pensabas Sakurita?-Levanto pícaramente una de sus cejas**

 **-Pensaba en cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo, se puede llegar a detestar TANTO a una persona-Obviamente mentí, ni de loca le decía lo que pensaba con respecto a él**

 **-Sabes…-Me dijo pensativo-Me agradas…-Rio mientras que yo me limitaba a verlo sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que me decía-Deberíamos llevarnos bien Sakurita….-Me dijo al fin quitándome la vista de enzima.**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **–Fue… Fue la vez en la que me llevaste a comer-Dije finalmente**

 **-¿Esa vez?-Dijo algo incrédulo-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!-Dijo algo alterado**

 **-Bueno… Yo…-No me dejo explicar y me beso tiernamente**

 **Se separó de mí y yo solo lleve ambas manos a su cuello y lo abrace, Sasuke solo me dio un pequeño beso en la frente**

 **-Pero…-Me aventure a decir-Me gustaste mucho más cuando…**

 **-¿Cuándo te bese por primera vez?-Adivino**

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Baje a la cocina, tenía sed y hambre, la casa ya estaba vacía, las de servicio salían a las ocho, así que estaba yo sola en la casa como ya era de costumbre, ya que no había señales de Sasuke.**

 **Camine hacia el refrigerador para sacar una jarra con agua, la puse en la barra para poder tomar un vaso**

 **-*¡Ah! ¡Porque los ponen hasta allá!*-Me dije molesta ya que parecía que lo hacían intencionalmente, ponían todos los vasos en la última repisa del estante.**

 **Me puse en las puntas de los pies, y estiraba mis brazos lo más posible para tratar de alcanzar uno de los vasos de cristal, estaba por alcanzarlo cuando dos manos en mi cintura me dieron el susto de la vida.**

 **-¡Ah!-Me fue imposible no gritar**

 **-¿Te asuste Sakurita?-Era la voz de… Sasuke**

 **-No…-Dije nerviosa-Solo que me gusta gritar con terror…-Le dije sarcástica sin voltear a verlo ya que seguramente esta roja**

 **-¡Ah! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Me dijo cuando volví a intentar alcanzar el vaso**

 **-No-Le conteste seria**

 **-Entonces como quiera te ayudare…-Me dijo poniendo una de sus manos en mi cintura nuevamente, ahora no fue terror lo que recorrió mi cuerpo, sino un escalofrió, uno agradable.**

 **Apego su anatomía a la mía, solo basto con que estirara el brazo y alcanzo el vaso.**

 **-Ten…-Me lo entrego**

 **-No necesitaba ayuda…-Le dije molesta**

 **-¡Hey!… Que dijimos de las peleas…-Susurro sensualmente en mi oído derecho**

 **Yo solo me dedicaba a controlar mi ritmo cardiaco al igual que mi respiración, se separó un poco solo para girarme sobre mis talones, pero automáticamente volvió a unir nuestros cuerpos, tanto que ni siquiera la más mínima corriente de aire pasara entre nosotros.**

 **Me aventure a mirarlo a los ojos, cosa de la cual me arrepentí, ya que su hermosa mirada me hipnotizo por completo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse, nuestras respiraciones se mesclaban y sentía como su mentolado aliento acariciaba mis labios.**

 **Hasta que finalmente nuestros labios hicieron contacto, era increíble lo que me hacían sentir sus suaves labios, que me fue imposible no seguir el beso. Sus labios succionaban los míos…**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-Sí…-Dije más roja que nunca**

 **-Me gustó mucho…-Confeso Sasuke-Me gusto sentir tus labios tan cálidos-Agrego y de la nada me sorprendió con un beso, uno más apasionado-Desde ese entonces no dejo de pensar en ellos y en que los quiero volver a besar hasta el final de mis días…**

 **La puerta se abrió de golpe… Vi salir a Sasorí**

 **-¿Cuándo demonios piensan entrar?-Nos dijo algo furioso**

 **No dije nada, solo tome la mano de Sasuke y pude ver su mirada de odio asía el pelirrojo y una nueva duda entro en mi ser**

 **-Ahorra entramos Sasorí, descuida…-Le dije amablemente**

 **-De acuerdo… No me hagas venir por los dos Uchiha…-Y se retito**

 **-Hmmp…-Volvió a mirarme pero poco después cerro los ojos-Estúpido…-Dijo amargamente**

 **-Sasuke… ¿Por qué no te agrada Sasorí?**

 **Era mi fin, Sasuke abrió sus ojos de inmediato y me miro con su ceño fruncido y una vez más cerro sus ojos**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-¡Sakura!-Era una varonil voz**

 **-¡Sasorí!-Dijo cuando vi a uno muchacho caminando hacia mí**

 **-Como esta Sakura-Chan-Le dijo alzándola entre sus brazos**

 **-¡Hey no me vuelvas a abandonar!-Le reclamo Sakura riendo mientras aquel muchacho la bajaba**

 **Miraba detenidamente las reacciones de ambos**

 **-*¿Se conocerán de mucho? ¡Para lo que me importa!***

 **-Oye es cierto lo de…-Le dijo el pelirrojo pero Sakura le tapo su boca con una de sus manos rápidamente**

 **Tanto como Sakura y el pelirrojo se alejaron un poco y así yo poder dejar de escuchar su conversación**

 **-*¡¿De que estarán hablando esos dos?!-La duda me comía por dentro**

 **-Y por qué no vamos a comer o a tomar algo y así me platicas…-Dijo el pelirrojo tomándola a Sakura de la cintura y acercándose lentamente**

 **Mire como Sakura le decía algo pero no pude averiguar que era pues aún estaban algo distantes**

 **-*¡Maldita sea Sakura!***

 **El muchacho estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tanto que podría jurar que se miraban a los ojos, aquel pelirrojo solo me miraba, había algo de odio o no sé qué en sus ojos que no me agradaba por nada del mundo. Sakura rio ampliamente**

 **-Bueno entonces hermosa Sakura-Chan nos vemos mañana-La acompaño al auto, ella le sonrío por última vez y se despidió con la mano.**

 **Cerró la puerta y le guiño un ojo, para después regresar a donde estaban todos.**

 **-¿Y quién es ese?-Le dijo con voz dura a medio camino**

 **-No te interesa…-Me contesto mirándome fijamente para luego regresarla al exterior del auto**

 **-Tienes razón…-Me volvió a mirar-No me interesa-Dijo sin despegar la mirada del camino y ahí la quería tener por el resto del camino**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 ***Recuerdo***

 **-Sakura…-Escuche la voz de un hombre llamándola**

 **Al principio pensé que se trataba de mi imaginación, pero esa voz la conocía, se me hacía demasiado conocida y sin más abrí la puerta lo más rápido que pude**

 **-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!-Dije al mirar a ese maldito pelirrojo acorralando a Sakura-*¡Maldito seas!*-Lo maldije y no pude evitar que mis manos se formaran un puño**

 **-Nada que a ti te importo-Me contesto igual de molesto que yo por mí presencia**

 **-Sera mejor que te vayas Sasorí-Le suplico Sakura amablemente, como odiaba que le hablara así a ese maldito**

 **-No me iré, no sé qué más te vaya a volver a hacer este estúpido-Dijo mirándome nuevamente a mí**

 **-¡Dijo que te vayas!-Le conteste más que enojado esta vez-Así que es mejor que te retires-Volví a decir pero esta vez tratando de tranquilizar mis… ¿Celos?**

 **Este se volvía a dirigía así Sakura, no pude más y al darme cuenta ya me encontraba detrás de él, lo aparte de Sakura con mucha fuerza. El tal "Sasorí" al ver la violencia con la que lo aparte decidió hacer lo mismo, me dio un golpe en la cara, haciendo que mi labio sangrara. Me pare enfrente de Sakura y pude notar el temor en sus ojos, luego volvió mi mirada con Sasorí, lo tome entre mis manos y lo acorralo contra la pared y empecé a golpearlo en el estómago**

 **-¡Ya suéltalo Sasuke!-Grito Sakura, sonaba algo desesperada**

 **Al escuchar su suplica lo deje, Sasorí cayó al suelo. Sakura se iba a cercar para ayudarlo pero lo evite, no la quería cerca de él nunca más y de eso estaba seguro**

 **-¿Ahora te iras?-Dije más frio que antes**

 **-Bien…-Dijo finalmente Sasorí mirando a Sakura, tomo sus cosas y se marcho**

 **No le quite la vista de encima a Sasorí hasta que salió por la puerta pero luego sentí como Sakura también salía de ahí y reaccione**

 **-¿Qué hacia él aquí?-Se detuvo al escuchar mi voz aun fría**

 **-Nada… Si me disculpas iré a mi habitación-Dijo siguiendo su camino**

 **-¡Hey no hemos terminado!-Deje mientras caminaba detrás de ella**

 **-Sabes no estoy de humor…-Me dije con algo de fastidio**

 **-Es algo que a mí no me interesa…Tú nunca estas de humor Sakura-Le dijo ya algo molesto-Sabes que el castigo que te estoy dando no es nada a lo que realmente te mereces…-La alcance y me puse enfrente de ella, evitando que siguiera caminando**

 ***Fin Del Recuerdo***

 **-Por dos ocasiones en las que te encontré con él…-Dije finalmente**

 **Mire a Sakura quien se encontraba algo cerca de la puerta, volteo y me miro algo sorprendida**

 **-¿Cuáles?-Dijo sin salir del asombro**

 **-Cuando te lo encontraste en la escuela, al parecer no lo habías visto hace mucho…**

 **-¿Y la otra?-Dijo llena de dudas**

 **-Cuando lo encontré en tu casa, cuando te tenía acorralada…-Dije serio-Al parecer a ti te gustaba "Sasorí" Eh…-Dijo bromeando, pero Sakura no lo había tomado así**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **-Al parecer a ti te gustaba "Sasorí" Eh…-Dijo Sasuke, tal vez bromeando, pero a mí no me causaba gracia alguna**

 **-Mira ¡¿Quién lo dice?!-Dije molesta, me pare en frente de él una vez más y me cruce de brazos**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo quitándome los mechones de cabellos que traía en mi frente**

 **-Me refiero a la vez que te encontré con tu noviecita "Karin"-Dije esta vez más molesta-Cuando se estaban besando en ¡MI CASA!-Agregue más que furiosa**

 **Una vez más se abrió la puerta, y como la vez pasada era Sasorí**

 **-¡Ya vamos!-Gritamos al mismo tiempo Sasuke y yo**

 **-Uyy… Está bien…-Dijo algo ofendido al parecer y se volvió a meter**

 **-Sakura… No hay que pensar en eso…-Dijo volviendo a mirarme-Es nuestra boda y al parecer estamos peleando por cosas insignificantes**

 **Sasuke tenía razón pero ya que estábamos sacando los trapos al aire yo no me quedaría atrás. Lo mire molesta y ni siquiera quería verlo así que fije mi vista asía otra parte**

 **-Sakura…-Me llamo y coloco su mano en mi quijada obligándome a verlo-No quería darte esto hasta la noche de bodas…-Metió su mano a su saco y de ahí saco una pequeña caja-Ábrela…-Me la dio**

 **La tome y dentro de ella había un collar con un dije rojo y blanco, lo mire y él me sonreía algo divertido**

 **-Es de mi bisabuela, me hizo prometer que se lo daría a mi esposa…-Tomo la cajita y tomo el dije y la cajita la aguardo una vez más en su saco-¿Puedo?-Dijo pidiendo permiso para poder ponérmelo**

 **Accedí y me lo puso**

 **-Se te ve…-Llevo una mano a su nunca en signo de vergüenza-Se te ve hermoso**

 **-Gracias Sasuke-Kun-Sin más me lance a sus brazos**

 **-Mi… Bisabuela me contó la historia de ese signo… Dice que hace mucho existía un clan que era muy fuerte así que siempre era el primero en iniciar las guerras, pero que todo se vino abajo gracias a una generosa muchacha o como ellos le decían la forastera, al principio todos los Uchihas la odiaban… Pero ella se ganó el corazón del hombre más frio de los Uchihas e hizo que este… Fuera bueno con todos y evito las guerras… El rojo es aquel Uchiha malo…. Lo blanco es…**

 **-¿Es ella? Es la pureza que era ella y la paz que le llevo a los demás clanes al aparecer en la vida del Uchiha…-Finalice, Sasuke me miro sorprendido-Mi Bisabuela… Ella también me contaba esa historia. Siempre me parecía un poco linda-Sonreí para Sasuke**

 **-El rojo representa mi vida… Sola, llena de odio y rencor pero llego la forastera…-Me miro y luego miro el collar-Ella me cambio para bien de todos, ella me trajo tranquilidad, y me enseñó a amar con fuerza… Lo blanco eres tu Sakura…**

 **Sasuke se acercó lentamente asía mí, su respiración chocaba con la mía y su aliento a mentolado lo podía sentir, de la nada la puerta se volvió a abrir**

 **-Bien… Ahora si me ordenaron que los metiera a la fuerza y no me importa que me gane una buena paliza…-Dijo Sasorí más que molesto**

 **Sasuke y yo solo nos miramos, y el solo se limitó a sonreír, bajo su mano desde el collar y tomo la mía. Sasorí se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar. El salón estaba hermoso, con muchas flores blancas y azules**

 **-Un aplauso para el señor y la señora Uchiha…-Oí a lo lejos**

 **Todos se pusieron de pie y nos aplaudieron al contemplar al fin la feliz pareja, yo solo sonreía y saludaba a todos por ahí**

 **-Ahora… Nuestros recién casados bailaran su primer vals**

 **Escuche al fondo una melodía tranquila**

 **-Señora Uchiha…-Oí a Sasuke, este se encontraba inclinado y una vez hecho eso se puso a su altura y estirándome la mano-¿Me concede esta pieza?-Dijo dulcemente**

 **-Claro que sí…-Dije encantada**

 **Sasuke se acercó a mí y en un tierno gesto de agradecimiento tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el, beso mi frente y después de eso nos pusimos a bailar lentamente al compás de la música.**

* * *

 **Aun no he iniciado la otra historia por lo mismo que no he terminado esta xD**

 **Ahora si les juro que la proxima semana terminare esta y subire la nueva :D**


	24. Capitulo XXIV

**Aqui tienen el otro capitulo xD**

 **A leer se ha dicho criaturas**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XXIV**

* * *

 ***Narra Sasuke*  
**

 **La fiesta siguió hasta casi el amanecer, bueno exactamente eran las 3:30 am. Me habían deparado de mi esposa… ¿Mi esposa? Suena raro decirlo así… Pero ella es mi esposa, mi vida, sin ella no existiría el Sasuke de ahora.**

 **-*¡Maldición!*-Me maldije una y otra vez pues el estúpido de Uzumaki se había llevado a Sakura asía el patio trasero**

 **Mire aquel pelirrubio entrar, lo seguí con la mirada y vi que Sakura ya no lo acompañaba, decidí dirigirme asía aquella enorme puerta que daba asía el jardín trasero, que más bien parecía un bosque. Grandes árboles, pasto verde, aire fresco. Mire a Sakura sentada en la fuente de piedra que se encontraba en el centro de aquel patio, su miraba estaba perdida asía el cielo, el aire llevo su suave fragancia asía mis fosas nasales.**

 **-¿Sucede algo señora Uchiha?-Dije fingiendo otra voz**

 **Pude darme cuenta de que Sakura se encontraba sollozando, signo de que el maldito de Uzumaki la había hecho llorar, me acerque asía ella casi corriendo pues a pesar de que era un patío aquel lugar era demasiado grande**

 **-*¡Maldito juro que me las pagara!*-Pensé llegando a un lado de ella-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- Me hinque y tome su cálida mano**

 **Sakura se sobresaltó un poco pero al verme ahí al frente suyo soltó un pequeño suspiro**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien corazón?-Repetí mi pregunta pero esta vez mirando a Sakura a los ojos-¿Te hizo llorar Uzumaki?-Dije mirando los pequeños rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas**

 **-No… Él… No hizo nada…-Puso su mano en mi mequilla y me regalo una pequeña y forzosa sonrisa**

 **-No me mientas Sakura-Dije en tono duro**

 **-No…-Suspiro-No miento Sasuke**

 **Sabía que mentía, lo sabía perfectamente pues a las pruebas me remetía. Uzumaki había sido el último en verla y estar con ella, él la había dejado así en ese estado. Como odio verla así, llorando, tal vez sintiéndose sola; pero ella no estaba sola, me tenía a mí y siempre será así. No me contuve más, ese maldito de Uzumaki me las pagaría por haber hecho llorar a mi esposa. Me puse de pie, dejando en el aire la mano de Sakura, aquella que antes daba pequeñas caricias en mi mejilla.**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Me grito Sakura, voltee a verla-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo en tono de angustia**

 **-Me las va a pagar Sakura, nadie hace llorar a mi esposa y se va así tan campante…-Dije lleno de furia, podía sentir arder mi sangre, cerré mis ojos un momento y mis manos se formaron dos perfectos puños y le di la espalda**

 **Pude sentir unos brazos por mis abdomen, me sentí bien, tranquilo, lleno de paz; abrí mis ojos y mire asía aquellos hermosos brazos algo pálidos pero hermosos y más a la luz de la luna. Me voltee sin deshacerme del agarre y me encontré con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes**

 **-No hagas nada… Estoy bien-Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa-Naruto no me hizo nada Sasuke-Kun-Llevo su mano nuevamente a mi mejilla y yo hice lo mismo**

 **-No me gusta verte así…-Dije y mi mano paso a su nuca haciendo que me abrazara más fuerte, di un suspiro y me pare adecuadamente**

 **Como soy un poco más alto que Sakura mis labios rozaban su frente y le di un pequeño beso**

 **-¿Por qué llorabas Sakura?-Dije volviendo a mirarla a los ojos**

 **-Yo…-Desvió su mirada de la mía, luego de un momento la regreso-Me despedía de Naruto…-Se sonrojo un poco y sonriendo**

 **-Hmmp… No entiendo porque lo hacías, yo no pienso negarte que lo veas…**

 **-Sasuke…-Dijo sorprendida**

 **-¡Pero a Sasorí si!-Solté antes de que ella lo nombrara-Por más que me ruegues, me implores, me supliques… ¡NO LO QUIERO SERCA DE TI!**

 **-¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha esta celoso?-Dijo en tono divertido**

 **-Hmmp…-Ahora yo desvié la mirada, rodie su pequeña cintura con ambas manos**

 **Iba de decirle que sí, juro por dios que le iba a decir la verdad pero de la nada la puerta se abre**

 **-Lamento interrumpir par de tortolitos…-Dijo algo animada aquella rubia**

 **Sabía que era muy amiga de Sakura y ya una vez me había dicho su nombre, pero hace tanto tiempo de eso que se me había olvidado, solo desvié la mirada asía Sakura**

 **-Descuida Ino, ¿Qué sucede?-Contesto Sakura ya más animada y sin deshacer de mi agarre**

 **-Bueno…-Guiño un ojo**

 **-¡Ohhh! Eso…-Dijo Sakura algo sonrojada**

 **-Sí, eso, muévanse o nunca acabaran-La rubia salió como entro, yo volví a dirigir mi mirada a Sakura**

 **-¿De qué habla?-Dije sin entender nada**

 **-Emmm…-Su mirada aún estaba clavada en la puerta donde hace unos minutos su amiga había salido-¿Nos vamos?-Me dijo mirándome y aun algo sonrojada**

 **-No…**

 **-¿No?**

 **-No hasta que me digas a que se refería ella**

 **-Bueno… Es nuestra boda Sasuke-Kun-Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas**

 **-¿Y que con eso?**

 **-Después de la fiesta los novios van a su… A su… Luna de miel…-Dijo más apenada**

 **-Hmmp-Le di una sonrisa de medio lado-Y… ¿Por eso te pones tan nerviosa Sakura?-Me acerque a su cuello y le di un pequeño beso, subí hasta llegar a su oído-Ya te he hecho mía dos veces…**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Grito, pero más bien parecía un pequeño gemido, me separe de ella para poderla ver a los ojos**

 **-¿Nos vamos hermosa?-Le dije amablemente**

 **Sakura asintió y me tomo de la mano. Sakura se fue con su amiga pues ella tenía su cambio de ropa y sus maletas hechas.**

 **-Espero que la cuides Uchiha…-Oí detrás de mí**

 **Mire sobre mi hombro, era Uzumaki, ese maldito… Mi sangre volvía a hervir y no aguante más. Empuje a Uzumaki hasta una de las salidas de emergencia, puse mi brazo en su cuello y así evitar que se zafara**

 **-¿Qué?... ¿Qué te sucede Uchiha?-Dijo algo cortante por el agarre**

 **-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura Uzumaki?-Dije sin más**

 **-Na… Nada Uchiha… ¿De qué….**

 **-¡La encontré llorando en el patio después de que tú te fuiste!**

 **-¿Ella no te dijo?-Dijo sorprendido**

 **-¡No! ¿Qué me tenía que decir?**

 **-Yo…-Me hizo una seña de que no hablaría sin que lo dejara libre y lo hice-Yo no soy el indicado Uchiha…**

 **-¡Maldición Uzumaki! ¡Dímelo!-Lo obligue**

 **-Ella… Se despidió de mí…-Dijo levándose una mano a su cuello**

 **-¡Mientes Uzumaki! ¡Mientes! Lo sé porque lo mismo me dijo ella, pero en sus ojos vi la mentira-Dije algo alterado, escuche la puerta abrirse, no voltee**

 **-Na… Naruto-Kun-Era la voz de una muchacha**

 **-Hinata-Chan… Sal de aquí-No escuche reproche alguno pero tampoco oí la puerta abrirse**

 **-Dime Uzumaki ¿Qué paso ahí atrás?-Volví a amenazarlo**

 **-Uchiha… Sakura está…**

 **-¡Naruto!-Lo callo aquella muchacha, la ignore**

 **-¿Ella esta qué Uzumaki?-Una vez más volví a escuchar abrirse la puerta**

 **-Naruto… Sasuke…-Esta vez la voz era diferentes y conocida**

 **-Sakura…-Dijo el pelirrubio**

 **Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro, relaje mis músculos para demostrar tranquilidad ante Sakura. Volví a abrir los ojos y en frente donde tenía al rubio ahora se encontraba Sakura cerca de él**

 **-¿Qué sucede aquí Sasuke?-Me miro furiosa y ayudando a su amigo**

 **-Sakura debes de decirle la verdad…-Le rogo Uzumaki poniéndose de pie**

 **-¿Qué verdad?-Reaccione rápidamente**

 **-Nada Sasuke… Él esta… Algo tomado es todo…-Dijo rápidamente Sakura**

 **-No, yo no…**

 **-¡Cállate! Sí lo estas…-Lo miro Sakura**

 **-Vamos Naruto-Kun…-Dijo amablemente una peliazul**

 **Esa muchacha se llevó a Uzumaki dejándonos solos a Sakura y a mí**

 **-¿De que hablaba Sakura?-Dije poco después de que la puerta se cerró**

 **-No lo sé Sasuke-Kun…-Dijo mirando asía el suelo, luego de la nada la subió-Nos… Tenemos que ir, todos nos esperan para irnos**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **El camino se me hizo largo, me separe de Sasuke para que él se despidiera de su familia e amigos**

 **-Hasta luego frente…-Dijo más que entusiasmada Ino-Quiero ser tía pronto ehh…-Me guiño un ojo**

 **-*¡Tonta!***

 **-Hasta luego Sakura-Chan…-Dijo abrazándome Naruto-Tienes que decirle la verdad, él… Merece saberlo-Me dijo al oído y se separó**

 **-Hasta luego Sakura… Espero que sean muy felices los dos…-Dijo Hinata tomándome ambas manos**

 **-Hija mía…-Oí atrás de mí la voz de mi madre, Hinata me soltó y me dirigí asía ella-No quiero nietos aun cariño, aun soy muy joven eh-Dijo entre llanto mi madre**

 **-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo… Te cuidas mi amor, si Uchiha te hace algo no dudes en decírnoslo eh**

 **-Papá… Sasuke es muy bueno, jamás me aria algo que me lastimara-Tome su mano y me despedí de ellos**

 **-Toma pequeña…-Mi madre me dio una pequeña diadema**

 **La sostuve en mis manos, muchas cosas se movieron dentro de mí, mire a mi madre por última vez y le regale una sonrisa**

 **-Es momento de irnos Sakura…-Me dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano sobre mi cintura**

 **Lo mire solo un momento, y luego lo abrace, no pude más y me puse a llorar**

 **-No llores corazón… Los veras pronto, solo… Tendrás unos pocos días a solas conmigo…-Me dijo tiernamente Sasuke y recibiendo mi abrazo-Vamos… Sabes que detesto verte llorar**

 **-Lo… Lo siento Sasuke…-Dije limpiándome las lágrimas**

 **-Y ¿Eso?-Dijo Sasuke mirando la pequeña diadema**

 **-Mi madre… Es… Es de mi infancia-Sonreía tontamente al verla**

 **-Es… Muy bonita…-Dijo Sasuke dándome un beso en la frente**

 **Nos despedimos de todos, me subí al auto mientras Sasuke se encargaba de subir las maletas. Al parecer el manejaría hasta el aeropuerto, subía al auto y dio un pequeño suspiro, aquella noche era lo único que hacía, suspirar**

 **-¿Por qué suspiras tanto?-Me anime a preguntar**

 **-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Solo estoy algo…**

 **-¿Nervioso Uchiha?-Dije bromeando**

 **-¡No!-Respondió de inmediato-Solo estoy algo cansado es todo-Me miro y acaricio mi mejilla-¿Lista?-Dijo mientras encendía el auto**

 **-Lo estoy**

 **Íbamos a mitad del camino asía el aeropuerto, el camino era tranquilo y veníamos hablando de nuestra infancia**

 **-¿Así que eras el más popular en la escuela eh Uchiha?-Dije mirándolo**

 **-Claro… ¿Lo dudabas?**

 **-No, para nada cariño-Le regale una sonrisa-Sasuke…**

 **-¿Em?-Se detuvo en un semáforo y me miro-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-Tú… ¿Has pensado en tener familia pronto?-Mire como Sasuke al escuchar eso apretaba más el volante**

 **-Yo… La verdad no, pero ahora que estoy casado, con una hermosa mujer por cierto, debería de ir planeando ese punto en nuestras vidas-Dijo como siempre maduramente-¿A qué viene la pregunta? ¿A caso tú?-Arranco ya que se había puesto en verde**

 **-No, no, no, no…-Negué rápidamente-Solo preguntaba Sasuke… Yo, yo no planeo aun tener…**

 **-Deberías señora Uchiha… Tus suegros quieren nietos, muchooos nietos**

 **-¡¿Eh?!-Dije nerviosa-¿Y tú?**

 **-¿Yo que?**

 **-¿Cuántos hijos quieres?**

 **-Los que dios nos dé…**

 **-Así dijo mi abuela y tiene como 14 hijos…-Dije bromeando**

 **-Bueno… Pues serán 14…-Rio**

 **Al parecer no era broma lo que él decía, eso me… Me asusto un poco.**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Llegamos al aeropuerto, estaba tranquilo, como siempre pero algo dentro de mí me decía que algo le pasaba a Sakura, casi no me permitía abrazarla o tocarla**

 **-*¡Vamos Sasuke! Ella está así porque está nerviosa, hoy es nuestra luna de miel…-Voltee a verla, se encontraba sentada esperando a que nuestro avión estuviese listo-Ante todos hoy la are mía, hoy la are mía siendo mi mujer*-Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro**

 **Nuestro vuelo despego de inmediato sin ninguna demora, Sakura estaba mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre**

 **-Hey…-Le tome la mano, note que estaba temblando-Todo estará bien**

 **-Sasuke… Yo… Tengo algo que confesarte-Me dijo mirándome esta vez y tomando mi mano**

 **-¿Le temes a las alturas?-Dije bromeando, solo un poco**

 **-Yo…-Miro por la ventana y en seguida regreso su mirada a mí-Sí…-Dijo agachando la mirada**

 **Solté su mano y las dirigí asía la cortina de la ventana, la baje y así evitaría que Sakura le diera mareos o que se sintiera incomoda.**

* * *

 **Bueno como les comente, la otra semana subiré el ultimo capitulo y el nuevo capitulo de la otra historia, de una vez les informo que esta sera de Ino y Sai, Sakura y Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto, Tente y Neji...**

 **Sin mas que comentarles me despido y espero que en verdad les aya agradado esta historia tanto como a mi:3**


	25. Capitulo XXV

**Bueno criaturas del Yisus hemos llegado al ultimo capitulo de esta historia**

 **Agradezco su apoyo en verdad**

 **Bueno no me pondre sentimental :C**

 **Sin mas**

 **A leer se ha dicho**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Capitulo XXV**

* * *

 **Llegamos a esa enorme ciudad, no sabía muy bien porque había escogido Francia… ¿Tal vez porque a Sakura le gustaba mucho aquella hermosa ciudad? Yo simplemente la odiaba**

 **-*¡No sé de qué me quejo!... Ni que fuera a salir de este apartamento, mucho menos teniendo a mi bella esposa aquí…-Dije mirándola descansar**

 **El viaje había sido largo, eso me había dicho Sakura desde que llegamos al apartamento y yo lo comprendí, además nos quedaríamos más de una semana en ese sitio, así que no había prisa alguna. Me quede contemplándola un momento, amaba verla así tan tranquila, tal vez soñando, descansando… De la nada Sakura se empieza a mover, y lentamente abre sus ojos y así evitar que la luz la cegara**

 **-Buenos días Sasuke-Kun…-Me dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa-¿Llevas mucho despierto?**

 **-Buenos días hermosa… No, apenas hace un momento-Mentí-Te preparare el desayuno-Dije levantándome rápidamente**

 **Deje a Sakura aun entre las suaves cobijas y me dirigí asía la cocina. Puse pan en la tostadora, agua en la tetera para preparar café, saque harina para hot cake, huevos, mantequilla y miel; de inmediato me puse a hacerlo. Cuando termine serví para ambos, me volví a dirigir asía la habitación para ver si Sakura seguía dormida o ya se había levantado**

 **-Sakura…-Toque la puerta-El desayuno esta… Lo siento, yo debí de… *¿Pero qué digo? Ella es mi esposa ahora*-Dije al contemplar a Sakura sin su sostén, llevaba solamente un pantalón blanco algo ajustado**

 **-No… No te preocupes Sa… Sasuke-Kun-Dije apenada llevándose su mano asía ambos senos**

 **No pude más, las ganas de hacerla mía una vez más me ganaron, respire profundamente y como un loco desesperado me acerque a ella, la abrace mientras me daba la espalda, la asuste un poco así que bajo las manos, pude contemplar un poco sus pechos, se miraban radiantes, con una de mis manos lo tome**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Dijo sobresaltada**

 **-Sakura…-Dije despacio en su oído-Quiero hacerte mía…**

 **Empecé a besarle el cuello haciendo que Sakura hiciera su cabeza asía atrás y así poder besarla con más deleite, mi mano aun jugaba con aquel borde de su seno que está totalmente endurecido y luego voltee a verla, Sakura se encontraba totalmente sonrojada. No supe ni como pero de un momento a otro Sakura se encontraba encima de mí aun con sus senos al aire libre, me beso con pasión, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sentí como sus manos dejaban de estar a un costado mío y bajaban asía el… ¿Pantalón?**

 **-Que…-Dije separándome de sus labios un poco-¿Qué haces Sakura?-Agregue**

 **-Me toca a mí…-Dijo aún más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba**

 **No comprendí lo que dijo sino hasta que pude mirar como poco a poco desabotonaba mi pantalón y bajaba el zíper, saco mi miembro que estaba totalmente erecto y de un solo movimiento se lo metió a la boca, un par de gemidos salieron de mi boca sin poder contenerlos y es que ella lo hacía tan… Delicioso. Después de un momento de que Sakura sacaba y metía mi miembro en su boca la jale asía arriba, contemple sus hermosos ojos verdes**

 **-Si… Si sigues así harás que me venga… Y no te gustara saber cómo saben…-Dije entre bromeando y pervertido**

 **Sakura solamente me miro y me beso una vez más con demasiada ternura, iba a abrazarla por la cintura pero se me escabullo una vez más asía abajo o mejor dicho asía mi parte íntima y una vez más empezó su labor**

 **-*Si sigue así no resistiré más ¡Maldita sea!*-Abrí los ojos rápidamente-¡Ahhh! Sakura-Solté y sin más me vine dentro de su boca**

 **Mire asía donde estaba Sakura, en sus labios tenía una pequeña esencia de mí, reí por lo bajo y me quite la camisa para dársela**

 **-Límpiate…-Le ordene amablemente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro**

 **Mire como lo hacía y de repente vi cómo se levantaba de la cama**

 **-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-Dije tomándola delicadamente de la mano y con un tono algo pervertido-No he acabado Sakura…**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **Sasuke me hizo suya casi hasta el anochecer**

 **-¿A dónde vas?-Dijo retomando su respiración**

 **-Tengo… Tengo hambre…-Dije recuperando mi oxigeno**

 **-Ve a darte un baño, yo preparare una vez más la comida-Dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie con sus bóxer puestos**

 **-¿Ya habías hecho el desayuno?-Dije algo incrédula**

 **-Así es… Pero…-Me miro sobre su hombro mientras se ponía los pantalones-Tuve otra cosa más importante que hacer-Dijo sonriendo y termino de ponerse el pantalón**

 **Me puse de pie aun con las sabanas envueltas en mi cuerpo y me dirigí asía el baño, necesitaba un descanso.**

 **-Prenderé el calentador para que no te bañes con el agua fría…-Dijo y sin más salió del cuarto**

 **No dije nada más, busque ropa limpia y tome la camisa de Sasuke y me la puse, me dirigí al baño. Abrí ambas llaves para que la tina se llenara, metí la mano a la cascada de agua tibia que caía de las llaves.**

 **-¿Esta tibia el agua?-Me pregunto Sasuke, voltee a verlo y se encontraba parado en la puerta**

 **-Sí, muchas gracias-Le sonreí ampliamente y le di la espalda una vez más**

 **-¡Qué bien! Así si me gusta-Voltee a verlo una vez más y mire como se quitaba la camisa**

 **-Sasuke… ¿A caso piensas bañarte conmigo?-Dije dudosa de su respuesta**

 **-Claro, eres ya mi esposa ¿No?-Se acercó a mí y me empezó a desabotonar la camisa y a darme pequeños besos en mi piel descubierta**

 **-*¡Otra vez! ¿Qué nunca se cansa?*-Me deje llevar por sus suaves besos**

 **Me termino de sacar la camisa y él se quitó el pantalón junto con el bóxer y ambos nos metimos a la tina. Me beso muy tierno pero a la vez apasionadamente y como puso introdujo su miembro en mí, al hacerlo me hacía sentir tan completa, tan suya, tan mujer… Su mujer.**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Gemí y fue un error hacerlo pues las embestidas fueron más y más fuertes**

 **Eran tan fuertes que el agua de la tina salía de esta. Cambio de posición, esta vez él se encontraba sentado y yo arriba de él, su miembro entraba totalmente pero a diferencia de la otra vez lo hacíamos lentamente.**

 **-Sakura… Te amo-Dijo Sasuke, iba a decirle lo mismo pero él devoro mis labios con un beso-Yo…. ¡Ahhh!**

 **Pude sentir como algo invadía mi interior, su esencia, una vez más él se habría venido dentro de mí, esta era la quinta vez, no se cansaba de hacerlo. Me beso por última vez y dio un suspiro, yo lo emite y me quería separar de él**

 **-No lo hagas…-Dijo sin siquiera mirarme pues su cabeza estaba asía atrás-Quédate así un momento…-Me ordeno agitadamente**

 **-Debemos…**

 **-Lo sé… Pero no quiero que te separes de mí…-Me dijo pero esta vez mirándome**

 **-No lo are… Solo nos bañaremos y ambos nos iremos a cenar lo que preparaste Sasuke-Kun-Dije tomando entre mis manos sus mejillas**

 **-De… De acuerdo-Dijo dándome un pequeño beso.**

 **Nos terminamos de bañar, nos cambiamos y nos fuimos a cenar lo que había preparado Sasuke**

 **-Estaba deliciosa la cena Sasuke-Kun-Dije tomando su mano que estaba aún lado de mí**

 **-Creo que hay que descansar un poco, mañana iremos a visitar la ciudad… Si gustas-Me tomo un poco más fuerte la mano, luego le deposito un pequeño beso-¿Vamos?-Me dijo mirándome tiernamente**

 **-Yo… Iré al baño… En un momento te alcanzo Sasuke-Kun**

 **-De acuerdo-Se levantó y se fue asía el cuarto-No me hagas buscarte pequeña-Dijo bromeando**

 **-No lo are-Dije entre risa**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **Estaba mirando la televisión mientras esperaba a Sakura para dormir de una vez**

 **-*¿Por qué tarda tanto?*-Dije desesperado-¡Demonios! Iré a buscarla**

 **Me levante de la cama rápidamente y fui asía el baño, mire la luz encendida, no toque y sin más entre**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Dijo sorprendida y de inmediato oculto algo entre sus manos**

 **-¿Qué escondes Sakura?-Dije tranquilamente**

 **-Yo… Nada…-Dijo nerviosa y oculto sus manos detrás de ella**

 **-No sé qué está pasando… Pero estas muy rara y nerviosa desde la boda y ahora mismo me lo dirás…-Le ordene con el ceño frustrado**

 **-No es nada Sasuke…-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa**

 **-Mientes… ¡Mientes Sakura! Te conozco y sé que me estas mintiendo-Dije alertado me acerque a ella y tome ambas manos-¡Vamos muéstrame lo que ocultas!-Mire sus manos y ya no tenían nada**

 **-¡Vez no es nada!-Se zafo de mi agarre y cruzo sus brazos y se recargo más en la pared**

 **-Sakura…-Dije alargando su nombre, cerré los ojos, suspire lo más profundo que pude y la volví a mirar, ya más tranquilo agregue-Dímelo, sea lo que sea yo….**

 **-¡No es nada demonios!-Dijo más alertada, volteo su rostro a un lado y pude ver que lloraba**

 **-Si no es nada… ¿Por qué lloras?-Dije más tranquilo**

 **Se limpió las lágrimas pero aún no se animó a mirarme y mucho menos a hablarme**

 **-¡Bien! ¡No me digas nada!-Dije ya arto y sin más me aleje de ella**

 **Estaba a solo un paso de la puerta cuando escuche a Sakura llamarme**

 **-¡Espera!-Dijo una vez más, solo mire sobre mi hombro-Yo….-Dijo agachando la mirada**

 **-¿Tú qué?-Dije tranquilo**

 **-Yo… Estoy…**

 **-Vamos Sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-Dije acercándome a ella**

 **-No… Yo no puedo decirte nada**

 **-¡Sakura!-Dije perdiendo mi paciencia-Si no me vas a decir me largo**

 **Tome la perrilla y la gire un poco**

 **-¡Estoy embarazada!-Escuche detrás de mí**

 **No voltee ni nada, mis piernas no reaccionaban por más que mi cerebro lo ordenara**

 **-¿Qué?-Dije por lo bajo**

 **-Yo… Estoy embarazada de ti Sasuke…-Escuche nuevamente detrás de mí, esta vez voltee lentamente**

 **-Tu… Tú no puedes-Dije mirando asía el suelo y poco a poco subí la mirada asía Sakura, me miraba con el ceño fruncido**

 **Giro sobre sus talones y saco lo que tenía detrás de ella, me enseño una pluma color rosa con blanco y dos pequeños símbolos en medio**

 **-Dos rayas…-Dijo mostrando aquellas-Eso significa positivo**

 **-¡Demonios!-Dije aun mirando aquella prueba-*Voy… Vamos a ser padre…***

 **-¡Estoy embarazada!... ¡Vas a ser padre!-Volvió a gritarme Sakura**

 **No lo podía creer, ella… Ella debería de estar jugándome una mala broma. No porque fuera malo pero… Eso era una broma**

 **-¿Cuándo?-Fue lo único que atine a decirle, ella me miro con algo de tristeza-¿Cuándo quedaste embarazada?-Pregunte esta vez mirándola a los ojos y luego baje a su vientre**

 **-No… No tengo mucho…-Dijo bajando la mirada asía aquella prueba que aún tenía en sus manos**

 **-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?-Dije mirándola una vez más, Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez-Desde la boda ¿Cierto?-Adivine al parecer pues ella se agarró a llorar fuertemente**

 **Como odiaba que ella llorara y más por algo tan… Hermoso. Sí, hermoso pues tener un hijo, uno con la mujer que más amas es eso… Hermoso, pues tu familia, tu propia familia crecería más. Ahora tenía a dos seres, una llorando enfrente mío y otro en el vientre aun plano de ella. Me acerque a Sakura a paso lento, no quería incomodarla pero en verdad se me dio la necesidad de acercarme y consolarla.**

 **-Sakura…-La llame débilmente, ella no pudo escucharme pues mi voz se había ido, con mi mano la acerque asía a mí y así abrazarla-No llores… Sabes que odio que hagas eso… Dime, ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **-Por esto Sasuke… Yo… Yo sé muy bien que aún no planeabas una familia, no tan pronto-Me dijo entre llanto-¡Arruine todo!-Dijo llorando más y acercándose a mi pecho**

 **-¡Hey!-La llame más no me hizo caso-Sakura… Mírame…-Lleve mi mano asía su quijada para que me mirara**

 **Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban totalmente empañados de lágrimas, no resistió mirarme y desvió su vista asía la puerta**

 **-Ni se te ocurra salir corriendo…-La amenace-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste la vez que te encontré llorando?**

 **-Yo… Naruto, él me dijo que tú no querías hijos… Sasorí, él… Él también me lo advirtió, me dijo que me lastimarías cuando te enteraras-Dijo Sakura aun sin mirarme**

 **-¡Maldición Sakura!-Dije furioso-¿Cómo pudiste creerles a ellos? ¿Por qué no pensaste en lo que yo diría?-Di un suspiro-¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?-Dije más calmado pues el llanto de Sakura había vuelto-Yo…-Lleve mi mano a su vientre, ella se sobre salto un poco al haber hecho eso-Yo… Aun sin siquiera saber que si es niño o niña ya… Ya lo amo…-Dije mirando mi mano por encima de su blusa rosa pastel**

 **-Sasuke-Kun…-Dijo Sakura al parecer quitando aquellos rastros de lágrimas-Yo… Yo creía que…**

 **-¿Qué te mataría por darme un bebé?-Dije bromeando aun sin quitar mi mano-Eso jamás porque… Porque me has dado una familia, mi propia familia Sakura.**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **-Vamos pequeño, papá se fue de viaje… Pero él regresara, no estés tan desesperado**

 **Mi vientre ya había crecido demasiado en pocos meses, todo iba de maravilla, aun no sabía que sería pero tanto como Sasuke como yo lo amábamos demasiado.**

 **-¿Quieres que te cuente de tu papá?-Dije acariciando mi vientre-Bueno pues él… Él es muy serio-Dije frunciendo el ceño-Pero al pesar de ser así te ama demasiado y siempre te lo demuestra siempre que estamos con él… Le encanta poner su oído para escuchar cómo te mueves corazón…**

 **-Y siempre le doy las gracias a tu madre por darte la vida…**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Grite al verlo parado en la puerta con sus maletas-¡Llegaste!**

 **-¿Acaso piensas que un estúpido trabajo es más importante que mi familia? Hmmp… Que poco me conoce señora Uchiha-Al escuchar decir eso hacía que me sonrojara, a pesar de tanto aun no me acostumbraba-Hola pequeño o pequeña-Dijo Sasuke saludando a nuestro bebé-¿Cómo estás?-Me dijo ahora a mí quito mi flequillo que bailaba por mi frente por el viento y me regalo una sonrisa**

 **-Muy bien, con antojos pero bien-Le regrese la sonrisa**

 **-¡Ven acá!-Me tomo con delicadeza mi muñeca y me llevo asía él-Me hiciste mucha falta Sakura… Y tú también bebé-Dijo mirándonos a ambos**

 **Sasuke siempre amaba poner su mano y sentir su pequeño moverse como loco cada vez que le hablaba o escuchaba su voz, miro un rato mi vientre y luego regreso a verme a mí, me sonrió y luego poco a poco se fue acercando asía mis labios**

 **-Te necesitaba…-Dijo y sin más ataco mis labios con dulcera y mientras me besaba sonreía-Creo que alguien no le gusta mucho que bese a mamá-Dijo Sasuke separándose de mí y riendo**

 **Era una de las pocas veces en que en verdad veía que Sasuke sonreía y me encantaba verlo así.**

 **-¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-Dije mientras me sentaba en aquel cómodo sillón amarrillo**

 **-Uff…-Se sentó a un lado mío y se llevó una mano a la nuca-Bien, pero aun no puedo creer que trabaje con…**

 **-¡Hola hermosa familia Haruno!**

 **-¡Sasorí!-Salí disparada del sillón**

 **-Sakura cuidado…-Dijo Sasuke a ver que me tropezaba con la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en frente**

 **-Lo siento…-Dije riendo y continúe mi camino-¿Cómo estás?**

 **-No quisiera interrumpir… ¿Pero qué haces aquí?-Dijo Sasuke algo frio**

 **-Bueno pues viene a ver la hermosa familia Haruno…-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja**

 **-¡Es Uchiha!-Dijo entre dientes Sasuke**

 **-Es igual…-Sasorí siempre le importaba poco lo que Sasuke argumentara aun a pesar de que él era su jefe**

 **Sasorí y yo tomamos asiento en el sillón mientras Sasuke se iba al comedor a traerme un vaso con agua fresca, podía sentir su dura mirada; claro que no iba dirigida asía mí.**

 **-Bueno… Yo solo venía para ver a mi sobrina…-Dijo mirando mi vientre**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que es niña?-Dije algo seria**

 **-No lo sé, algo dentro de mí me lo dice…-Dijo riendo y de la nada toco mi estómago-Vaya que se mueve mucho**

 **-¡Le disgusta tu presencia!-Grito Sasuke desde la cocina**

 **-No es el único…-Dijo susurrando Sasorí**

 **-¡Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer Sasorí!-Dije más enojado que nunca Sasuke**

 **Sasorí lo ignoro por completo como era su costumbre. De la nada mire como Sasuke muy amablemente me entregaba mi vaso y miro serio a Sasorí, luego de un momento a otro mire como Sasuke lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo sacaba a patadas de la casa**

 **-¡No te quiero volver a ver aquí al menos que sea de trabajo Sasorí!-Lo amenazo Sasuke-Oh sí no juro que te mato…**

 **-¡Sasuke!**

 **-Perdón… Sé que dije que me controlaría pero él me…**

 **-¡No eso no!...-Dije mirando asía abajo**

 **Debajo de mí se encontraba un charco de agua enorme al principio pensé que había tirado el agua que Sasuke me había dado, pero el vaso estaba como me lo había entregado**

 **-El bebé ya viene…-Dije tocando mi vientre-Necesitas…**

 **-¡Lo sé! Voy por las cosas y nos vamos-Dijo Sasuke calmado y era así como debería de estar**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-El bebé… Ya va… ¡Ah!-Grito Sakura tomando su vientre**

 **Ya íbamos en camino, iba manejando tranquilamente pero esquivaba el tráfico pero cada que Sakura me gritaba o me decía que le apresurara o que le dolía me tensaba más y más.**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Sakura me tomo el brazo me encajo las uñas y podía mirar la sangre en ellas**

 **-¡Sakura!...-Solté un suspiro-Tranquilízate… Ya… Ya llegamos-Dije desasiéndome de su fuerte agarre**

 **Me baje del auto y me dirigí a la puerta del copiloto y así poder bajar y llevar a Sakura a urgencias en mis brazos.**

 **-Disculpe señorita-Me dirigí a una enfermera que se encontraba atenta a un montón de papeles-Disculpe señorita-Subí un poco el tono de voz**

 **-¡Señorita!-Grito Sakura desesperada que aún se encontraba en mis brazos-¡Voy a tener a mi bebé en este momento!-Dijo ahorra llamando la atención de la enfermera-¡Necesito su ayuda!**

 **-Claro señora…-Dijo algo apenada-¡Doctora!**

 **La enfermera llamo a la doctora y esta trajo consigo una silla de ruedas, ayudo a Sakura a tomar asiento, me miro por un momento**

 **-Acompáñame a la sala de partos Sasuke-Me dijo la doctora**

 **-Yo… Yo… ¿Entrare con ustedes?-Dije algo nervioso y sin dejar de mirar el rostro de dolor de Sakura**

 **-¡Claro que no señor!-Me informo una de las enfermeras que nos acompañaba a aquella sala-Solo necesitamos que esté esperando ahí y en un lugar donde lo podamos encontrar-Me dijo riendo**

 **Llegamos a una puerta algo ancha, la enfermera las deslizo con cuidado y entro la doctora junto con Sakura en la silla de ruedas**

 **-Usted tendrá que esperar aquí-Me informo la enfermera amablemente y tras ella cerró la puerta**

 **Pasó un momento y de repente empecé a escuchar los gritos de Sakura y de una enfermera al parecer donde le daba indicaciones de que comenzara a pujar**

 **-¡Vamos señora Uchiha! ¡Usted puede!-Le daba ánimos**

 **Escuche gritar a Sakura una vez más, los nervios y las ansias de saber si todo iba bien me desesperaron por completo, tomaba asiento, me ponía de pie, volvía a sentarme y después de un momento el silencio reino aquella sala, luego un pequeño llanto se escucho**

 **-¡Felicidades señora Uchiha!-Escuche la voz de una mujer, tal vez de la doctora**

 **-Es una hermosa niña…**

 **-*¿Niña?*-Me puse de pie inmediatamente y me dirigí a la puerta sin importarme que pasara**

 ***Narra Sakura***

 **-El bebé está saliendo-Me dijo la doctora**

 **-Da tu mejor esfuerzo y así terminara pronto señora Uchiha-Me dijo una enfermera, solo puje una vez más y aquel dolor ya había desaparecido por completo**

 **-Lo hiciste Sakura…-Me dijo la doctora-¡Felicidades señora Uchiha!**

 **-*¡Finalmente, te puedo tener entre mis brazos mi cielo!***

 **-Es una hermosa niña…-Me informo una enfermera**

 **La enfermera me acerco a la pequeña envuelta en una manta rosa pastel, ya la había limpiado casi por completo. De la nada escuche que se abría la puerta bruscamente**

 **-¡Sakura! ¿Estas herida? ¡Quiero ver a nuestro bebé!**

 **Era Sasuke quien estaba totalmente ansioso y desesperado**

 **-Señor…-Dijo la enfermera algo enojada-Por favor abandone la habitación… Está rompiendo las reglas**

 **-Sasuke…-Le hablo la doctora esta vez-¡Te dije que podrías ver a tu bebé después de que Sakura se haya recuperado!-Le dijo con voz severa**

 **-Sa… Sasuke-Kun…-Dije en tono de súplica pero a la vez cansado pues el parto había sido más tardado**

 **Sasuke me miro por un momento y dio un sonoro suspiro y salió tranquilamente de la habitación**

 **-Lo lamento mucho…-Me disculpe por Sasuke y su comportamiento**

 **-Descuida Sakura…-Me dijo la doctora-Lo entendemos**

 **La doctora les dio órdenes a las enfermeras de checar y limpiar bien todo el lugar e desinfectar todo. Las enfermeras hicieron todo al pie de la letra, cambiaron las sabanas mientras me daba un baño y me ponía ropa limpia y cómoda**

 **-Señora Uchiha…-Me llamo una de las enfermeras-¿Quiere que le traiga a su pequeña?-Me dijo tiernamente**

 **-¡Claro que sí! Te lo agradecería mucho**

 **La enfermera asintió y se dirigió a la puerta y me volteo a ver una vez más**

 **-Señora Uchiha…-Dijo despacio**

 **-¿Sí?-Dije sonriéndole mientras me recostaba**

 **-Usted… ¿Quiere que le llame a su esposo?**

 **Solamente asentí y ella sonrío y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Después de un largo rato de silencio regreso con mi pequeña en brazos**

 **-Aquí tiene a su pequeña…-Me dijo depositando a mi bebé en mis brazos-Ella… Es igualita a su padre…-Dijo penosamente**

 **-Así es… Pero sus ojos no tanto como quisiera…**

 **-¡Oh!-Dio un pequeño salto asía atrás-Su esposo vendrá en un momento, la doctora le informara**

 **-Muchas gracias señorita-Dije amablemente**

 **Ella salió un momento pues la llamaban en otra habitación**

 ***Narra Sasuke***

 **-*Estoy tratando de tranquilizarme lo más que puedo… Pero ¿Cómo demonios puedo hacer eso en un momento así? No sé nada de mi esposa y muchos menos de mi bebé… ¡¿Es niña?! ¡¿Habré escuchado mal?!*-Las malditas ganas de salir de ese lugar e ir a ver a mis dos amabas me ganaban**

 **-¿Sasuke?...-Escuche que me llamaban, voltee asía dónde provenía la voz, era la doctora de Sakura-Ya puedes ver a tu esposa y a tu hermosa bebé-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Oh… Em… Gracias, ahora voy**

 **La doctora se fue y yo solamente me puse de pie y me dirigí asía la habitación de Sakura, toque la puerta y camine a paso lento dentro de esta, mire asía donde se encontraba Sakura y contemple que en sus brazos tenia a nuestra pequeña hija**

 **-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Dijo muy emocionada-Ven aquí mi vida ¡Rápido!**

 **-Sakura… Yo… Lamento lo de hace rato, no era… No era mi intención-Me acerque asía ambas y me senté a un lado de la cama**

 **-Descuida Sasuke-Kun-Me extendió su mano libre, la tome con cuidado sin despegar la mirada de aquella cobija rosa pastel**

 **-¿Cómo estás?-Retome y la mire a ella, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar**

 **-Estoy en perfecto estado…-Me dijo algo sonrojada y a pesar de dar a luz hace pocos minutos se miraba radiante, apretó un poco más mi mano haciendo volver asía ese instante-Aquí…-Miro el pequeño bulto que tenía entre su brazo y su pecho-Aquí tienes a nuestra hermosa niña… Solo mírala un momento y te darás cuenta de que se parece a ti… Saco tus cabellos negros y lacios… Algo rebelde pero encantador igual que tu cabello negro**

 **Me puse un poco de pie para poder observarla mejor, Sakura la acostó a un lado de ella, dejándola en medio de ambos y volví a tomar asiento. La bebé aún se encontraba dormida pero era notorio que su parecido era idéntico al mío**

 **-Sus ojos…-Dije algo nervioso de preguntar**

 **-¿Eh?-Dijo Sakura sin comprender**

 **-¿De qué color son?-Dije más tranquilo**

 **-Oh…-Miro a la pequeña**

 **Esta se movió en signo de despertar tal vez por hambre o simplemente coincidencia, mire fijamente a mi hija con detalle, tenía rasgos de Sakura como míos, una perfecta combinación sin duda, la pequeña abrió completamente sus ojos, mire a Sakura y ella me hizo una seña con su mirada de que miraba atentamente**

 **-Sus ojo…-Dije asombrado completamente-Son color verde…**

 **-Me hubiera gustado que sacara tus hermosos ojos Sasuke-Dijo algo triste**

 **-Yo no…-Dije seriamente**

 **-¿Por qué no?-Dijo Sakura algo disgustada**

 **-Hmp…-Le di una pequeña sonrisa y tome la pequeña manita de mi hija y ella la apretó-Porque el color de mis ojos casi todo el mundo los tiene… En cambio los tuyos… Son… Em… Perfectos, no he visto ningunos iguales a los tuyos-Lleve mi mano libre asía la mejilla de mi esposa-Tengo la familia perfecta sin duda**

 **-¡Sasuke!-Dijo Sakura algo sobre saltada**

 **-¿Qué sucede?**

 **-No le hemos puesto nombre**

 **-Oh… Cierto**

 **-¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Si… Tú**

 **-Bueno… Me gustan varios, pero prefiero que se lo pongas tu**

 **-Yuki…-Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo**

 **-¿Yuki?**

 **-¿No te gusta?-Dijo haciendo un tipo de puchero**

 **-Emm… Bueno, ella es única entre miles y por lo tanto su nombre igual… Hola mi pequeña Yuki**

 **No pedía más, no quería más. Tenía a Sakura, tal hermosa paciente con mi mal humor, cariñosa… Algo terca y testadura pero eso era algo que también amaba de ella; y por otro lado a mi pequeña Yuki, tal dulce, tierna y llena de bondad, podría jurar que tendría el mismo carácter de ambos pero eso la hacía perfecta pues también tendría la belleza de su madre y la seguridad de su padre. Soy feliz y siempre así será por el resto de mis días… Quién diría que trabajar de niñero me llevaría a conseguir mi vida, mi vida a lado de ellas dos. Sabía que sería difícil al principio pues el embarazo de Sakura de la pequeña Yuki nos tomó por sorpresa, pero ya llevaba 9 meses preparándome mentalmente para cambiar pañales, levantarse a media noche por la pequeña para darle su comida, el cambio de casa pues aun vivíamos en mi casa de soltero y no era nada seguro para una bebé… Pero todo sea por mi pequeña, por mi hija y por Sakura, mi amada Sakura**

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Bueno... Esto ha sido todo :C**

 **Prometi no ponerme sentimental xD Y lo cumplire, mas de rato subire el primer capitulo de la otra historia y espero que les agrade**

 **Fue un honor haber escrito para ustedes una vez mas**

 **Hasta pronto x3**


	26. Epilogo

**Que dijeron... ¿No voy a saber si crecio o no Yuki?**

 **¡Pues estan equivocados...**

 **Oh y lamento el nombre xD No se me ocurrio otro mas que ese XC**

 **Bueno les dejo esta pequeña lectura...**

* * *

 **El Niñero**

 **Epilogo...**

* * *

 _ **5 años despues...**_

* * *

 **-¡Vamos pequeña!-Le dijo su madre muy tierna como siempre**

 **-Ya voy mami…-Le contesto la pequeña jugando con la nieve en el suelo**

 **-Yuki…-Dijo su madre esperando a su hermosa hija de tan solo 5 años-Tu padre se molestara contigo-Agrego llevando ambas manos a sus caderas bromeando con la pequeña**

 **-¡No mami!-Dijo la pequeña Yuki corriendo a los brazos de su madre**

 **-Vamos corazón, papá nos espera en casa**

 **-¿Papá?-Dijo con ternura la pequeña-¿No estaba de viaje?**

 **-Así es amor… Pero hoy llega**

 **-¡Sí! Al fin papi viene a casa**

 **La pelirosa toma a su hija en brazos ya que la nieve no la dejaba caminar. Llegaron a casa en cuestión de minutos, Sakura bajo a su pequeña estando segura que la nieve ya no le impediría caminar, la pequeña salió corriendo de inmediato en busca de una señal de que su padre había llegado a casa, pero nada, deslizo la puerta y entro a la casa, se quitó la ropa extra y corrió por todas las habitaciones de aquella enorme casa**

 **-Aun no llega…-Le informo triste Yuki a su madre**

 **-No tarda en llegar corazón… Ven-Sakura le extendió la mano y ella la tomo-Vamos a prepararle lo que tanto le gusta a tu papi ¿Te parece?**

 **La niña muy contenta asintió con su cabeza y ambas fueron asía la cocina a preparar lo que tanto le gustaba a su hombre.**

 **Después de varias horas de viaje al fin estaba en su ciudad**

 **-Vamos Sasuke… Ya llegamos, cambia esa cara-Le dijo el pelirrubio-Al fin veras a tu pequeña y a Sakura**

 **-Lo sé Naruto… Lo sé-Dijo el pelinegro más tranquilo-Y tú… Al fin veras a tu esposa y a tu hijo**

 **-Mi pequeño Neku… Y a Hinata-Dijo muy emocionado-¡Maldita sea ya quiero llegar a casa!-Dijo esta vez más frustrado**

 **Sasuke solo lo miro, aún seguía sin comprender cuando demonios le había agradado aquel pelirrubio, siempre que lo miraba le daba cólera tenerlo cerca al igual que Sasorí… Pero todo había cambiado gracias a la llegada de su pequeña Yuki, ella hacia ver las cosas mucho más lindas, hacía que su padre se calmara cuando llegaban sus tíos al verla y así fue como se hicieron socios en una de las empresas más grandes de la ciudad.**

 **El avión finalmente aterrizo y ambos caballeros se subieron a un carro, ambos se dirigían a la misma zona pero en diferente casa y diferente calle. Sasuke por su parte se encontraba muy emocionado pues a pesar de que solamente se fue una semana para él fue un año**

 **-*Al fin las veré*-Se dijo más que emocionado**

 **Sin siquiera pensarlo ya se encontraba a una cuadra de su casa, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con cada casa que pasaban, una menos y así poder al fin llegar**

 **-Llegamos señor Uchiha-Le informo el chofer.**

 **-Muchas gracias Pan**

 **Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces bajo del auto y se dirigió a paso veloz asía la puerta principal**

 **-¡Papá!-Escucho el grito de su pequeña aun adentro de la casa, y luego esta salió corriendo asía los brazos de su padre-Al fin llegaste-Dijo muy emocionada**

 **-Ya estoy aquí Yuki… Solo vine por ti y mamá. Las extrañe tanto…-Dijo abrazando con fuerza a su pequeña y sin más la cargo y la llevo adentro donde su esposa lo esperaba**

 **-¡Mamá!-Dijo la pequeña-¡Papá está aquí!**

 **-Ya veo corazón…-Dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa**

 **Sasuke sin más bajo a la pequeña y fue a besar a su dulce esposa**

 **-Te extrañe…-Dijo a solo pocos centímetros de los labios de ella**

 **-Y yo a ti Sasuke-Kun**

 **Sin más volvieron a unir sus labios, y lo seguirían haciendo si su pequeña no les estuviera viendo. Sasuke se separó de Sakura y cargo a Yuki en sus hombros**

 **-¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo Sakura**

 **-Algo… ¿Qué prepararon?**

 **-¡Sopa de tomate papi! Tu preferida-Le informo la pequeña**

 **-Rico eh…**

 **Los tres fueron a cenar, terminando de hacerlo los tres levantaban la mesa y luego se iba a jugar un poco**

 **-Sasuke…-Le hablo Sakura**

 **-¿Sí?-Dijo mientras miraba a su pequeña jugar con sus tazas de té**

 **-Hay algo de lo que quiero decirte…**

 **-Dime Sakura-Dijo esta vez mirándola a ella**

 **-Bueno… Emm…-No salía palabra alguna de ella, era muy difícil decirle algo así**

 **-¿Sucede algo malo?-Dijo ya algo alarmado**

 **-Bueno… Sé que estamos bien con Yuki pero…**

 **-¿Pero?**

 **-¿Qué sucedería si le diéramos otro hermanito?**

 **-Tu… ¿Me estas proponiendo hacer otro bebé?**

 **-Bueno… Hacerlo no porque…**

 **-¿Por qué Sakura? Dímelo por favor, me desespera tener que adivinar por mí mismo…-Dijo amablemente Sasuke**

 **-Bueno lo que pasa es que… Estoy… Estoy esperando un bebé**

 **Sasuke se quedó atónito ante aquella noticia, era maravillosa pero a la vez algo de él le decía que vendrían más cambios en su vida y agradecía por eso pues los cambios eran buenos**

 **-Yo… Yuki…-Llamo Sasuke a su pequeña, esta lo miro-Serás hermana mayor-Le informo muy emocionado**

 **Yuki salió corriendo asía sus padres tirándolos a ambos al suelo, se recostó en medio de ambos y miro asía su madre, ella dulcemente le indico donde se encontraba su nuevo hermanito y ella muy contenta llevo su pequeña mano a su vientre**

 **-*Esto no podía ser más perfecto*-Pensó Sasuke al ver aquella escena tan hermosa y conmovedora-*Otro bebé… Uno de Sakura y mío***

 **Su vida era perfecta desde el momento en que se casó con Sakura, mejoro cuando supo la existencia de Yuki y ahora… Vendría más felicidad en camino para la familia Uchiha.**

* * *

 **Ahora si los veo en la siguiente historia criaturas del yisus x3**


End file.
